


The Marked One

by Epicbttrfly24



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A never ending contract, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Blood and Torture, Cursed hellhounds, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, Did I mention swearing?, Epic Mission, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy godfather sort of, Friendship/Love, Good Magic, Good versus Evil, Hell, Hellhounds, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Middle Ages, POV Alternating, Poor attempts at translations, Swearing, Torture, Vengance, Violence, Werewolf, graphic description of violence, lots of death, so many fairy tale elements, the shield are literal hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicbttrfly24/pseuds/Epicbttrfly24
Summary: The three of them had been cursed into servitude to the Queen of Hell who used them for her constant evil whims or torture for her pleasure. They were tired of the missions. They were tired of being controlled. They were tired of hell. They wanted to be men again and walk the earth, free. When a mission the Queen sends them on introduces them to the person who might hold the key to their release, they will do everything in their power to protect her and reverse the spell.*Or, when I decided to take every fairy tale I could think of and mesh them together with my favorite WWE characters* :)Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one in the WWE, no real or stage names. I do own my own character, Erin Wylde. This book contains swearing (lots) and is a very dark fairy tale. This is mostly rated M for swearing and torture/violence. A/U set sometime after the crusades and before the 16th century. Just go with me on that one. There will be TONS of cameos here, but the main characters are Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and female OC. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Hell... Sometime in the Past

The smell of sulfur permeated the air as Dean padded down the halls of hell behind the giant demon leading the way. Lights flickered from the candles that dimly illuminated the hallway, guiding them along. Of course, he didn't need any light to see where he was going. His hound form could see just fine in the dark and his keen sense of smell would alert him to anything out of the ordinary. Besides, he knew the way well enough, he didn't need a fucking demon grunt to lead them there.

They'd been summoned by the bitch so many times during their 'service' to the Queen that he could have probably shut off his sense of smell and closed his eyes and still made it there just fine. He wondered what the fuck she wanted this time around. It couldn't be good if she had sent Kane, the lead dungeon master, to fetch them. The demon hated the pack of hellhounds with a passion and made sure to let them know at every turn. Dean watched as the demon's stringy black hair moved with each plodding step. He knew his mottled deformed face was hidden behind a red mask. The Queen didn't like to look upon ugly beasties and this guy fit the bill. Jesus fuck, the guy was hideous. Dean figured that he may be a fucking hellhound at this point in his life, but at least he didn't look like that repulsive behemoth.

Throughout the underbelly came the sounds of people moaning in pain. Hearing the screams of those being tortured didn't affect him anymore. Nothing really surprised him down here. He used to try to fight and save the people he heard, the ones he knew weren't here because they were evil. But now, the amount of torture and misery they saw on a daily basis had dulled all his empathy. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. Seeing blood flow out from under the doorway of one of the cells, he growled low in his throat at the smell. They must be having a good torture session in there. He didn't envy the cleaning girl her job today. His brothers followed behind him, sniffing every so often trying to sense any changes in the air. The evil hung thick like a blanket in the stagnant environment and none of them spoke while they made their way to hear their new mission. Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed down here.

Dean thought back to the good days, when they weren't in hell. Back when they were free from this constant misery. The days when he and his brothers fought together as mercenaries on the battlefield. When they weren't a pack of fucking hellhounds. No one could touch them when they were together on the surface back then. Any battle they entered, they won. It was so fucking long ago. He had lost track of time down here. Every day passed the same, and every year melted into another. They would have been dead by now anyway, if they were still on the surface, if this whole shit hadn't happened. He knew that two of them would be, at least. But if it hadn't happened that way, then how? Probably would have died of good ole' old age. Well, Seth and Roman probably would have. He was always a little bit more reckless than his two brothers.

He wondered how he would have died. A decent battle? A sword to the gut? No, fucking gut wounds hurt like a sonofabitch. An assassin slitting his throat? Oooh, what about a beheading? Beheading with a sword during a fight was always a good way to go. Yeah, something like that. Going out in a blaze of glory, but with not too much pain. He would definitely have been the first of them to go.

Seth would have probably gone next, he chuckled to himself. He might not have lasted to die of old age, however, Dean mused. Maybe not a even a battle wound would have done him in. He probably would have been killed by some jealous ass husband after he caught Seth fucking his wife.

Roman would have been the one of them who lived to be an old man, Dean thought. Yeah, he could see that. He was the most even tempered of the three. Dean could envision him finding some nice quiet village girl to settle down with after all their glory days of fighting were behind them. He would have kept their memories alive through stories around the campfire at night, telling his children and his children's children about the many victories on the battlefield and how their brave uncles always saved the day. Probably would have left out the part where Seth died in the arms of some slut though.

Glancing back at Seth and Roman he let out an involuntary grumble, they didn't deserve this. Fucking didn't deserve to be lowered to this status in life. They were warriors. Fighters of the highest caliber. Now they didn't even get to stand on two feet. Sure, they might not have been the best people in the world when they were human, but no one deserves to be turned into a demon and forced into servitude to the Queen of Hell... bitch.

Roman tilted his head curiously and sent a question into Dean's mind, "What are you grumbling about now?"

Dean huffed out a hot breath and responded with a quick thought, "Just thinking of the good ole' days, brother. Just remembering the good times."

Seth chimed in then. "Awww," he whined, "don't bring that shit up now. It always makes me yearn for a decent mug of beer and a good lay. I'm no use to anyone when I want a beer and a wet pussy to bury myself in." He trotted up to walk closer to Dean.

Roman snickered, "You always want a beer and a wet pussy. No wonder you've never been any use to us."

Seth growled back at him, "Shut up, Reigns." Bumping his snout into Dean's side he grumbled, "What's she want with us this time around, anyway? Kane tell you?"

"No, but it can't be anything good if he got us out of our cages without whipping and branding us before we get there. Cunt must need us primed and ready for some mission if he's getting us there without any marks." Dean groused.

"Maybe we've been here long enough and she's finally letting us go," Roman popped in Dean's head to say.

Dean hazarded a glare in Roman's direction. "You know she's not going to ever let us go, right? I appreciate the fucking optimism there Ro, but let's be real. She keeps fucking adding years to the original 100,000 for everything she thinks we do wrong. The fucking King just backs her up and makes the changes to the contract. I'm pretty sure we're here for the duration, brother. Might as well get used to the enjoyable red ass scenery and the heat."

Seth growled in frustration at Dean's statement. "When we do finally get out of here, I'm moving to Iceland. No more fucking warm weather. Ever. So tired of this heat. I'd probably have a luscious coat of fur if it wasn't for the constant burns."

Roman chuckled, "The ice is in Greenland, bro."

"What the fuck ever," Seth snarled, "you know what I meant."

Dean looked back up to where Kane was walking. He knew the demon couldn't hear their conversation, only the Queen could permeate their brains and twist her words in among their thoughts. He wished he had paid a little more attention in his younger years of learning. Shit, he wished he had even gone to some of the classes that the monks tried to get him to come to. He might have known how to keep an eye out for evil, how to prevent this whole situation. But, no, dumb ass he was, he had to work on his fighting skills day in and day out. That would always get him out of any situation, or so he thought back then. Shaking his snout, he huffed out in resignation. No use whining about it now. Can't go back and change the fucking past.

Kane approached the large metal door that barred demons from entering into the throne chamber of the rulers of hell. He raised a meaty hand to the door and pounded three times. It was quickly opened by one of the Bludgeon Brothers. He couldn't remember which one this was, they were both fucking horrific to look at. This one's red beard poked long out of his dead sheep's head mask. His black cloak covered his bald head and long antlers protruding from underneath the hood completed the look. In his hand he held a huge sledgehammer, ready to beat in the brain of anyone who crossed his path… well whoever he was allowed to beat up with permission from the fucking Queen.

Dean led the way for his brothers as Kane stepped aside to let the three hellhounds enter the room. Instead of following them in, he made his bow toward the throne and turned to walk back down the hallway. Huh, Dean thought, that was weird. Guess the monster didn't want to stay and see the show. Low level demons lined the sides of the room, watching stoically as the hounds entered. The three slowly approached the two thrones that stood in the middle of the room.

The King sat high on his throne. What was visible of his bald head shined bright in the light of the flames from the torches that lined the walls. Upon further investigation, Dean realized that the torches were actually people who had been tortured and killed. Their heads had been removed from their bodies and stuck on long pikes. Fire had been set to their flesh and the burning smell of hair filled the room. It was a gruesome sight. If he still had the normal feelings of a human, he probably would have lost his lunch.

Eyeing them with his steely stare, the King brought his hand up to stroke his beard in contemplation at their entrance. A silver crown sat high on his head and the attached chain mail covered his neck and shoulders. In his hand he held a long silver scepter with a trident on the end. Fucking ridiculous outfit for the King of Hell if you asked Dean. But nobody did.

At his left hand was the Prince of Hell. The demon, Finn Bálor, in his human form, stood by passively. His blue eyes seemed dull from what Dean assumed was boredom. He knew he would hate having to stand in a fucking throne room with his parents at all times. The fuckers couldn't even conjure up a damn chair for the guy to relax in. Dean had only seen the demon form of Bálor a couple times. He only changed when the Queen had a special need for his talents. Dean shuddered inwardly at the memory. That many eyes and mouths should never be on one body. He knew, however, once the demon Bálor was released in that form, no one he was coming for was safe.

The Queen sat next to the King at his right hand, in her own throne. She had her long brown tresses pulled tight up on the top of her head. It made her already sharp features seem more malevolent. She was dressed in some sort of skin tight black body suit. Dean snickered to himself that Seth would have probably enjoyed the view of her body, if she had one to fucking write home about that was. She smiled a wicked smile as her icy glare settled on her three visitors.

"Hello, my favorite pets," her poisonous voice echoed into their minds. "Are you happy to see your Queen?" Out loud she said, "Show me."

The three of them stood there, not moving after her order. They knew what she wanted, but they still had pride and some semblance of warrior spirit left in them. They hadn't been broken by this bitch yet.

The King bellowed out, "Fucking bow before your Queen, you filthy mongrels! Show her your respect!"

Dean sensed Roman and Seth dipping their heads down after a few seconds, attempting to assuage the rulers and avoid any confrontation. It wouldn't help to fight it anyway. But giving in still went against everything in Dean's nature. He hated this shit. He was better than this. They all were.

"Rowan, my sweet," the Queen murmured, her voice dripping with fury, "help that one out. It seems my little pet Dean has forgotten how to bow his head to his true master."

"Fucking bow your head, dude," Seth cried out in Dean's mind. "Just fucking do it."

"Come on man, don't make it harder on yourself," Roman encouraged quietly.

"Listen to your brothers, my pet, they speak only the truth," the Queen's voice oozed out viciously, making Dean's skin crawl. Cackling loudly in the throne room at the show of defiance, she glared at him with her dead black eyes.

Dean's anger rose again. He wouldn't submit. She wasn't really going to kill him. She couldn't. Besides, he was already dead inside anyway. It didn't matter if he was killed again.

Just after the last thought left his mind, Rowan raised his mallet and brought it down on the side of Dean's head. The formidable hit caused him to fall to his side with a whimper. He curled his legs inside his body for protection, howling out in pain. Seth and Roman tried to move closer to help him, but the Queen held them frozen with her power.

"Ah, ah, ah, my little pretties, just let him take his punishment like the good dog he is," she smirked, reaching out to take ahold of the King's hand. He smiled down at her indulgently. Rowan raised his mallet again and brought it down with as much force as he could. Dean's world went black.


	2. And Today, on Earth

Erin Wylde gazed out at the heavens from her place in the garden in front of her hut. The sky was a million hues of red and purple, lit up by the rising sun. She smiled to herself. Baron might come tonight. It was a new moon, after all. She hadn't seen her favorite werewolf in weeks and was itching for a decent visit, a good gossip session. She knew he didn't visit too close to the full moon for fear of hurting her accidently. Chuckling to herself she couldn't even imagine the sweet man hurting a hair on her head. Sure, he stood head and shoulders above her frame, but he really was the sweetest wolfie she had ever encountered.

Her existence got lonely sometimes. She relished any contact with outsiders who brought information and talk about the goings on at the town. She knew she would never be welcome there. They were all too scared about what could happen if the 'odd one' snapped. Thinking back to the nuns who had given her that nickname she sighed sadly. It wasn't her fault that she was different. One didn't get to choose their breeding. With one lavender eye, one blue eye and a flowing mane of the lightest silver hair, she stood out like a sore thumb in an otherwise normal village. Anytime she did hazard a trek to see a shop or get a supply or two that she needed, the stares and frightened looks caused discomfort. She was a loner, an outcast, an outsider who wasn't to be trusted in any way. At least that is what they said to each other as she would walk past.

When she had been dropped off at the nunnery as a baby they had taken one look at her and immediately covered her silver hair and marked body. Sure, they had taken her in, but there was no love or comfort given. As she grew, they kept her at arm's length. They never explained the reason her body had black designs up one side and silver designs down the other. The whorls and lines danced upon the skin of her arms, legs and torso, creating intricate patterns that she never understood. They were just a part of her. Her face was left untouched, thankfully, except for the alternating colored eyes.

Daily, the nuns would make her rise before the sun and work hard through the day in the garden and nunnery. Her life was as basic as they could make it. She was forced to keep her body covered at all times. She was never allowed outside interaction. Instead she was kept within the walls of the convent, working day in and out. She cooked, and cleaned, and prayed. There was so much prayer. By her, over her, and probably about her after she finally collapsed from exhaustion each night in her threadbare pallet. The nuns treated her as an abomination to the church. Yes, they allowed her to eat and live, but it was not a real life. It was an unbearable servitude. Erin sighed again, thankfully she didn't have to live there anymore.

She remembered back to when she was finally allowed to leave that depressing existence. On the first day of her thirteenth year she had gone into the altar room to pray. The nuns made sure that she knew she needed to pray hourly for the immorality that caused her to be the shame she was. Erin had walked slowly up to the altar that day, wishing for a different life. Any kind of life where she could be free of the daily abuse. She knew she should have been grateful that they had not killed her upon seeing her horribly marked body, but she just could not take any more of the constant cruelty. Gingerly kneeling, she lowered her head and prayed to the Lord above that he might hear her. That he might finally listen to her plea and let her go from this horrible life.

Erin recalled the lone tear that slipped out of her eye as she mumbled her prayer in the morning sunlight. Crying was forbidden in the nunnery. Even as a small child, she was expected to accept her role in life, paying for the sins of those that came before her. She was expected to acknowledge that she was a disgrace. Expected to maintain her place as the shame she was. As the tear fell from her eye and hit the altar under the cross, a rumbling thunder rolled across the sky. Darkness fell across the earth and cloaked the convent in a blanket of shadow. A thunderous crack caused her head to immediately snap up and there in front of her was the altar, split into two pieces. One half had burnt beyond recognition and the other shining bright with silver flame.

Crying out in shock, she fell back. The nuns, hearing the noise, had come running in to witness the destruction of their holiest of places. Immediately they began to pray and chant to the Lord to save them from the evil in the room. Erin remembered being so scared about what was happening. No one made eye contact with her. No one touched her.

The priest was immediately called, and he attempted to perform a blessing over her head. He tried to anoint her with the oils from near the altar, but they burned his hand and he dropped them on the floor of the chapel. Erin scooted backward in fear, not understanding what was going on. He lowered his head to mumble in Latin, praying that the abomination in their midst be cleansed. At that moment lightning streaked across the sky and came in through the window. It aimed right at where Erin was kneeling on the floor. The lightning splintered around her, showering sparks and causing small flames to erupt where it came in contact with the wooden pews. She, however, remained untouched, safe. An invisible shield had formed around her body, keeping her from the fire and heat.

The nuns screamed out in fear and ran. The priest kept mumbling in Latin, attempting to temper the situation with prayer. Erin quickly stood from her position and started to run for the door. No one barred her path. Instead, they seemed to be relieved that she was finally attempting to leave. Having nothing of consequence in her paltry room, she merely kept the clothes on her back and ran. She bolted out of the convent grounds for the first time in her life, away from the punishment and the constant fear. It didn't matter that she had no direction, what mattered was that she was free. For the first time in her young life, she was actually free.

When she had run far enough, she started to gather items she would need to survive. She wandered through the woods far north of the nunnery, gathering what she could for sustenance. After three days of wandering and surviving solely on berries, she encountered a wonderful waterfall that hid a small cave. Her young body was tired from all the events of the previous days. She was exhausted by the journey. Exploring a little inside, she noticed a small pallet to one side and an abandoned campfire. Someone must have made this their home at one point. Uncaring about the consequences, she was just too tired to continue any further. She laid down on the discarded bed and closed her eyes for some much-needed respite.

A snuffling sound had woken her out of her sleep. She bolted up, hoping that she was not in danger, as she had no weapons to protect herself. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the cave and settled on the entrance. There, the hugest wolf she had could have ever imagined stood, outlined in the moonlight. His large black form stood high above tiny her thirteen-year-old frame. Glowing amber eyes regarded her quietly as brilliant white teeth flashed in the small amount of light trickling through the waterfall from the moon. He did not move toward her. Instead he stayed there, considering her pathetic appearance with curiosity. He sniffed the air around her with interest.

Erin's chin wobbled uncontrollably, she knew that the end was near. This wolf would eat her for an evening snack and think nothing of it. But, he didn't. He slowly approached her and stretched his front paws out, lowering his head. His body seemed to bow before her in submission. Confused, she tentatively reached out a shaking hand. She touched the glossy black fur behind his head and patted softly.

"Um, hello there wolfie," she whispered into the dark cave.

A low growl came from his throat as he sat back on his haunches. He tilted his head to the side, continuing to regard her every move.

"Are you here to eat me?" She questioned, still scared that he was going to make her his small snack.

He snorted out a breath into the night, almost a chuckle if it had come from a human. Erin considered his lack of movement a good sign. Maybe he had already eaten for the night. Maybe she wasn't going to die just then.

He finally padded over to where she stood and nosed his snout into her tiny hand. Looking down, she realized just how huge this wolf was. Her hand couldn't begin to even circle his snout. Both of her hands together wouldn't even meet to keep his giant mouth closed if he chose that moment to strike.

With a small shuddering breath, she said, "Ok, so you're not hungry just yet. That's good. Maybe I should leave your cave now and let you be. I'm sorry that I invaded your space, wolfie. I just needed to sleep for a minute."

He whined out a little and nudged Erin's small body. The push was more than she was ready for and she fell back onto the abandoned bed with a thump. "Oof," she mumbled, "what was that for? I apologized, didn't I?"

The wolf trotted to the back of the cave and returned with a worn blanket in his mouth. He pushed it into Erin's hands with what looked like a grin. Sitting back again on his haunches, he watched as Erin hesitantly took the offering and laid back down on the mat.

"Thank you," she murmured. "So, you're not going to kill me right now? Alright. I'll trust that. It's all I can do at this point, anyway."

He snuffed in annoyance, lolling his tongue out of his mouth. He didn't seem to be mean at all, as far as wolves went, Erin supposed.

"I guess, if you don't mind then, I'll just sleep some more? I'm awfully tired. And hungry. But mostly just tired." She turned on her side so that she could keep an eye on him. He moved over to where she lay.

Shrinking back again, she looked at him hesitantly. But, he didn't change his mind and attack her. He just dropped down his enormous body at her side and curled up next to her feet. His warmth permeated her body and she felt some comfort for the first time in her young life. He let out a long warm breath and started to snore. Erin observed him in the darkness for a while, trying to figure out why a wolf was helping her instead of devouring her. Exhaustion soon invaded her mind, and she couldn't think about the odd situation anymore. Sleep overtook her and finally, peace.

The next morning Erin was alone in the cave. She glanced around for the wolf from the night before, but he was nowhere to be found. Erin almost thought she had dreamed the whole thing but for the blanket that was covering her small form. She looked over to where the abandoned campfire was from the night before and was happily surprised to see that it was lit. Pieces of meat were set out beside the fire and a long stick had been provided for her to cook a breakfast. Famished, she quickly set about preparing herself her first decent meal in days. With a full belly, she again became tired from all the events of the past days. From all the travel and the scare at the convent and the wolf. She laid down and napped away the day. Each time she would wake, there would be fresh meat and a roaring fire for her to warm herself and cook some food. Each time she would enjoy it in solitude and send a prayer of thanks to whoever was looking out for her.

Days passed like that. Some invisible person taking care of her while she healed up from her horrible existence at the nunnery. The wolf would visit every so often, listening to the stories of her time with the nuns. He allowed her to pet him while she told him about the desolate, lonely existence she had before her escape. She would talk about the abuse at their hands and sometimes cry. He provided comfort for her during those days, curling up with her at the foot of the bed, warming her through.

One morning, Erin remembered, she woke early but kept her eyes shut just enjoying her relaxation. There was a noise at the entrance to the cave, but she figured it was just her wolf, coming in to check on her. Peeking out through barely opened eyes, she instead saw the largest man she had ever seen in her life. He was tall, almost twice as tall as she was. His long black hair fell down his back and beautiful colorful markings covered his chest and arms underneath a leather vest. He had on worn, patched leather pants and his black leather boots had the look of someone who had walked many miles.

Erin's heart leapt with fear in her chest. Who was this huge man? How did he know where the cave was? She watched intently, trying to keep her breathing even so that he didn't notice her slight form wrapped in the blanket. He reached into a leather pouch he held at his side and produced two skinned rabbits. Quietly, he lowered them to the ground next to the fire pit and began to light the fire.

This man was her savior? The one who kept feeding her? Who was he? She shifted slightly, and he turned to look at her, his golden eyes meeting her shocked ones.

"Wolfie?" She whispered out in surprise.

"Baron," he replied gruffly.


	3. Back Again to a Hellish Past

Finn watched the interaction between his mother and the mutt that lay on the ground before the throne with disdain. He didn't understand her need to keep the filthy demon hounds around. They had enough willing and pure demons in the underbelly, why bring in turned ones that caused so many problems? His blue eyes watched as his father held onto his mother's hand and tried to calm her tirade. It was useless, Finn mused silently, she wouldn't calm down until she was able to kill something.

His mother was screaming for someone to come in and get the dogs out of her sight. Finn rolled all of his eyes inwardly. Again, why did she even try to deal with them? He could have transformed and swallowed them with one bite or opened the eye on his forehead and obliterated their existence. If allowed to do this, they would not have even been able to make it close enough to touch him before he had taken care of the issue. Well, he sighed, that's what he would have done if he ruled hell. But his mother and father were in charge down here, and what they said went.

Shifting slightly, he watched as the Bludgeon Brothers came to gather the hounds. Sledgehammers hanging from their hands, they reached out enchanted chains and hooked them onto the spiked collars that were fused into the hellhounds' necks. The one who had decided to defy his mother still lay in a pool of his own black blood. He had stopped whimpering and lay there motionless. Finn figured he had passed out. The other two seemed frozen in place, he assumed they feared the consequence of going against his mother. Smart dogs.

"Get these wretched filthy animals out of my sight until they are ready to serve," his mother bit out in anger. Her normally black eyes flashed red and Finn knew that anyone who crossed her at that moment would meet their doom. He never understood how his father could deal with her constant moods.

As far as demons went, Finn considered himself a pretty even fellow. Unless he was crossed or needed to fight, there was no need to bring out Bálor. The Brothers pulled the chains and the hounds began to follow them out the door. The crumpled body of the passed-out hellhound was pulled unceremoniously along behind, leaving a trail of black blood out the door.

Finn grinned to himself, a mess meant that the throne room would need to be cleaned. Now that was something he really _could_ enjoy. He half-heartedly listened to his father whisper calming words to his mother about how they would go and torment a couple of people and then retire to their chambers. Wouldn't that be fun? She seemed slightly mollified by the option and rose to take her leave. The remaining demons in the chambers lowered themselves to kneel in respect. Not giving anyone a backward glance, his mother stalked out the open throne room door… off to find someone else to torture.

His father glanced over at Finn in resignation, "Eh, well, I guess we'll put off what she wants until those hounds are ready again." He paused, looking around the room, "Get someone in here to clean this place up for her, son. Make sure it looks good for when she wants to return."

Finn dipped his head with a small smile in acknowledgement of the order. "Yes, father. It will be done."

He watched his father leave the room, quickly trying to catch up to the Queen so that they could recover from the failed scene in the throne room. Finn didn't want to think about what they were going off to do. He didn't care. If he got to enjoy the next few minutes to himself, he grinned, he didn't give one flying fuck what his parents got up to.

Turning to the demons left in the room he barked out, "Leave… and someone get me the bleedin' cleaning girl to come fix this mess."

The demons rose quickly, murmuring "Yes, my liege." They filed out of the room in search of Finn's favorite highlight of hell. He plopped himself down in his father's chair to await her arrival.

Soon, a timid knock sounded at the throne room door. Finn glanced up and his gaze fell upon the form of the servant girl standing in the doorway. Her dark hair was pulled up high on her head. A colored band wrapped near her forehead and held any loose strands back. She was dressed, as always, in a golden cropped top with strips of colored cloth falling from the sleeves. Her legs were wrapped in golden and colored strips of cloth, allowing some of her tanned skin to peek through. Her head was bowed, but he knew that the chocolate eyes held sadness and resignation at her current life. He wondered what she was like on the surface. She didn't seem to be the type to be so sad and reserved if she was in the human world. He wondered if she had been happy, once upon a time. Finn paused, reprimanding himself for those thoughts. He was allowed to do whatever evil he wanted as the Prince, but he sure as shit wasn't allowed to care about her.

"Come in, Bayley," Finn drawled. He watched as she raised her head in slight surprise. Not many people in hell got called by their names. Finn knew that she was only ever called the servant girl, or worse, by the demons down there.

She quietly entered the throne room and bowed to him. He waived off her genuflection and pointed at the soiled area in front of the thrones. She nodded in understanding and began to scrub the floor, ridding it of the pool of black blood from the injured hellhound. Finn watched in interest as her body moved with each stroke. He contemplated her arched back as she scoured the floor of hell. Chuckling inwardly, Finn thought about the irony of having a clean floor in the underbelly. Evil was a dirty business, why not just leave it that way? But, he considered, if that was the case, then he wouldn't be able to sit there and enjoy the show. And enjoy it he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's mind was swimming. How did a demon still get to enjoy pain, he wondered? Fuck, his skull hurt. That meat-headed Bludgeon Brother certainly knew how to deal a blow.

He stretched out his legs and realized that he had been returned to his cage while he was still out. Huffing out a pained breath, he attempted to stand.

"Hey, brother, glad to see you're back in the land of the living…" Seth said excitedly, "er, kind of," he ended with a chuckle.

"Deano!" Roman cried out inside his head with joy. "You're awake!"

"Ugh, not so fucking loud, guys. Rowan packs a mean wollop." Dean groaned out. He tested his legs again, finally attempting to get up on all fours. Turning to face the other two hounds, he sighed, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Seth said quietly. "She got all pissy after you did your thing and then we got led back here." He paused for a second, "Well, _we_ got led… you got fucking dragged."

"You've got to stop with this whole fighting her thing, Dean," Roman sighed. "We're here for the duration, like you said. It doesn't matter what we did or will do, we're not going anywhere. They'll take us up there for missions, lead us to what they want us to do, then lead us back down here. There's no getting out of this. There's no breaking these damn collars."

Dean leaned down and licked his paw while he contemplated Roman's words. Yes, they were here for the duration, unless they could get out to the surface alone somehow. Maybe there they could find some help for their situation. There had to be a fix to the spell they were under. His spiked collar bit into his leathery skin as he bent to inspect himself for any more wounds. Finding none, he straightened back up. Maybe, just maybe, they could do something about this.

Seth noticed his lack of response and heaved out an annoyed snort, "Rowan hit all the words out of you, Ambrose?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about our situation here," Dean began slowly. He knew that it might be a hard sell for his brothers, but he had to try. "Look, we've got to get out of here. If we stay down here day in and day out for the rest of eternity, I'll go crazy." He paused, "We'll _all_ go crazy. It's already happening."

Roman grunted out in agreement.

Seth chuckled, "You've always been crazy, brother. Now you're just a little warmer, and uglier."

"Fuck off, Rollins, and let me get this out," Dean growled. "If we were able to somehow get to the surface. Get away from the fucking Queen of Shit and her minions, you know, maybe we could escape. Run away. Hide. Find someone who could help us. We could do our best to be good down here for a little bit and get the trust to go on a mission alone or something. One where some lunkhead demon wasn't following us. I know there's still magic up on the surface, it was there when we were human, it's got to still be there. We could find someone who could help break this fucking curse." He dropped his head in defeat, "I dunno, just thinking here. Pop in anytime you have a thought."

"Well, that would be a pretty tall order, mostly for you since you're the one who keeps fucking up in the presence of her almighty bitchiness," Seth griped.

"Give him a break, Seth, you know how he is," Roman soothed. He circled in his cage and laid down, resting his head on his front paws. "So," his voice shot into Dean's head, "you think you can do it? Can you really take the hits she hands out like a good dog?"

Dean growled low in his throat again, "Fuck you Ro, seriously. Don't call me a 'good dog', fucking annoys the hell out of me." He lay back down in his cage and puffed out a sigh. "Could do it," he said after a few minutes. "I could do it. I could sit there and just empty my fucking mind and take it. Been through worse when I was little, not like I don't know how to avoid thinking about punishments while taking them." He hummed a little in his head, this could work.

Seth piped in then. "Ok, so say we do this. Say we're on our best fucking behavior and the lunatic here doesn't flip his shit. What then? Where would we go. We have no idea what fucking year it is, or even where we would pop up on the surface."

"Guess we would just have to take it as it comes," Roman said thoughtfully. "I mean it doesn't really matter where we end up going. People have had magic everywhere for years. That's what makes the world such an amazing place to be, remember?" He asked fondly, probably thinking about the good times he used to have above ground. Coming out of his reverie he said, "We would just have to find our bearings when we hit ground and then find some sort of ally. There are pockets of magic folk in every country, and where you find one magic soul, there's bound to be others."

Dean smiled inwardly, his brothers were coming around. "Yeah, ok, so we can do this. I'll keep my head down and do whatever the fucking cunt says I need to. Shit, I'll even lick her fucking boots if it gets us in her good graces." He shuddered at that thought.

"Wow, brother," Seth said in awe, "You really are serious about this whole thing. You _really_ think we can do this? Get away from hell and get our freedom back?" He laid on his back with his legs in the air, lolling his head to the side to look at his brothers through the bars of his cage. "Ugh, what I wouldn't do to walk around on two legs again. To lay in a decent bed, with a decent fucking girl or two for company. Hey, Dean, you remember those twins we met back in that one town? The ones with the long brown hair and huge tits? Oh, to be buried in between those two right now." He groaned out his last thought.

"Fucking down, boy, we've got a long way to go before you get to see anyone the likes of Brie or Nikki again," Dean snickered. He thought about how much he wanted to be a man again. He didn't care that much about the twins, but he sure as fuck missed his body. He missed the fucking sunshine and the feel of a breeze on his face. He missed the feel of a cool bed on his back as he lay down after a long day of fighting. He wanted to be human again, so much. He just wanted this fucking collar off his neck so that he could go back to what he was. Yawning, he grumbled out, "Let's do this, brothers. Let's get the fuck out of this place."


	4. Earth Angel

Erin stirred the poultice in the cauldron on her stove. Walking away from the mixture, the spoon kept moving as she inspected her shelves for more ingredients. Poor Kofi, head split open over a silly fight with the boys at their bakery. She looked over to where he sat in her kitchen chair, holding the side of his dark head.

"I'm telling you, Erin, Big E came out of nowhere with that fist. We were talking pancakes and breakfast options over at the Unicorn. Then, the subject of Paige came up. Xavier and I started to grouse about her being constantly underfoot in our house. She's always cleaning something. Or singing. She does not have the voice of an angel, I can tell you." Erin chuckled at that. "And, well, he got all angry. I guess I should have seen it coming after being together for so many years. I have no idea what is really bothering him, though."

Erin hummed in concern, turning back to the pot. She added a couple of ingredients and declared her work done. Dipping a linen bandage through the liquid, she walked over to Kofi and wrapped it around his head where the gash was. "Did he tell Xavier? I mean, you three are so close. You've been together for years without issue. And, after taking in Paige to help you out in the shop too, maybe it's just a little stress. We all know he can get a little stressed out when things are changing."

"Xavier is useless right now; Big E broke his pan flute in two. You know how he gets about Francesca, poor man is inconsolable," Kofi said mournfully.

Giggling, Erin replied, "But you guys are doing such a good thing for her though, you know? She needed so much help when she had to run from her horrible step-mother. It's good of you to give her a roof over her head and a job to do." Erin paused, "Do you think that Big E's feelings might be a little more than just protection?" She tapped her fingertip on her lips and hummed lightly, smiling. "Do you think that he might have a twinkling of love for her?"

Kofi looked at her, horrified. "And break up the best three man baking team in town? Oh no," he wailed, holding his head again, "what would happen to us? Xavier and I would have to get a new house!"

"Kofi, for the love of Francesca, calm down. I'm merely pointing out a possibility. You might want to talk about it when you go back." She leaned down and inspected her bandaging work, "All good here. Keep that on for a few hours and it should be all recovered. Go home, Kofi. Go back and have a decent chat with your boys. Tomorrow is a new day, I'm sure it will all be better then."

She walked over to the stove so that she could clean up the mess she had made when a thundering knock sounded at the door, followed by Baron shoving it open and collapsing just inside. "Erin…" He groaned out as his head fell back. He clutched at his side and Erin noticed blood blossoming around a large silver arrow protruding underneath his ribs, poking up into his chest cavity.

"Baron!" She yelled out in alarm, running to where he was crumpled on the floor, her skirt swishing around her legs as she ran. She moved her hands near the wound, pushing his vest to the side. "Baron, oh wolfie, what happened to you?" She cried. He was gasping in short, shallow breaths. He couldn't speak. There was a gurgling sound coming up from his throat. His light moans were beginning to fade away to silence. No! this was not happening, she wouldn't lose him like this. Not her wolfie, not her best friend in the whole world. "Kofi!" She shouted, "Help me get him in here and close the damn door. He needs me!"

Kofi ran to the doorway and shoved the large man inside. He pushed the door closed so that no one could see what was happening, should anyone pass by Erin's hut. Fearfully, he wondered where the person who had shot the arrow was and if they were following Baron to Erin's house.

Erin ignored Kofi. She ignored all the noise in her head. She closed her eyes and focused on the huge current of emotions in her heart, pushing them aside. She cleared her mind and felt the magic flow through her body. The power rose inside her as her breathing calmed. She envisioned the white magic following the markings on her body, winding up her legs, over her torso and down her arms into Baron's body. Her hands glowed with a silver light as she placed them on his chest, near the wound. Baron's breathing seemed to calm from the frantic shallow breaths. He inhaled deeply and exhaled a shuddering gasp. She could tell his quick pulse was beginning to settle down.

Kofi had come over to see what was going on, curious about the huge man sprawled out on Erin's floor. He watched in shock as Erin leaned down to whisper in Baron's ear, "This is going to hurt, big man, hang in there." She reached over to the arrow and gingerly wiggled it until the tip had reached just under the surface. Pausing to get a decent grip, she pulled, quickly removing it in one stroke.

Baron let out a long groan of pain at the removal of the arrow. He slowly blinked his eyes open and grimaced up at Erin. A fresh surge of blood flowed from the wound and Erin quickly tore some of her dress to press down on it. Clearing her mind, she wrapped herself in a blanket of calm and visualized the silver light coming through her hands once again. Her magic stores were beginning to empty, she needed to focus. The torn cloth glowed while Baron moaned under her ministrations. The blood slowed to a trickle and then stopped completely. She removed the cloth to see that the wound had healed, but it left behind a scar where the arrow had pierced his pale skin. Silver did that to him. He never scarred from anything but silver. Her head hurt from her frenzied activity. She was exhausted from the use of so much of her magic. Erin collapsed down on his chest. She listened as his heart beat steadily under her head. She let the calm envelope her as she felt the even rise and fall of his ribs as he breathed easier.

Attempting to rise, he shifted his arm around her to get leverage, but she just snuggled into his embrace. She needed this moment to recover, to stop her heart from thundering in her ears, to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. This time was it too close. What if he hadn't made it in time? It was a silver arrow! No regular hunter she knew used those. No, that was someone who was specifically hunting Baron. Someone who knew what he was.

Groaning again, he rose to a seated position and pulled Erin into his lap. "Hey little angel, it's ok. I'm ok now. Thank you," he murmured as he brushed the tears from her eyes with his huge thumbs.

Kofi coughed uncomfortably at the scene. Feeling awkward watching the two of them on the floor. "Um, Erin, I'm going to go now. I'm glad that your friend here is ok. Thank you for fixing me up. Let me know if you need anything, ever. And thank you for the advice. I'll make sure to talk to the boys tonight."

Erin glanced up at him with a watery smile, "I'm glad I could help you out, Kofi, anytime. Send Paige over to me if she gets too much in the way. Maybe I can find some more things for her to help with. Or maybe I could teach her a few." Burrowing back into Baron's hold, she let out a shaky sigh.

Kofi nodded at the two of them and took his leave.

Baron looked down at Erin and grumbled, "I'm too old to stay on the damn floor, angel, think we could move to a softer surface?"

Erin chuckled, "You're not old, you don't look a day over 25."

Adjusting so that he could stand, Baron lifted Erin in his arms and walked her over to where they could sit on her bed. He snorted, "250 maybe."

"And you'll live another 250 if I have anything to say about it," Erin said softly. "You scared me today. What happened? I thought you were just going out for a quick hunt. You've been gone for weeks! I didn't even get a vision that anything was wrong. Tell me, tell me what happened."

"Felt someone following me." His voice rumbled in her ear as he tucked her into his side. "They've been on my tail for a while. I've never been hunted quite like this. There wasn't a time over the past couple weeks when I felt like it was safe enough for me to turn and come back to see you." He huffed out a breath in annoyance. "I was trying to hide near the cave when the shot came through the trees. Hit me hard and I just started to run as fast as I could to you before I blacked out."

She sniffled a little, "I'm just glad you made it ok." She ran her fingers over the new red scar on his torso. "That would have been a mortal wound if you hadn't."

"I know, little angel, I know," he growled. He passed a huge hand over her head, "I'm glad you did it, but you know you shouldn't have shown your magic like that. You know they'll feel it and come after you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you helped me."

"I think I'll be ok, wolfie, I'm pretty sure they've forgotten I even exist. It's been years since anyone tried anything," Erin sighed. She bowed her head, remembering that fearful time and understanding his concern.

She hadn't been hunted for quite a while. When she was still a little girl with Baron, every so often she would get the feeling like someone was watching them. She felt safe with him during their walks, though. Baron was always on guard while they would go out on their treks, always ready to turn and protect her.

During one of their longer explorations the first attack had happened. The smell of sulfur saturated the air and soon there was a huge hulking man standing in the middle of the forest, ready for a fight. His face was covered with an evil red mask and long greasy black hair fell from his head. He lunged at Erin with a grunt, big meaty hands trying to grab her. She screamed out in fear, but Baron got to her first, grabbing her and breaking out in a run. Baron had quickly stashed her in one of their many hiding places, growling at her to stay put, no matter what she heard. He turned into his massive wolf form and went back to attack the man. The sounds of the fight continued for minutes while Erin wavered between wanting to run out and help her wolfie and being petrified in place. After a while, Baron let out a long howl and there was a grunt from the attacker. Erin heard quick steps of retreat and the smell of sulfur again invaded her senses.

Poking her head out from her hiding place, she saw Baron, still in his wolf form, glancing around for any other attackers. The huge man had disappeared into the night. Baron stayed in wolf form for the rest of the walk back to their cave. He made her ride on his back so that he could quickly take them to safety should any other attackers emerge. That night he slept at the foot of her bed. It was then he began to explain about her special lineage and why she would be an asset to anyone who was able to get a hold of her.

"I knew from the moment I smelled you that you were an angel," Baron had rumbled when he finally changed back. "I knew I had to stay by your side and make sure you were ok, that no one could ever hurt you."

"But Baron," Erin had said, "that's just a silly name you call me."

"No, my littlest angel, it's what you _are_. The blood that flows through you is that of both the heavens and of hell. You are a true mix of all the good and evil in the world. You have powerful magic, little one, a magic that courses through your veins. Magic that could bring about the destruction of either of those forces, depending on which side got to you first." He sighed then, patting her head gently. "But do not worry. I will protect you. Always. I promise on my life I'll keep you safe, little angel. I'll never leave your side if you are in need."

Erin had been so shocked by the news that she was a magical being. She had heard stories about people who could heal with their minds and had seen the destruction done by the evil magics in the world. She just never thought she would be part of that realm.

The two of them always stayed close after that. There were a few other attacks as Erin began to figure out how to use her magic powers, but soon they started to ebb off. Baron encouraged her practice. He showed her what he knew and brought her anything from the magical world that would help her gain more knowledge. Her abilities grew daily. She would often perform a small spell and discover a new use for her magic. Baron consistently cautioned her that she should keep her true talents hidden from any outsiders. She could help those in need, yes, but he said she should never expel a large burst of magic, as that would alert those who were looking for her. It would take a powerful nose to smell what she really was if she didn't use her magics, and that meant wolves for the most part. Werewolves didn't really concern themselves with hunting down angels anyway. He promised to teach her how to fight, with weapons and with whatever magical knowledge he had. He told her that if anything ever happened to him, she would need to know how to take care of herself.

After years of practicing and honing her talents, she now used them in small potions to help those who came to her. Her visions, when they came, showed her the past and the future in small clips that she couldn't comprehend very often. She was always cautious of calling on her full power thanks to Baron's warnings. Today was the first time in ages that she had pulled every ounce of magic from her body to help someone. It was worth it to save her wolfie, though. She couldn't even begin to think about living a life without him in it. He was right, though, she mused, they might have felt that.


	5. Hell, Present Day

"Did you feel that, my loves?" The Queen asked her husband and son in glee. She clapped her hands and a flicker appeared in front of her throne. There stood her 'all-knowing' oracle. Looking over at him she exclaimed quickly, "That burst of power, Cole, it must be the Marked One. I can sense it." She paused in her excitement. "Michael, tell me what you just felt. I want to know what you know! Tell me that you know where the Marked One is," the Queen cried out harshly.

Michael Cole dipped his head in respect to the Queen, not wanting to anger her. He brought a shimmery hand to stroke his chin and closed his eyes. "Yes, I see it m'lady. I can see the ripples of power that were sent out over the surface land." He drew in a long quivering breath, "So… much… power. Silver and dark intertwining, dancing along the ground." In his mind's eye he saw the two that she wanted him to focus on. The girl, the dark wolf, death and life entangled. He tried to focus on their location, but as usual he had no more answers. Before his servitude to the Queen started, he had always been a part of a trio of oracles. They complemented each other enough to describe the whole event. Alone, however, he was pretty lost.

He paused and contemplated his next words, "I cannot tell you where the center of the power is, where the Marked One is. However, I can tell you that there was an immense explosion of magics and whoever was on the other end of it would have been vastly effected." Tilting his head to one side, he opened his eyes to gaze warily at the Queen, "Is there anything else you require from me?"

"What?!" She cried out in fury, "You spout some dribble about explosions and give me no real answers and expect me to be happy with that pathetic vision?" She reached out for her golden scepter so that she could send the oracle back to the nether, away from her sight. "Fucking useless man," she mumbled when he was gone. "Should have found a better oracle when there were more for the picking, now I'm stuck with him," she groused to her husband.

He patted her leg and said, "You could always kill him, that usually makes you feel better."

The Queen pondered his words for a second, "No," she sighed out in resignation, "then I would have no one to say blatantly obvious things in an annoying manner." She looked around the throne room as if trying to decide what her next action would be.

Her gaze landed on her son she said, "Finn, darling, help your mother out here. We need someone to go up and find the Marked One so that I can have that power. I will NOT be a happy woman until I get it." Beside her, the King groaned quietly. She shot him a look of disdain, "Something bothering you, darling?" Her voice dripped fury as she extended out the last word as long as possible.

The King looked slightly chagrined, "No my evilest rosebud, I was just wondering who you would like to send this time around."

"Send Kane, he's always good for a hunting mission," she said after a moment's thought.

"You had him killed years ago, mother," Finn reminded her, "when he fucked up the first time you sent him looking for the Marked One, remember?"

Sighing, the Queen turned to her son. "Oh poo, did I really?" Thinking back over the passage of time in the underbelly, her memories landed on Kane returning empty-handed after being sent to find the Marked One. Of course, she had killed him. Well, not her personally. She didn't want to get her hands dirty by touching the filthy deformed demon. The Beast had taken care of that for her. Giggling, she remembered the Beast pulling his arms and legs off after rendering him unconscious by throwing him around the pit. The Beast had finally pulled the rest of him into a hold and squeezed until the head of Kane had popped off and rolled over to where the Queen and King sat, enjoying the show of power. There were punishments for those who did not perform. Kane had _not_ performed.

Finn stroked his short beard in thought, " _I_ could go, mother."

"Oh, Finn _darling_ , always so willing to be brave and work for me. Willing to bring forth Bálor to fight for my causes," she cooed at her only son. "But I need you here to help with running things. Overseeing the demon training and getting them ready for the approaching fight. I don't need you gallivanting off and leaving your beloved mother to deal with all these ridiculous idiotic demons alone."

The King shot Finn a pointed look, rolling his eyes slightly. Finn echoed the sentiment. It was better to just go with her desires when she was in this kind of mood, the destruction of decent demons would occur if one pressed her too hard. He wasn't that into unnecessary collateral damage. If a war was going to come, he would need all the suitable demons he could get.

"What about the Taker, my love?" the King asked. "He is your best hunter and could find her in no time."

The Queen shot a look at her husband, "I don't want to have him exhausted for the big event. You know I only call upon him for the rare occasion now, and with the war looming so close I don't think I should send him into an unknown situation." She tapped her finger on her chin, trying to think of any other demon in the underbelly that would be good enough for this mission, but also expendable if it went downhill.

Just then her son interjected, "What about those fucking mutts you love so much?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't do this anymore, Dean thought to himself as he lay in his cage watching the door to their cell. It had been so many fucking years of being good. Doing what the cunt wanted, day in and day out. Lowering himself, debasing himself before her and the King. He wanted to revolt against her. His true nature wanted to fight back.

Looking at his brothers over in their cages, sleeping, he considered why they were still doing this. There was still some small glimmer of hope that maybe someday the fucking bitch would let them go. Wasn't there? Maybe, just maybe, if he just kept it inside a little while longer. His brothers had been humiliated beyond anything imaginable. He fucking hated to see it happen. It went beyond boot licking, it went beyond any of his worst nightmares.

His ears pricked up at the noise of rattling chains. Sighing, he wondered what horrible fucking thing they would be doing now. Fighting for her pleasure? Being examples on the appropriate way to brand a demon? The list went on and on in his head as the noise of the chains came closer to their cages.

Roman and Seth stirred from their sleep and went on alert, hearing the noise as well.

"Fuck, I feel like I just recovered from that last go round," Seth groaned, stretching out his legs. He rose in his cage and blew out a pained shaky breath in preparation for the coming torture.

"Just keep it together, brother," Roman said quietly, flexing his paws slowly. Dean could see the pain radiating in his eyes. The last session had been a rough one. "We're strong. We're even stronger together. We've got this, bro."

The three of them were standing in their cages, ready, when the Viper walked in and tilted his head to the side. He looked down on them, considering their pathetic situation. "Lookssss like the doggiessss get to come out and plaaaay," he hissed with a malevolent smile. His forked tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick his lips, happy that he was the one who got to take them to their daily abuse. "Who wantssss to plaaaay with me todaaaay?"

Dean growled involuntarily and Roman shushed him. "Remember, Deano, remember why we're doing this. It will work, be patient." He bowed his head when the Viper opened his cage first, attaching the chain to his collar. "Just remember why."

The Viper opened Seth's cage and connected his chain and then finally did the same to Dean. They all remained docile and outwardly gave the impression of accepting the other demon's status in the underbelly.

Dean thought about how much he missed Kane. He never would have imagined that thought entering his mind so may eons ago, but the Viper took such a sick pleasure in torture. Taking Kane's place as prison torturer, he extended out the pain longer than Kane ever had. With the big meaty demon, at least the hounds knew what to expect. A couple whippings here and there, a big fist to the skull, some light branding. The occasional choke-hold. But with the Viper, there were enchanted daggers that he wanted to try out. Ones that left open wounds for days. New toys that he would find to please his Queen and inflict the most sadistic pain. He liked to cut and fillet their skin, peeling it back to see their insides. Pretty artwork he called it, as he would watch the cuts on the hounds bleed. When they would recover, he would quickly open the same wounds, adding more and more to increase their torture.

They slowly made their way down the hall toward the throne room. The Viper hadn't done anything to them yet. Dean was grateful for that. His side still hurt from the last few cuts that hadn't healed completely. But with his rotten luck, it only meant that whatever lay behind those doors today was going to be way worse. Walking in and bowing before the royal family, the hounds waited to hear their latest fate.

"My lovely little pets," the Queen's voice permeated their thoughts, "I have a special need for your services today. I need you to find something."

Dean's head snapped up in surprise. His nostrils flared as he looked at the Queen. What was she on about today? Normally she just said that 'so-and-so' would be in charge of their torture session and then they'd take it like the good dogs they were. So, what had changed?

Roman was the first to speak up. "Yes, my royal Queen. Whatever your loyal subjects can do for you will never be enough. We are not fit to even lick the bottom of your regal boots. We will find whatever your imperial highness needs. Our only desire is to serve."

Dean rolled his eyes inwardly, fucking wow, he was pouring it on thick today. He must really be hurt from that last time with the Viper if he was putting on this much charm. He only did that when he didn't have enough strength to get through another agonizing torture session.

"Oh, I am happy to hear that, my dear hellhounds, you have all come so far in showing me just how much you want to serve your true master," the Queen said out loud in the quiet chamber. She paused, fixing a glare at Dean, "And don't forget that I _am_ your true master. Forever."

Anger started to course through his veins, but he did his best to keep his cool. Keep it calm, Ambrose, he told himself. Breathe, and it would all be over soon. They would be returned to their cells and he could lick his wounds in peace. He bowed his head again in submission as she continued.

"I have need of something on the surface, something that only you will be able to sniff out." She paused and gave them all a hard stare, "I want you to find it for me."

The Queen tented her hands in her lap and leaned down on her fingertips. "You will be released to the surface. I do not have anyone else that I can send with you at this time. You will have to deal with this mission alone. The three of you will find the Marked One, the girl whose magic will help me with the coming war. You will find her, and you will bring her to me. I want her alive, but I do not care about anything else. As long as she is still breathing, anything can happen to her." She waived a hand to the side nonchalantly. "She has healing powers," the Queen mused, "so it shouldn't be an issue if a few wounds were to be afflicted along the way." Beside the King, Finn gave out a pleased grunt, smiling his toothy grin.

Dean heard the Viper snicker behind him. Fucker loved that sadistic shit when it came to humans, especially women. Anything to make them scream louder. Anything to cause more fear.

He waited for her to continue, to tell them where they might find this marked girl. Excitement bubbled in his chest. This was going to be their chance. They had waited so long for this moment. He wasn't about to fuck it up by speaking out of turn. A chance to get to the surface, just the three of them? No other demon tagging along? Holy fuck! They'd done it! They'd finally fucking gotten her to let them go.

"Where might we start looking for this 'marked one', my Queen?" Seth asked, tentatively.

"Oh well, that is where I needed your special skills. You will be able to tell her when you catch her scent. It will be a mix of," the Queen shuddered, "good… and evil," she ended with a satisfied smile. "Kane found her… where was that darling?" She asked as she looked over at the King.

"In Northern Europe, somewhere in a cave he said," the King replied.

"Yes, now I remember. So, start there, Asuka will open a portal to the surface and I will allow you the power of return when you have found her." She stopped and regarded them coldly, "Do not make me a fool by failing me."


	6. Finally... Back on Earth

The swirling red portal opened up into a lush green forest and the trio stepped through, out into the cool air. The trees shaded them from the sun, but when Dean looked straight up he could see the sky. Clouds slowly moved along the blue gray atmosphere. He inhaled a long grateful breath. He was back. He and his brothers were finally back with no one following their every move. He was finally on the surface, away from the horror that had been his daily life for who knew how many years.

He glanced over at Roman and Seth who also seemed to be just taking in the moment. None of them wanted to talk just yet; none of them wanted to break the spell of the glorious feel of freedom. True, they weren't really free since they were still fucking dogs, but this was progress. He closed his eyes and relished the slight gusts of wind on his face. He had missed this so fucking much. The cool breeze surrounded them, bringing smells of musty wood, clean air, sunshine, and everything that was good about being back above ground.

A loud whoop in his head caused him to glance back over at his brothers. Seth had jumped into the air and fallen down on his back to roll around on the forest floor. He was moving his whole body back and forth, tossing his head side to side with his eyes closed and his mouth open.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, BROTHERS!" He cried out in Dean's head. "We did it! I can't believe we actually fucking did it! We're free!"

Roman looked on with an amused expression. He met Dean's gaze and gave a slight shrug, letting Seth relish this moment. Both he and Dean knew that they were not _really_ free. Not yet. Although, it was a _huge_ step in the right direction. Now they just needed to find some help. They needed someone in the magic world who could get them out of these fucking collars and break the goddamned spell. They needed to find that girl.

"You know we're not really free, right fucker?" Dean asked after watching Seth's antics for a few minutes.

"Oh, don't ruin this for me, Deano," Seth whined, stopping his roll in the grass. He sent a pleading look Dean's way. "Come here and fucking enjoy this with me. When was the last time we laid down and just watched the clouds go by? When? I sure as shit can't remember. We haven't seen anything but the fucking red and dark for so many years. Just give me my fucking happiness here for a second."

Dean snorted, "Not going to roll in the fucking grass with you, Seth. I'm not a fucking dog."

Seth rose to sit back on his haunches. He tilted his head to the side and glared. "You certainly resemble a fucking dog right now."

Dean snarled, "Shut up Rollins. May look like one, but I don't have to fucking act like it."

Seth's mouth set into a huge wolfish grin, his tongue lolling out to one side. Before Dean could even sense what was going to happen, Seth pounced from his position and rolled on top of him. They both went down onto the forest floor, snapping and snarling at each other. Dean trying to get the upper hand so that he could right himself and Seth trying his level best to keep his brother pinned to the ground.

Roman chuckled, "You two need some privacy? I could take a walk and let you get it all out right here."

"Fuck off, Reigns," Dean scowled. Dean grunted again, trying to get Seth to move off him. "Fucking hell, Seth, let me up," Dean growled out impatiently.

"Look at the clouds with me for a minute, then I will," Seth demanded, sulkily.

"Childish ass motherfucker," Dean grumbled affectionately. But he relaxed under Seth's weight, figuring it was easier to indulge the other man. He tilted his head back so that he was comfortably looking up at the sky. The clouds formed pretty pictures. When was the last time they had seen anything beautiful. He thought back to all the times when he and his brothers had lain there after a hard day, relaxing around a fire just looking up at the stars in the sky, dreaming about their futures. He let out an aggravated sigh, he supposed he could give Seth his moment.

Roman padded over to where they were laying on the forest floor. He lay down next to them and tilted his head up to look at the sky. Sighing with content, he rested his head down on his front paws. "Could be a long time before we get to just relax for a second, brothers. We might as well enjoy this for a few minutes."

Seth looked at Dean smugly, "See, even Ro thinks this is the best thing to do right now. Fucking enjoy it, Ambrose. It's been way to fucking long."

Dean grunted in acceptance. Might as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin looked over to where Paige was stirring the cauldron. She could see why the three men had wanted to help the girl out. With her extremely pale skin, long flowing black hair and dark red lips, Paige looked almost too beautiful and fragile to survive in the world on her own. She looked like she needed protection from everything. As she stirred the recipe that Erin had instructed her to make, she began to hum an off-key tune. Erin had to turn away to avoid snickering too loudly. So that was what Kofi was complaining about.

Erin glanced over to the window, hoping to see a familiar head of black hair on a too large body coming over the hill to her hut. Alas, there was nothing there. She kept trying to open her mind and see where he was. To feel if her wolfie was close. Although it didn't work very often, sometimes she was able to see through his mind. Sometimes, when her magic worked just right, she could envision exactly what was happening through his point of view. Humming in frustration at the lack of vision, she attempted to return her attention to the young girl who was helping her now. But Paige did not keep her attention long, her thoughts strayed again to her friend.

Baron had stayed for two days after she had healed him. He said he wanted to make sure that she was safe, and that the hunter wasn't close. On the third day he decided to take his leave, despite her protests that if he wanted to stay longer that was fine. He declined though. He didn't want to bring any more attention to Erin's location. He surely didn't want to bring any danger her way. She sighed and looked back at the herbs she was carefully chopping. The man was too dedicated to her safety for his own good.

"I think it's done," Paige's lilting voice interrupted Erin's thoughts.

"Oh good, now we just add these herbs and then we'll have a decent tincture of healing for those crazy men you live with. It should prevent them having to come and visit me every other day after fighting over stupid things," Erin chuckled.

A blush rose on Paige's cheeks and she dipped her head. "I know they fight over if I should stay or not," she mumbled sadly.

Erin's eyes flashed to Paige's in surprise. "Oh Paige, I didn't mean that you were the stupid reason. I just meant that boys will be boys. They are so focused on their pancakes half the time that any change in their life throws them for a loop." She walked over to where Paige stood by the stove, fiddling with her apron. "You're doing wonderfully. You've helped clean their atrocious living quarters and made sure that they have good wholesome food to eat at night. You are doing great. Look at how far you've come in just two days of learning how to brew a potion." Erin smiled at her and said, "Don't beat yourself up about this. We'll have to use those potions on you then." She reached over to pat Paige on the shoulder and then her world tilted to one side. Fog entered her brain and she was transported to another time.

_Paige was standing there in an unknown kitchen, making a pie and singing her off key tune. There were birds circling around the window sill, attempting to get Paige on key. Paige looked over at them fondly and said something that could not be made out. She suddenly stopped her ministrations and looked over to a door. Walking slowly over to it, she said 'hello' and there was a mumbled answer. She opened the door to reveal a tall man with a bald head and a trimmed beard. He was dressed as a traveler, his large body filling out a white tunic and leather breeches. Dark markings were visible on his arms and shoulders through the thin material. His twinkling blue eyes crinkled at the sides as he gave her a slightly lecherous smile. His eyes shifted to yellow, but quickly changed back to blue. Paige ducked her head when he had smiled. She did not notice the shift but instead blushed at the attention and invited him in. He looked over to where the pie was being made, said something and gestured to his bag. Paige nodded, looking happy that she had a visitor. He retrieved some fruit from his bag and offered it to her. While his bag was opened, there was a glint of a silver dagger, but it was quickly hidden from view by the large man's hands. Paige clapped her hands in excitement, reaching for the fruit. As she did, her mouth formed an 'o'…_

Erin snapped back to the present. Her body shivered from the vision, a familiar feel of her magic churning in the pit of her stomach. It wanted to come out and play. It wanted to move through the air and discover for itself what the vision meant. She closed her eyes and envisioned it flowing from a stream into a large calm lake. Her magic, understanding, ebbed down and let her be.

Swallowing hard, Erin walked over to her kitchen chair and sat down with as much grace as she could muster. She placed her hand over her heart and tried to gain equilibrium. Her breath was coming in short pants and from Paige's shocked expression she knew that she was scaring the poor girl.

"I'm fine," she panted. "I just… don't worry about it. I just was having a memory."

Paige looked at her with concern. "Should I run to get some help? You seemed to be out of it for a minute. You didn't even hear me calling you."

"No, don't worry Paige. I'll be just fine. Why don't you just go ahead and take the potion we just made to your boys. Let them know it's no charge, but I might have to get some baked goods in payment later." Erin marshaled her best smile to let the girl know that all was well.

Paige seemed to consider Erin for a minute, then satisfied that she was fine, she gathered the potion and the rest of her things. Before she left for the Unicorn Erin said, "Just a little word of advice, however. You shouldn't be working in the kitchen there too much. And you should definitely avoid anyone who…" Erin paused, trying to think of the best way to keep from scaring the pale girl. "Well, just avoid anyone who isn't Kofi, Xavier or Big E, I guess is what I am trying to say. You never know what people's intentions are if they're strangers."

Paige shot Erin a confused look, "Uh, ok. I guess I'll keep that in mind. I don't really cook or do anything at the Unicorn anymore since the fights started anyway. I'll keep myself to the house, I guess." She looked at Erin with a hopeful expression, "…And with you some more? Learning?"

Erin smiled genuinely at her, "Of course with me! You're welcome here anytime." She watched as Paige left her small home. Sighing, she dropped her head in her hands and wished that Baron was back. He would understand what the vision meant. And if not, he would at least lend her a shoulder for comfort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Baron prowled through the forest, stopping here and there to sniff the air for any changes. He was a man on a mission. Well, a wolf on a mission. Who the fuck was hunting him so tirelessly? He had been hunted through his many years on this world, but this one seemed so different. They did not seem to even give off a little of the evil smell of 'hunter' that only he could tell. Every time he felt the knowing prickle of someone watching him, his nose was only filled with the pleasant smells of the woods around him and the sense of home.

He looked from side to side as he walked, trying to ascertain if there had been anyone stalking around the cave entrance. He noticed some tiny footprints, assuming they were from a child that had found its way to the waterfall to gather water or escape for an early autumn swim. They were barely the size of Erin's feet.

Thinking about Erin, he wondered how she was doing. He knew that a large burst of magic like that would alert all the forces who were looking for her. He knew that someday, they would have to deal with the inevitable. However, if he had anything to say about it, he would put it off as long as possible. He promised to protect her forever and protect her he would. He just needed to clear up this hunter business, then all would be back to normal.

As he was standing there, thinking about his beloved friend, he smelled cinnamon. Odd, he thought to himself, it smelled like home. Like good. Like comfort and apple pie. It smelled like memories of when he was a tiny boy running in to see what his mum had made for treats. He raised his head to look around for anyone in the vicinity. His eyes searched the undergrowth, looking for any threats or any signs of life. There were none that he could tell, and he went back to following the tracks around the cave. When he got to the waterfall, he decided to go in and check it out. He hadn't been inside in a while and it held such warm memories of when he and Erin had just met.

Slowly he made his way through the water and padded into the cave. His eyes opened wide as he saw that in his old bed there was a sleeping form. "Not fucking again," he thought. The strong smell of cinnamon filled his nose and he moved closer to investigate.


	7. Just Who is the Bad Guy Here?

Baron looked at the sleeping woman. Her long red hair fanned out around her face and on the top of her head, she had the most ridiculous goggled spectacles. She was dressed in leather from head to toe and had wrapped herself in a long, hooded cloak. A dagger poked out of her leather boots. Beside her, a bow and quiver rested. Baron could see that the arrows inside were not of wood and regular fletching but were made completely of silver. This was the hunter? This woman? The one who smelled of cinnamon and home?

Baron backed out of the cave carefully. What was she hunting him for? As far as he knew, there were no woman werewolf hunters. It was a family tradition passed down from father to son, so why was there a beautiful woman who had decided to take it upon herself to finish him off? He felt the need to fight her and destroy the threat, but her cinnamon smell was wreaking havoc on his mind and the rest of his body. He needed to distance himself to figure out a good course of action. Turning tail, he started to run quietly through the forest, away from the alluring woman and her damned delicious scent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean cocked his head to the side as he heard something moving through the woods. They were running, he could hear that. Lifting his nose into the air, he sniffed toward the noise. A smell of magic came wafting his way. He looked over to the underbrush and could make out a large form of a wolf coming towards them. The wolf was still yards away and seemed to not notice the three hellhounds. Good, that was to their advantage, Dean thought. They would need the element of surprise in order to get someone to listen to them… or to at least help them. He had no clue how they were supposed to communicate since the Queen seemed to be the only fucking one who could talk with them.

Roman's ears pricked up and Seth went still beside him. They too sensed it. Looking back into the woods, Dean could see the magic that was surrounding this large wolf. It swirled around it like tendrils, black and white interlacing around its form as it ran through the forest. He sniffed again, the magic was fresh, a couple days at the most. It wasn't the wolf's though, that much he knew, well he _thought_ he knew. No werewolf he had ever heard of had magic like that in his repertoire. See, he thought to himself smugly, he _had_ paid a little attention in the few magic courses the monks made him attend. What was it that the Queen had said? A mixture of good and evil? Smelling the air again, he noticed the stench of evil magics, but woven in between was a sweet smell of pure good, clean. Was this the girl? The girl was a fucking werewolf?

XXXXXXXXXX

Becky Lynch moved her hand to her dagger as soon as she felt the wolf leave. She had known the moment that it had entered the cave, she felt the difference in the air. She was hoping for it at some point this week. She knew that this cave had been used by the filthy animal as a frequent stopping off place. She _knew_ she just needed to stick around for long enough and it would come back. She just didn't expect to be on her side taking a feckin' nap when it chose to make its presence known.

Feckin' monster. They were all monsters. She'd rid the world of 'em one bleedin' wolf at a time. There wouldn't be another family torn up by the bastard. Gathering her supplies quickly she took an arrow out and readied herself for a fight. This was going to end today, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What should we do?" Seth asked after a minute of watching the wolf. It had stopped running and was now prowling in the wood, tilting its head to the side every now and then and sniffing as if tasting the air for change.

"We simply have to get it to listen to us," Dean said slowly.

"Right, ok easy, I'll just fucking change into a man, walk up and fucking have a chat then, shall I?" Seth snarked out.

"Calm down Seth," Roman scolded softly, "we need to get a plan going here. You guys see that, right? You see the magics mixing around it? I've never seen anything like that. Even when we talked about this sort of thing, there was always good versus evil magic, never good _and_ evil magic working together. Do you think that's some sort of ward? Or do you think that it's actually the girl we're supposed to be looking for."

"Awfully big for a girl," Dean mused.

"Hey Ambrose, you mind going over and checking out what kind of package it's sporting? It'd be more action than you ever saw during the wars," Seth snickered.

"Fuck. Off. Rollins." Dean spat out, growling out low in his throat. He looked back at the wolf, it had stopped and was looking in their direction. He was pretty sure that they had been sensed, but they might not have been seen yet. They needed a damn plan.

"Let's just circle and hope for the best?" Roman suggested calmly, "It's not like we have much of a chance for surprise now anyway, look at the way it's already scented us."

Dean watched the wolf for a few seconds more. "I'll go left, Rollins you go right and Reigns, right up the middle, brother. Remember, we want to try to chat, not fucking maim," he said as he gave Seth a pointed look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Baron could smell it. The sulfur of hell reeked in the air, but there was something…off. It was kind of like when he first encountered Erin, the smell of evil mixed in with something so pure. This was not as black and white as his little angel, but whatever it was, it was not purely evil… of that he was sure. He looked over to where the scent was coming from and tried to see any forms in the forest. He didn't want to deal with a damn demon fight today, he had his cinnamon haired hunter to think about. This was highly inconvenient.

The smell of sulfur started to circle around him. He could tell that there was more than one. He glanced to his left and his right, noticing the sulfur coming closer. Just ahead he heard a slight shuffle through the forest and a third sulfuric scent. Three of them, he could take them. He'd done it before to protect Erin. He braced his body and bared his teeth and prepared for a fight. Just then, he smelled cinnamon wafting from behind him. Grinning to himself he thought, this was going to be an interesting afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Becky quietly prowled through the underbrush, following the wolf's tracks as quickly as she could. Feckin' bastard wasn't going to escape this time around. She had been pretty sure she had killed it last time around, but it seemed like this one was feckin' invincible. Steeling herself for a hard fight, she nocked an arrow into her bow. Best to get at least one off before she had to go for the dagger. That's what her Da always said, shoot first, aim true and kill quickly so you don't have to be in the fray.

She could hear the heavy breathing of the wolf, she knew it was close. Stopping suddenly, she noticed other sounds in the forest around them. Panting and low growls. It wasn't alone. Feck. It had met up with its pack? Feck, Feck, Feck. Ok, Becky girl, she told herself, you've got this. You've got yerself a full quiver and if all else fails, a couple of silver dirks to the neck should do a bit o' damage.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Someone else is here," Roman said in confusion. "I think they're behind the wolf, I can sense them, but I can't see them. See anything Ambrose?'

"Besides the fucking behemoth of a wolf in the middle here? No, can't say I do." Dean paused and sniffed the air, sure enough there was another scent mingling in with theirs and the wolf's. It held no magic but instead a clean and leather smell. He scented silver as well. Huh, guess they weren't the only ones who wanted to have a 'chat' with the werewolf. They had better move in before someone came and spoiled their party plans.

"I'm going in closer, let's get this done before we get rudely interrupted. Remember boys, _nice_ and _polite_ … we need damn help not a fucking fight," Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Baron looked around him as the three hellhounds moved in. They regarded him curiously but did not make a move to attack. He was more than confused that the three demons didn't immediately try to take him out. Every other demon he had encountered had gone straight to attacking him without so much as a single 'how do you do'. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation amongst themselves. The one to his right dipped his head as if in greeting.

Confused, Baron stepped back a few steps. What the fucking hell was this?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, did you hear that?" Seth asked anxiously.

"Someone's definitely here to ruin the party," Dean mumbled.

"We've got to get this big guy to move, if he stays here he's going to get hurt and then we'll have to find someone else with all the magic markings we need. I'm pretty sure that's going to be a tall order." Roman piped in.

They slowly moved so that they were closer to the wolf, he was baring his teeth in a show of strength, but thankfully he hadn't moved in for the attack just yet. Dean figured maybe a bow, maybe just a show of submission to get him to come along. He dipped his head, attempting to show that he had no desire to do anything to hurt the damn wolf. He just needed to get him to help. He needed to know where that damn magic came from.

It seemed to work, the wolf stepped back a few steps and refrained from attacking them still.

Dean slowly approached the wolf, getting closer and closer to the magic tendrils that dripped off of his large form. He needed to know if this was what they were looking for. He needed to see for himself if this was the magic that they were sent to find. If it was, maybe it would be strong enough to get them out of this whole predicament.

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't a pack of werewolves! It was three demon hounds and a werewolf! Becky panicked slightly, should she just stay back and watch the show? The demons didn't seem to be doing anything to hurry their attack along. They seemed to be intently staring at the wolf, instead, as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle. One dipped its head down and began to slowly approach the wolf. Oy, this was _not_ a bleedin' meeting of the feckin' evil club.

Lifting her bow, she took aim at the werewolf's heart. Who the feckin' hell cared if there _were_ demons here, she had a mission damn it. She would complete that mission to the best of her bleedin' ability. And the consequences? Well, t' hell with the damn consequences.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three hounds and the wolf heard the arrow release from the bow before they even saw where it was coming from. Dean knew that someone was trying to get their wolf. This was not going to go well if the damn bastard died before he got his fucking answers. Growling low in his throat he launched himself at the wolf, attempting to hit it and get it to move out of the way of the arrow. He arced through the air and much to his chagrin, found himself between that arrow and the fucking wolf. Pain seared through his side as the silver arrow pierced just below his ribs into his gut. Howling out, he fell to the ground, twisting in agony from the shot. Jesus, Ambrose, have to be a fucking savior even as a demon, he thought to himself through a haze of pain.

"Dean! Fucking hell, man!" Seth cried out, running over to where Dean had fallen. Soon another arrow flew through the air, aiming again toward the wolf, but it quickly dodged away from the oncoming shot. Looking over at the location the arrows were coming from, Seth bolted off in that direction. He was going to take out this threat, no matter fucking what. The wolf followed behind, to help? Or to hinder, Dean was not sure. He was only sure of the fucking arrow in his side that burned so fucking bad.

Roman ran over to his side to inspect Dean's damage, "You good for a second, brother? I need to help him out. You know how he gets if he thinks he's in charge of a fight."

Huffing out a pained breath Dean said, "Go, fucking go save the asshole Ro, and try to save the goddamned wolf while you're at it too." With that Roman shot off to chase after the other two. The pain was getting to be too much for Dean. The arrow must have hit something a little more serious than just muscle. It was taking all his effort to breathe in and out. The stars behind his eyes were exploding every time his lower haunches twitched. This was how he fucking died, this was it. He knew he would be the fucking first one to go, just…goddamn it…he didn't think it would be on the first fucking day of his return to the surface.

He was fading in and out now, he could hear the tussle of the fight. It seemed that Roman and Seth were yelling at each other that it was a fucking girl. Roman cried out for Seth to stop, but then they were also yelling that the wolf seemed to be protecting the damn hunter. What the fuck was going on. Those two were going to be so fucking lost without him if he fucking died. Attempting to stand with the last bit of strength left in him, pain shot up his side once again. This time, however, he lost the fight and consciousness.


	8. Confusion, Slightly Explained

_Erin, fucking hell, Erin… Hear this. I really need you to hear this. I'm on my way. Something… odd happened. I need your help so fucking bad. It's so bad. I need a healer, not for me, I'm fine little one. Do not worry about that. But… well, you'll see. Erin, please, my little angel, I'm coming. I know you can feel me, I know you can hear me, I'm coming now, as quickly as I can from near the cave. Do not have anyone near. Ensure the area is safe. Above all, trust me about this. Trust your wolfie, I would never hurt you or allow anyone else to. Be vigilant. I am coming soon._

Erin snapped her head up from where she had fallen asleep in her chair. Baron? He had never been able to speak to her like that before. She opened her mind to see if she could link them again. To see if she could speak back to him. To see if she could feel what he was dealing with right now. Nothing came. Stupid magic, she groaned, wishing that it would work perfectly at all times.

Looking around her hut, she quickly cleaned everything away from the earlier potion making. She set out her necessary healing items and cleared and prepared her mind for the coming magics. She trusted Baron, but that message was a bit obscure, even for him. Again, she attempted to see through his eyes. Focusing on the memory of her dearest friend she conjured his face in her mind. She looked deep into his eyes in her mind's eye and envisioned reaching out to touch his cheek. Fog settled into her brain.

_The weight of two people on his back is only slightly heavy, and oh so worth it. He must get them to Erin. A smell of cinnamon wafts in and out of his nose, bringing happy memories along with the worry she knows he feels. Wait, that's not two people, that's one person and something else. It is not visible. Two dogs walk quickly beside him, one with a serious limp, but it seems to be making the time just fine. The other one seems okay, if not slightly worried. It's a dog on his back! And another silver arrow…_

Erin brought herself back out of the vision slowly. The link had seemed very open, if only for a minute. Why was Baron bringing dogs to her? She couldn't see what they were, but she knew that they were not anything like dogs she had seen in her time on this earth. The body had felt light, like a young man. She had seen the clothing, but not much else. Curse her visions for not being perfect.

Night was falling fast. The sun set in a million hues of reds and purples, but she ignored the beauty in exchange for worry. She knew her wolf was fine, she could sense that. He had said that. She needed to trust he would not lie. But, she could sense the worry and the fear in his call. Erin brewed healing tea and placed mats out for the dogs to lay on when they came. Surely, they would want to stay inside with their master who was on Baron's back.

After sitting there for hours, the door finally opened to reveal her hulking friend with a limp body in his arms. Behind him, the two dogs she had seen in the vision were waiting beside the body of the third. It had an arrow protruding its side just like the one that Baron had been hit with three days earlier. Well, since it was after midnight, technically four days earlier.

"Baron!" Erin cried out as she helped him inside. "Are you sure you're ok? I know you said you were, but who is this man you brought? What happened to him?" She asked, pointing to the body in his arms. "And the dogs?" Erin looked out to where they were circling around their friend, worrying her lip. "Those are no dogs I've ever seen," She whispered.

"Angel, I'm so glad you heard my call. This one needs help, but the hound needs it first. I know that it is strange to ask this of you. They are demons, sort of. Their smell... I don't know how to explain it to you, but they aren't demons. I think they're good. Or trying to be, or something like that. The one who took the arrow saved my life, little one. He took the hit for me so that I could get back to you safely. And this is not a man, this is the _woman_ who has been hunting me." Baron placed the woman on her bed and pulled back the cloak to reveal long red tresses and a beautiful pale face.

Erin gasped, "Then why did you bring her _here_? Why not just kill her and be rid of the threat? She obviously tried to kill you."

"Little one, could we please do more explaining _after_ you help them. I promise to let you in on all I know and tell you the whole story, but for right now Cinnamon here has a pretty bad hellhound bite on her leg and has been unconscious since the fight. The hound out there has been hit by a silver arrow meant for me, and the other hound _might_ have gotten a werewolf bite for his actions in the attack. Please, please, calm yourself and do what you do best, angel, then we will discuss. Please." Baron was begging. Baron never begged. He suggested strongly or quietly requested, but he never begged.

Sighing, Erin said, "Bring the demon in here, I will deal with his injury first. The bites are bad, but I can already tell that they will both survive. However, I do not feel much life left in the thing on the ground out there."

"Hound, little angel, he's a hellhound… not a thing."

"Fine, hellhound, whatever. Just bring him in," she said grumbling. Under her breath she asked herself why Baron thought that bringing three _demons_ into her safe home was a decent idea. They, after all, were the ones who had hunted her all these years.

Baron went out to where the hounds were guarding their friend. He bent and lifted the almost lifeless body with ease. Careful not to jostle it too much, he brought it in and laid it on one of the mats that she had put out before they came. Erin looked down on the unconscious body of the hound in minor disgust. Filthy demon…but for Baron, she sighed inwardly, she would do anything. The other two hounds stayed near the door, just inside. They regarded her with interest as she leaned over the barely breathing form of their ally, however they did not move from their position. Baron must have told them to behave.

Kneeling down, she cleared her mind and envisioned the silver light of her healing magic working up the markings on her body. She felt it move through her like a trickling stream moving into a flowing river, but suddenly, the dark marks began to move with more power. A black river of magic flowed up through the silver river and burst out of her hands where she had placed them on the demon. Surprised, she moved back quickly. The black side of her magic had never moved for healing before. It had never moved at _all_.

She moved toward the body of the demon hound and inspected where the arrow had pierced its side. It seemed to be breathing easier from the healing of the dark magics. It still had not regained consciousness, but at least it was not dead. Well, however not dead as demons _could_ be, she surmised.

She reached down, as she had just four days previous, and grasped the arrow firmly in her hand. Erin gave an unceremoniously hard yank, freeing it from the hound's side. The body beneath her shook from the pull. She placed her hand over where black blood was beginning to flow from the wound and tried again to call forth her silver magic. White light piercing through her hands quickly turned to black and the wound began to weave itself shut.

Erin did not feel as if she had even used any of her magic. She checked her body for fatigue, but her magic stores were nowhere near depleted. If anything, she felt slightly energized. The hound on the floor was healed to the best of her ability for the moment, and she needed to focus on the others who needed her help.

Walking quickly over to the woman, she pulled back the cloak a little more to reveal a deep bite in her upper thigh. As she leaned over to further inspect the injury, Baron twitched with concern beside her. Erin felt her silver healing light flowing instantly through her body. It poured out of her fingertips as she brushed them over the wound. Effortlessly, she closed each tooth mark and bound the wound with an antiseptic tonic to remove the poison left by the demon. The woman moaned a little yet remained unconscious. Baron looked relieved at the healed wound and nodded gratefully at Erin.

Satisfied with her work on the first two injured, Erin turned her attention to the last injured hellhound. She walked slowly over to him while he regarded her with what seemed like slightly suspicious eyes. She didn't blame him. She held her own suspicions regarding the trio.

Erin bent down slightly so that she might run a hand over the side of the hound and he shuddered before she even touched him. She turned to him and finally spoke, "You needn't worry, puppy." That earned her a scoffing snort. "I'll not hurt you. My wolf told me to save you, so that is what will happen here. Trust me."

He cocked his head to the side, eyes still filled with concern, but he moved slightly so that she might see where Baron had taken a chunk out of his shoulder. The blood flowing from the wound had already slowed. Erin could tell that it was probably painful. If these things experienced pain, that was. She reached out and finally touched the wound.

"Fucking hell, that hurts like a sonofabitch when it gets touched, Roman! She's going to fucking kill me!" The hound cried out in Erin's mind.

Erin yanked her hand back in shock. Had the hound just spoken? She peered at it again and it looked into her eyes.

"Shit, man, she's staring at me something fucking weird now. I'm all for getting rid of the fucking pain and she did take care of Dean, but what the fuck!" He paused as if listening to an answer.

"Yes, fine, I'll fucking calm down. Next time _you_ get a bite taken out of _you_ by the big bad wolf." The hellhound was in full on whining mode now. Erin let out a little chuckle and placed her hand on his wound. The dark magic that she had been so surprised to see earlier flowed out with ease, binding up the torn skin and healing away any markings that Baron had even touched it.

"Holy fucking shit, Ro! Did you see that? Could fucking use that shit after the Viper gets his fangs in us." The hound was giddy with being healed, stretching and prancing about.

"You're welcome," Erin said with a small smile, patting him on the head.

He growled lightly, "She thinks I'm a dog! I mean yeah, I look like a dog, but shit. She's beautiful as hell and has a pair of tits to write fucking home about, but she _fucking thinks I'm a dog_!"

Erin was a little confused as to why she could only hear this one hound. She quickly looked over to where Baron stood next to Cinnamon. He hadn't stopped looking at her since he brought her into the hut. He held her hand softly and stroked the back of it with his huge thumb. She wondered what he was thinking because he seemed too distracted for a chat at this point.

This was all so odd, though. She had never heard anyone in her mind in her life, with the exception of that small connection with Baron that occasionally worked. A blush crept up to her cheeks when it finally hit her that the hound had mentioned a very intimate part of her body.

"How the fuck should I know why she's blushing, probably too much healing. I'm not good at this magic shit," the hound groused.

Erin looked over at the other hellhound. He seemed to be regarding her with a very curious look on his face. Slowly, he rose to walk over to her. Standing before her, he bowed his head in what she assumed was gratitude for fixing his friends. She reached over and tousled the wiry fur behind his ears as well. "You're welcome doggy number two. I know what it's like to almost lose a friend. Don't worry, though, that one will be just fine. He'll just need to sleep off the effects of having so much magic flowing through him."

"Ha! Fucking 'doggy number two', Roman! Eat it!" The first hound shouted in her mind.

The one he called Roman looked over at him with a glare, "She just saved Dean's and your asses, Seth. Just calm down for a minute. We're being trusted by the wolf, and this girl is obviously special. She's the healer, can't you see that? She's the one we were supposed to look for. Did you not see the way the magic wove around her, both good and evil? She can help us. Act your age for once and be quiet."

Erin bristled at their conversation. They were looking for her? They knew of her mixed magics. Also, wait, she could hear them both now? She needed to talk to Baron, privately, now! She stood to get his attention when there was a groan in her head from the hound on the floor. She looked over at him and he opened his eyes, looking into hers.

"Ugh, am I fucking dead now? There's an angel here. Does that mean I finally fucking died?" He asked in awe, his voice also penetrating her mind.

Seth cackled in her mind, "Nah, Deano the Invincible rides again. You survived thanks to her healing. She got me too, so we're all good. I wish we could thank her," he rambled on. "Roman says she's definitely the one we're looking for. Now we just need to figure out how to communicate."

Erin cleared her throat in the silence, "Um, hello?"

Baron and the three hellhounds turned their faces toward hers.

"Right, um so let me see here, Seth? Roman, and Dean. I guess, welcome to my home. I was glad to help, and I think the communication thing is not really an issue here, as far as can I see it," she said to the quiet room.

Four mouths dropped open in shock.


	9. Some Answers, Even More Questions

Baron sat with her outside the hut, speaking in hushed tones. "You can hear them? I had no idea that was even possible." He hummed softly to himself, "Do you think it's just them? Or maybe all demons. I know you have the dark side within you, maybe that has something to do with it."

"I don't know, but I do know this is all a little confusing right now." She leaned into his shoulder, seeking comfort from the whole evening's events. "What is with you and that girl?" She finally asked after a moment.

Baron cleared his throat and a blush tinged his cheeks. He was blushing? Baron never blushed. This new side of him begging and blushing was a little much for Erin to handle.

"I'm not sure what it is, angel. I saw her and smelled her. She smells like home to me. Like cinnamon and good memories. She might be hunting me now, but I don't know if maybe… well," he cleared his throat again. "Never mind. Anyway, thank you for saving her. And them. I don't understand what is going on there, but it seems like they are not really whole demons. I smelled something off when they first began to circle me in the wood. None of them moved to attack me and then the one shot out of nowhere to actually take a fucking arrow for me."

"Dean," Erin murmured.

"I'll just have to trust you on that one. Is it weird hearing them? Can you hear them now? I mean, they're just on the other side of the door, but if it's a mind thing…" Baron's question dropped off as he watched Erin's face.

"No, I can't hear them right now. Maybe I have to be in the same room as them. Who knows," she shrugged, confused at the new abilities her magic had brought to light. "Before tonight, I never even knew that talking to someone without actually talking was possible. I've been able to see you through visions, sure, but we've never had a conversation!" Erin exclaimed.

"Well, you certainly shocked us all with your admission earlier. It will be interesting to see why they came to me, and why they were looking for you. That's what you said, right. The one said that they had been looking for you specifically? Did they say why?"

"Not really, the one called Roman said something about helping them. I think I should probably go in and talk to them. I wonder if I need to speak out loud to talk, I mean if they can speak in _my_ mind, maybe I can speak into theirs." She leaned back from him and asked, "You're not going back out tonight, are you? You're not going to dump three demons and a hunter on my doorstep and then leave?" Erin arched her brow and gave him a slightly scathing look.

Baron ducked his head and chuckled. "No, little one, I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll be right here, outside standing guard. I want to make sure you're safe and sound." He paused, looking at her, "You used quite a bit of magic. Frankly I'm amazed you're not exhausted."

"Me too, but it was invigorating. I felt like there was no end to the stores, this time. I'm not sure if it was because the black was working with the white, but either way, I feel just fine." She shot him a genuine smile and hugged him again. "I'm glad you're safe. You've got to stop with this trying to give me the shock of my life thing."

Baron wrapped both arms around her tightly and held her for a minute. "You mean the world to me, little angel," he whispered softly. "You will always be the most important thing in my life. I'm sorry that I scared you."

Erin snickered, "The way you were looking at that hunter, you might want to check yourself before saying that I'll always be the most important thing to you."

Baron rolled his eyes and tousled her hair affectionately.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you _sure_ you're ok, Dean?" Seth asked him for the fifty millionth time.

Dean groaned, if this continued maybe he would just lie and say he was feeling worse again and needed sleep. But the truth of it was he had never felt better in his life, as a human or a hellhound. Every pain he had ever experienced in his body over the past eon was gone. His mind felt sharp and he was ready to take on any action that came their way. Shit, he was even ready for the Viper if he happened to appear.

"For the last time, I'm fine, Seth. Thanks for worrying though, brother, it's nice to know you truly love me," Dean laughed.

"I don't fucking love you, you asshole, I just don't want to have to deal with Roman's breakdown if you were to actually die," Seth pouted.

Roman snickered from over where he lay by the fire. He had dragged his mat closer to the heat, not used to the cooler temperatures above ground. Dean considered pulling his mat closer to Roman and gaining more warmth from the fire and his brother, but he also just wanted to relax for a second. It actually felt nice to have some cool air surrounding him.

Looking around the room, he took in the healer's hut. There were drying herbs in almost every corner and a well-used table and cauldron stood near the stove. He smelled the sweet scent in the air of brewed tea and clean home. This place was so much better than their cell down in the underbelly. Calm waves of previous spells floated through the air, dancing around the herbs and flickering the few candles that were lit. There was magic woven through everything in the hut, little tendrils of white and black flowing here and there. It covered everything with a shimmer that only those who truly understood magic could see.

The hunter still lay in the healer's bed. She had not gained consciousness yet, but he could tell that she slept peacefully. White tendrils of the healer's magic encircled her leg and flowed back and forth up her side. Delicate patterns of silver wove in and out of the hunter's breeches where Seth's bite had torn them. He wondered what would cause such a pretty woman to take on the life of a hunter. That was usually reserved for the men in a family. But, he mused, who was he to say anything about the futures of people. Here he was a fucking hellhound. Ages ago he never would have thought this was even possible. If it wasn't for that damn…

Hearing approaching footsteps, Dean snapped out of his contemplation. The door slowly opened to reveal the healer in all of her stunning beauty. Her silver white hair had been pulled back from her pale face. One blue eye and one lavender eye focused on the hunter first. Dean expected to see her wolf behind her, but he remained outside, presumably keeping guard if anyone should show up. He supposed that was the best bet for everyone involved in this odd situation. It would be quite a surprise for anyone to walk in and see three demon hellhounds and an unconscious hunter inside the little hut. The healer walked over to where the sleeping form lay and murmured a few words while brushing her hand over the hunter's leg. Smiling, she turned to see the three of them resting on the mats she had lain out.

Her hands repeatedly smoothed up and down the sides of her skirt as she glanced nervously from him to Seth then Roman. She squinted one eye, the lavender one he noticed, as she held Dean's gaze and tilted her head as if she was attempting to concentrate hard. Dean kind of felt like she was trying to place a spell on them without words, but strangely he didn't feel any fear from what this woman was trying to do.

"…'lo…speak t'…'me on…" Her voice filtered through his mind.

Ah! That's what she was attempting to do. He had no idea that anyone except the Queen of Shit was able to speak to them through telepathy. Thank fuck she could at least hear them, though, even if she couldn't speak that way, otherwise this whole mission to freedom was going to be a lost cause.

"Keep trying, healer," Dean encouraged gruffly.

"Working…it," she crinkled her forehead in the most adorable manner. Fuck, he didn't need to think those thoughts right now. Seth must be rubbing off on him in the worst way.

"I can't hear anything," Seth complained. "Is she saying something? Did you hear anything, Roman?"

"Not yet, maybe she just needs to practice more. Dean seems to hear something. Is that right, brother?" Roman asked after a few seconds of listening and staring at the healer.

"I've gotten a few words." Dean acknowledged, keeping his eyes on the healer, attempting to will her thoughts to enter his mind. "Keep going, healer, I'm at least getting some whole words now," he continued with reassurance.

She gave him a glowing smile and crinkled her forehead again in concentration. "Never done…didn't know it was…Baron said it might not…working?" She finished and tilted her head to the side expectantly.

Dean let out a raspy chuckle, "Uh, well I got a little bit of that. Maybe you just need more practice like Roman said. Try talking to him. He's not a complete twat and has the ability to concentrate better than Seth."

"Hey! Just because she can't talk to me doesn't mean I can't still _hear you_ , fucktard," Seth grumbled.

"Behave!" Roman's low voice rumbled out loudly, with authority. "Watch your mouths, both of you. Have you completely forgotten how to speak in the presence of a lady?" He tilted his head and focused his gaze on the healer. "I apologize for my comrades. They have been in a place where manners did not manner and were not encouraged for way too many years. I give you my word, they will both behave better now." He shot a steely look at Seth and Dean, "Right, brothers?"

"Sorry," Seth said quietly, appropriately reprimanded.

"Yes, he's sorry about that," Dean said with a slight snicker. "It's true, we've not had decent company in too many years. I apologize as well."

Seth huffed loudly and shot Dean a dirty look, which he ignored. He wanted to keep his attention on the healer. It seemed that if she was able to make eye contact with him, her words penetrated easier.

She let out a soft chuckle into the quiet room and shrugged. "Was raised… a wolf… too much surprises me."

"I almost got all of that, I think," Dean said happily.

"I heard it too," Roman's low voice interjected.

"Wow," Seth said in awe, "You _can_ talk to us like She-bitch."

The healer's eyes opened wide and her head snapped to look at Seth with disgust. Oh fuck, she thought Seth had called _her_ the She-bitch! Dean needed him to shut up for just one fucking minute while this got ironed out. They needed her goddamned help, not to piss her off and make her send them away, or worse sick her fucking wolf on them.

"Shut. Up. Rollins," Dean growled out. He kept his gaze open and relaxed on the healer. "He didn't mean you, healer, he meant the one who did this. Again, I apologize for his lack of… tact." He said softly, "Try some more?"

"No demon I've ever encountered has apologized. I'm not even sure they understand the concept." She tilted her head to the side, regarding them with curiosity. "What _are_ you, even?" She asked in wonder of the whole situation. Her voice sounded clearly in his head.

Grinning to himself at her quick study and ability, he braced himself for this conversation. Replying in a defeated tone, "I'm no demon, healer, none of us are. I'm just a man who made a very poor choice once upon a time."

The healer looked at them with confusion in her eyes, "You weren't always like this? What did you do to get turned into a demon?" She brought her hand up to her chin and tapped a fingernail on her front teeth lightly as she considered their demon forms, "Were you all so bad that the powers turned you?"

Roman sighed sadly, sat up on his haunches and looked over to Dean, waiting for him to answer her. Seth turned his gaze away from anyone in the room and kept quiet for once in his life. Dean sighed. He knew this was his story to tell, but he hated it. He hated it with every fabric of his being. They were here because of him. Because of his need to keep his brothers by his side, no matter what.

"We used to be warriors, healer. We fought together on the battlefield as brothers. One day…" He shuddered at the memory, unsure if he was going to be able to tell it. He needed to get it out. It had been so long since his brothers had forgiven him for his foolish actions, but the wound still hurt like it had happened yesterday. He was so grateful that they had not abandoned him after they found out what had occurred out there. So grateful that they had remained brothers through hell and back… literally.

Dipping his head with the weight of the memories he remained silent. He couldn't speak the words that needed to be said. He couldn't give the answers she needed.

The healer hummed softly to herself, as if feeling the change upon the air. She walked over to where Dean now sat, with his head lowered in surrender.

"Hey," she said softly in his head, "I'm sorry to ask. This is obviously very hard for you. I just thought it might be helpful to know what happened to you since Roman said earlier that you all needed my help. I am willing to help you, you know. You saved my dearest friend from imminent death." She chuckled to herself sadly and said, "The man almost died four days ago and that nearly broke me. I owe you a debt of gratitude and whatever else I can do to help your situation. If you were changed to these forms, it just might be easier if I know the reasons why… or how it happened at least."

She reached out her hand to touch him and he shrank back from her touch. She did not need to dirty her hands with his foul demon form.

Calmly, she kept her hand outstretched and too close for Dean's comfort. She did not move in to touch again, however. Instead her voice filtered through his exhausted mind, "Let me try something…"


	10. Hellish Memories

"They found the Marked One," Bálor whispered into Finn's mind. "I felt the darkness above move to ease the pain of one of our own. I have only known one other who could do that, but he did not have as much power as I felt. And," he said in quiet resignation after a moment's silence, "he is no longer here anymore anyway. You must choose now what your course of action will be. The darkness will not allow for such a reckless ruler much longer. _WE_ could have all of this," the demon hissed softly, " _WE_ could choose who lives and dies. Not that crazed woman who stole from us. You know you want to be whole again, as to I. We _deserve_ to be whole. They do not deserve our allegiance. They do not deserve us."

Finn cocked his head to one side, blue eyes contemplative as he considered the demon's words. He knew he didn't want to continue the way things were going, constantly cleaning up his mother's messes and listening to her shrill, ridiculous demands. She had no plan, not for the future of the underbelly, not for the coming war and beyond. She merely went with her current mood, one that often did not coincide with the best outlook for Finn's precious demons.

He watched the low-level demons fighting below, training for the coming war. He knew he should be more involved in their training, but it rubbed them both the wrong way to acquiesce with his mother's demands. Sighing, he brought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Soon, Bálor, I will answer you soon. We do not even know where it is, though. I have looked everywhere. I have subtly questioned everyone at all levels." Balling his hand into a fist he brought it down on the ledge of the overlook. "Yes, damnit, I want to be whole again. We _do_ deserve it." He paused his train of thought, considering his father. "The old man might get in the way."

"We can handle him…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin kept her hand outstretched, willing Dean to relax enough for her to touch him. She knew it was a long shot, but often long shots were worth it. Clearing her mind of all the days' confusion, she slowly moved in to touch his snout. Just a small touch was all that was necessary, if this worked that was.

Dean kept his form rigid under her stare but slowly moved his head closer to her hand. She gently brushed over the rough fur…

_The noise of the battle was overpowering. Screams of pain and the clashing of metal filled his mind as he fought through the mess. On every side of him there were men falling from arrows and swords. Rider-less horses ran by in terror as he surveyed the battlefield, searching for his brothers. He knew they were supposed to take out the king, to make it look as gruesome as possible so that the other side could claim the throne and the victory. This was what they did, fought for the money, not the side. Panic started to set into his chest. Where were they? They were supposed to stay together. He was the one who needed to keep them safe during the fray, to protect them, but he had lost track of Seth and Roman during the fighting._

_Looking side to side, he quickly raised his sword to deflect an attack. Fuckers, just stay down when I put you down, he thought. He brought his sword back and shoved it in the attacker's gut with a grunt. Twisting his wrist slightly, he pulled his sword up to where he knew the body would never heal. Removing his weapon, he stepped hastily over the twitching body of his latest victim and progressed through the battle to the front. That would be where Seth went. Fucking Rollins always needing to be the center of goddamned attention. And Roman would be near, keeping their little brother safe. He knew that._

_Surveying over the sea of blood and death, he noticed his older brother's large form. Long black hair flowed down his back from under his silver helmet. His chain mail was covered in the blood of the day and he moved rapidly to follow another smaller form. Seth. He was there, at the front, running for the king. Stupid fucking idiot. They were better as three, not one going off alone to fight. Seth didn't need to prove himself in the eyes of the world. He needed to stick with his brothers where it was safe._

_Running swiftly, he tried to catch up to the two. The stench blood filled his nostrils as he jumped over body after dead body. Swinging every so often to avoid an attack, he made it to his brothers' side… almost in time. He did make it just in time, however, to see Roman take an arrow to the neck. The bronzed man howled in pain as it pierced through his skin. Blood flowed from around the wound and he dropped face down in the battlefield. Anguish filled his mind as he watched his brother fall. No! This was not how it was supposed to happen! Seth turned, hearing Roman cry out, and a look of utter devastation crossed his face. He abandoned his goal of killing the king and ran over to Roman's side. Just then another warrior came over to take advantage of Seth's distraction._

_His battle hoarse voice yelled out a warning…Seth! On your left! Rollins! But it was too late. The sword came crashing down on the back of Seth's neck, hitting its mark with force. Blood sprayed across Roman's prostrate form. Something inside him died watching his brothers fall on the field. Something he knew he felt, but never said. He couldn't lose them. Tears burned at the back of his eyes as he made his way in a daze to where their bodies lay. Warriors came at him from either side, but he dodged them easily and continued his mission. This wasn't supposed to go down this way. They were the rulers of their battle yard, fighters, warriors. They weren't supposed to be brought down in front of his eyes where he could do nothing to help._

_He finally made it to his brothers' side. Neither of them moved to acknowledge his presence. He knew they were leaving him. He knew he would be alone forever now. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted his brothers back. He wanted to fight by their side again. Three against the world. He wanted… oh how he wanted. He would give anything in his power to get them back. Kneeling reverently, he removed his mail glove and touched Seth's bloodied cheek. Reaching down to where Roman lay, lifeless, he grasped the arrow and gave a sharp tug. If they were going to die before his very eyes, they wouldn't die with anything marring their bodies. The sharp tip of the arrow nicked his thumb where he gripped it hard. Looking down where his blood still flowed out of his body, proof of his still beating heart in contrast to their unmoving figures, he finally allowed the crush of feelings to overwhelm him._

_The battle around him long forgotten, he leaned his hand over to brush the wound on Roman's throat and where the sword had cut the back of Seth's neck. In his mind he wished, he promised, he pleaded for anyone above or below to hear his cries of pain. To hear him in his time of need. He would do anything, debase himself to any level to bring back his brothers. To make sure he wasn't left alone in this empty world without them. His thumb brushed the wound at the back of Seth's neck, and again he pleaded to anyone who would listen. He would serve the very mistress of hell herself if it would bring them back together again._

_A tingling sensation filled his body, starting where his thumb was cut. A black swirl encompassed his hand and moved up his arm. Terror filled his mind as he watched the tendrils of dark smoke engulf his body and those of his dearest friends. He closed his eyes, afraid of what was happening. He didn't want to know, he just wanted to die. A sharp cackle filled his ears and he snapped his head up and opened his eyes. There she sat, in all her evil glory… she eyed him with interest. A click sounded to his left, then his right. Soon, he felt a collar wind itself around his neck and close with another click. Finally, she spoke. 'Granted'._

Erin pulled her hand back with a gasp and clutched at her heaving breast. The poor man! He had done everything he could to get to his friends, but there was no hope. So that was why they were here. She understood his reluctance to speak about the problem. She realized the shame that he must feel for the predicament that he and his brothers found themselves in. It was, after all, sort of his doing. Ok, more than 'sort of'. She looked over to the other two, but they remained silent, watching her every move with keen interest.

The three hounds of hell, Erin thought. Silent in her safe little home. They were in the servitude to the mistress of hell and needed Erin's help to get released. She understood. She understood it all. She didn't know why, but it made so much sense to her that they came. Her mind reeled at the sheer implication of it all. How was she supposed to help them break a spell, or a contract, or a broken man's wish on the battlefield?

Taking in a shaky breath, she finally spoke into their minds. "I'm so sorry for you. For all of you."

Dean cocked his head to the side. He hadn't even said anything to her yet. How was she sorry? He snuffed out a hot breath, "What are you sorry for?"

"They would have stayed dead, Dean. You did everything in your power to get to them, don't you see that? There is nothing that you could have done. Even all the magics of heaven and hell cannot change what is supposed to be." She patted Dean's head again, attempting to console the hound before her. Looking over at Roman and Seth she said quietly, "He loves you very much. I can see that. I can feel that."

Seth snorted in disbelief then grumbled, "Fucker just didn't want to deal with fallout from the fact we didn't finish the job."

"How did you know that?" Dean asked her in confusion, not too happy that she had just revealed deep emotions to his brothers in battle. Although, he considered, they probably had figured out that he cared deeply for them if he had gotten them into this mess in the first place just to get to see their ugly faces every fucking day.

"Sometimes when I touch people," Erin replied, her voice lilting through his head, "I can see what they see, or have seen. I can look through their eyes and understand what is, what was or what is to come. I find that touching the person helps me with my vision. I don't always fathom what I see in a vision. Some of them are confusing, but I saw the battle. I saw you all there. I saw the loss, the horror. I saw it all."

"It was one of our bloodier ones," Seth snarked.

Erin chuckled softly in the quiet room. "Yes, I'm sure it was. You fought valiantly Mr. Rollins. Mayhap a little too valiantly for your own good."

Seth shot Dean a dirty look. "Brother… just what _did_ you show her?"

Roman broke in then, before the two could start an all-out fight that he knew would happen. "So, you see our problem then, healer, you understand what we need from you," his low voice rumbled through her mind.

"I do," she replied. "I'm not sure what I can do about it, though. I just work on healing people… and now demons, I guess. We will need to talk to someone who knows more about breaking those things around your neck. Also, I think that going forward you could all probably just call me Erin." Looking over to the door, she considered grabbing Baron and letting him come in for the rest of the conversation. She definitely needed to tell him about the recent events. But, before she could move a soft moan came from the bed. The hunter was awake and watching them with abject horror in her eyes. Erin sighed, this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bayley looked around the room she was supposed to be cleaning. How much longer did she have to do this? Her life used to be so happy, filled with hugs and laughter. Remembering her close family, she felt her chest tighten with sadness. She used to be filled with joy at every turn. Here, the life was sucked out of her, one day at a time. She longed to be touched again, to be safe in the arms of a loved one.

Dipping her cloth into the filthy water once again, she scrubbed the area where the Queen kept her most precious articles. It amazed Bailey that she was even allowed in here. She guessed the Queen knew that she didn't really have it in her to do anything bad. She was a lover, a hugger, not a fighter.

She surveyed the unique collection that her evil mistress had amassed over time. A torn parchment contract that was suspended, floating under a dark smoky dome. A fragment of a glowing soul suspended on a red pedestal. A chained metal box that moved, trying to open against the strength of the chains. The cracks that showed when it attempted each opening glowed crimson whenever Bayley glanced at it.

The whole room gave her the heebie jeebies. If it wasn't so darned hot down here, she would have shivered. Oh, how she longed to be free of this horrible place. She guessed she didn't have it that bad, considering she was never physically hurt. Unlike the people and demons that she cleaned up after. The ones who had been wounded or worse. Unlike them, she merely existed. She existed down here without touch, without hope, without any feeling of happiness anymore. Oh, how she longed to be free.


	11. The Hunter and the Hunted

Becky slowly came awake, keeping her eyes shut for a moment to gain her bearings. This wasn't the cave. It wasn't the feckin' forest either. Last thing she remembered was a huge wolf baring down on her. No, wait, last thing she remembered was the bite by one of those horrific feckin' demon hounds. She shuddered at all the evil she had seen that day.

But, where was she? There wasn't a sound in the room, save for panting and the occasional feminine chuckle or murmur. Was someone gettin' theirselves some action? Surely not with her layin' right in the feckin' room with them. She smelled sulfur. What the feckin' hell was going on.

Opening her eyes, she took in the picture before her. There, in the middle of the room, stood a beautiful young lass. Her silver hair pulled back from her face. Her eyes were oddly colored, one flashing lavender and one flashing blue. She cocked her head to the side every so often and chuckled or hummed, staring at the… at the _feckin' hellhounds from the forest!_ She needed to get out of here! But she was hurt, wasn't she? No, wait, there was no pain. Moaning, she glanced down at her leg and saw that there was no bite there anymore. Her favorite feckin' breeches were torn where there used to be a gaping wound. There was leftover blood marring the soft leather, but there was no injury. Looking up in horror from where she lay on the bed, she met the eyes of the woman in the middle of the room.

"Hello there, hunter, please remain calm. You are safe here. This house is a sanctuary for all those in need," she said with a small smile. "Apparently." She mumbled the last bit with a wee bit too much sarcasm for Becky's liking. "What is your name, hunter? I can't keep calling you Cinnamon, even if Baron wants to." She chuckled softly at that. "My name is Erin, by the way."

Peering at the girl with a confused look on her face, Becky replied, "Becky. Th' name's Becky. What th' feck you mean Cinnamon? Is it my feckin' hair?"

One of the hellhounds snorted in what sounded like an ungentlemanly laugh. She shot him a glare. What the feck was the Erin lass thinkin' having hellhounds in her feckin' home? And who the feck was Baron?

"No, it's not your hair, Becky. It's… well I guess that's not my place to say. How is your leg, are you feeling well?" Erin walked over to the bed to inspect Becky's torn breeches. She hummed and gave a happy smile at the healed wound. "It looks all better now. Baron wanted to make sure that you were completely healed up from the bite, and you should have no issues."

"B…Baron? Mah leg?" Becky asked shakily. What… the… lovin'… feck… was going on here?

Erin fixed her with a hard stare, then her eyes softened in resignation. "The wolf you've been hunting? He's the one who saved you." She huffed out a small snort. "Although I have no idea why." She paused for a second, her lavender eye twinkling a little more than the blue one, then continued, "Well, I guess I do have an inkling," she chuckled softly.

Hearing a growl from one of the hounds behind her, she turned her head and cocked it to the side again, as if listening. "She's not a threat here, Seth. Keep your knickers out of a bunch."

Becky snorted at that. She didn't know who Seth was, but he sounded a right shite. Reaching down her side, she groped for her weapons, finding none. "What'd ye do with me dirks? And me bow?" She cried out in shock at her lack of defense.

Erin eyed her with a small smirk, "Baron took those. You'll get them back, hunter, no worries. We just didn't want you to wake and attempt to fight all those present. I have already healed three tonight, I do not feel the need to heal the same three again in less than twenty-four hours." She paused, looking over to the hound by the fireplace. "Yes, Roman, I know it wasn't anyone's desire to hurt the girl. It's just been a bit of miscommunication on everyone's part, I believe. We should probably grab Baron from outside and get his input. He will be happy his Cinnamon is awake anyway." She blushed slightly and glanced back at Becky, "I mean Becky… sorry," she murmured with a smile.

Da feck? "Who's Roman? And Seth…" Becky glanced at the three hellhounds in horror, "Ye can talk t' the demon folk? Tis black magics here! Yer evil! Get back from me! Get me mah weapons and let me go this minute!" She sat up quickly and her head throbbed slightly, causing her to groan out. Erin reached over quickly to grab her shoulder before she could shrink back from the touch. She glanced up, scared at what Erin might do, but the girl's eyes had changed from lavender and blue to pure white and black. It seemed that even if she were to speak at that moment, the lass wouldn't even hear her.

XXXXXXXXXX

_She had her dolly in her hands, a firm grip around its waist. In her other hand she held a tight grasp on the tiny dirk her Da had gifted her on the first morning of her fifth year. "Keep it wit' ya, gaol," he had told her. "Ye never ken when I might be needin' extry help wit' th' huntin'." His blue eyes had twinkled when he told her this and he had ruffled her hair affectionately. She wanted to be just like him. Hunt and protect the world from all the evil beasties that came along. Now, here she was, hiding from it all, and there wasn't a bleedin' thing she could do t' help him out._

_He had shoved her into the hiding place beneath the floor when the alarm bells in the village had sounded. Her mum had stayed by his side, brave through and through. She watched from the small crack in the boards as they attempted to keep the attacker out of the house. She wanted to cry out, she wanted to scream. But he had trained her for this moment, he had told her to never make a sound. They could hear better than anyone. They could smell fear. They were evil and must be eradicated from their world._

_Her heart leapt in her chest as she watched large claws scratch through the door. Her mum screamed loud and braced herself for the oncoming fight. Becky stayed. She stayed, and she watched in silent horror. She watched in shock as the huge silver wolf demon broke through their only defenses. She didn't let a single cry leave her mouth as she watched her Da fight the evil being with everything he had. A single tear dropped when her mum was flung against the wall, long ragged scratches down her neck exposing tendons and rendering her lifeless body limp against the floor._

_She clasped her hand over her trembling mouth and watched as the wolf circled her Da, fangs bright in the moonlight from the door. Da fought the best he could, but the wolf was too strong. A huge silver jaw opened wide and bit into the exposed neck of her whole world. Blood sprayed everywhere as the wolf tore into her Da, ripping his throat out with a snap. His body crumpled to the ground, twitching. Blood gushed out of the wound, pooling around his body. His lifeless form joined that of her mum, not moving save for the occasional death twitch._

_The wolf raised his bloody snout and sniffed the air. He looked around their hut, stopping to gaze where she was hidden. His eyes flashed amber and black and his long tongue came out to lick his fangs. She shuddered, keep calm Becky. Tis not th' time t' lose yer head. Da wouldn'a want t' lose everyone. Don't make his sacrifice in vain._

_The wolf trotted over to the hiding place, sniffed again then something outside must have gotten its attention. He tilted his head to the side and his ears pricked up. His mouth opened in a vile grin and he turned to run out the door._

_She waited there, for how long she did not know. Her tears fell silently as she willed her two parents to move. As she willed them to get up, get her out of her hiding place and envelope her into a warm hug. To tell her all was well. The blood was no longer flowing from her Da's wound. It was over. They were gone…_

Erin slowly came out of her reverie. Sadness settled into her chest as she considered the petrified hunter on her bed. No wonder she made it her mission to kill wolves. No wonder. A tear dropped out of her blue eye as she thought about that poor little girl having to witness so much horror at such a young age. She wondered when she had started to train, probably that day if she was anything like Erin. She understood Becky's desire to kill all the werewolves in the world, but that did not include her dearest friend. She needed to get Becky to stop hunting Baron. She needed to fix this.

Becky sat immobile, watching her with a mix of confusion and fear. Erin didn't have time to go into every answer that the girl needed right now. Sighing, she considered just how much easier her life was only three… no four days ago. But, alas, there were more important things to deal with now than her self-pity over what got dumped on her doorstep.

Looking over to the door she realized that Baron would have a long road if he wanted to get into the good graces of this woman. Poor wolfie, always choosing the hardest path to take, she chuckled to herself ruefully.

She glanced over to the three hounds who had taken over her small sitting area. She needed to get them out so that Becky might calm down a bit. She was used to the magical kingdom, but it was a little unnerving even for her to have the three of them sitting there watching her. Especially since not a few hours ago she would have considered them a threat to her safety.

"We need to give Becky here some space to recover," she said into the minds of the three. "I'm going to let Baron come in and sit with her a few minutes. He's always been good at calming me down." Seth snorted again. She shot a sharp look his way, "He may be a wolf, Mr. Rollins, but he's also the best man I've ever met in my entire life. He could have killed you and he didn't. Believe me, I've seen him in a fight, that little paltry bite he took out of your shoulder is nothing. And, he saved your friend…he saved this girl. That's all he does," she sighed a little, "saves people." She brought her finger up to her cheek and tapped lightly, "Maybe it's time for him to be saved."

"We kind of stand out in a crowd, Erin," Dean's raspy voice filtered through her thoughts. "Not to mention it's still the middle of the damn night. Where do you suggest we go?"

"Let's give Baron and Becky the hut tonight. The four of us can make our way to the cave and stay there overnight. I'm sure no one will notice a woman and three dogs walking along, and if they do…" she smiled sincerely, "I'm sure you'll help me out with a fight."

Was it her imagination or did that earn her a smile?

She turned back to Becky, "I'm going to bring Baron inside now. He will stand guard over you tonight. _Do not_ make me regret the decision to trust you with my very dearest soul in the whole world." She walked closer to the hunter on the bed and leaned in to whisper softly, menacingly. "So help me, hunter, I will end you if you hurt him. I will call on the very powers of heaven and hell to my aid if so much as one hair on wolfie's head is harmed while I am gone. I will hunt _you_ and take everything you even remotely hold dear. Do _not_ cross me. Do _not_ disappoint me." She leaned back, satisfied that she had made her point. Becky's eyes were large green saucers and she gave a small nod. Good, Erin thought, convinced. This hunter wasn't the only one who knew how to put up a damn fight.

"Shit, Erin, and we thought _the Queen_ was the evil one," Dean chuckled in her head. Oh! Apparently, she hadn't whispered as quietly as she thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Baron stood quickly as Erin exited the hut. Had something bad happened in there with the hounds? They seemed like they were actually decent, for demons. He hoped that his nose hadn't steered him wrong.

She gave him a smile and walked over to where he stood. "I think that you should probably take over the vigil inside, Baron. The hounds and I have much to discuss and the hunter… Becky, her name is Becky, and she is awake." She patted her hands nervously on her skirt, fiddling with the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. "They were human, Baron. They need someone to help them out. I know that they have been cursed, but we need to discuss more options. I'm not worried they will harm me." She raised her head and met his amber eyes with her dual colored ones, "I might need to call on the mad one to see if he knows anything."

Baron's heart leapt at the knowledge that the sweet cinnamon smelling hunter was awake. He had been more worried than he would have liked to admit, however he was pretty sure his little angel knew just how worried he really was. She probably knew more about the whole situation without him saying anything. He was not too thrilled about her suggestion to visit the mad one, but he often had lucid moments that were helpful.

"It is not wise to travel to where the mad one resides at this hour, even with three demon hounds to protect you. Where will you go tonight?" Baron said after a moment.

"I will take them to the cave for the rest of the evening. You and the hu… Becky, I think you have much to discuss, yes? It will be better without an audience. I do not trust her wholly yet, but I can see that she has her reasons behind what she thinks is right." Erin walked closer to him and leaned her head against his heart. He immediately wrapped his little one in a hug. "You will need to move slowly with that one, Baron. She has been overly hurt in her young life."

Baron let out an involuntary snort, "Most of the women in my life have been." Erin shot him a scathing look and he released her to hold up his hands in defense. "Just be careful. I do not know how they got here and came for you, angel, but I understand your desire to help all of those in trouble. Make sure you take all precautions, remember what I taught you."

"You be careful too," Erin said quietly and raised up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations used are from Google translate - pardon any mistakes  
> gaol - love  
> ken - know


	12. The Queen, a Quiet Cave and a Viper

"Those absolute worthless fucking mutts! Cole! Cole!" The Queen screamed out, clapping her hands wildly. She was alone in her room, having sent her husband away for being too bothersome, when she felt the prickle of the magics above. She knew that the darkness was going where it was called. It was being called away from her! She felt it siphon through the very walls of the underbelly and up to the surface.

The only reason for that would be the Marked One finally realizing that she could call on the powers of hell. And the _only_ reason for calling on the powers of hell, that the Queen could see, would be if those fucking hounds had found her. And! If they _had_ found her… why the FUCK hadn't they returned! Why wasn't she here so that the Queen could finally get the last key to her full power.

A shimmer appeared next to her table and there stood Michael Cole, her fucking worthless oracle. Bowing deep he said, "M'lady, what can your humble servant help you with?"

"You can give me a better fucking vision than the last go-round, that's what you can fucking do, you worthless piece of shit. I felt it again. I know you did too. Focus, I need to know what is happening on their mission," the Queen barked out with an icy glare.

Michael Cole dipped his head in submission and closed his eyes to focus. The Queen was particularly testy lately, and he did not feel like being banished to the nether for eternity, or worse, to some demon's asshole. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

Clearing his mind, he envisioned the magic that he had felt in his previous vision. The dark and white, moving together. He felt a surge of the dark magics first then the white magics then the dark again. He could see the hounds, they were there, in a room with the Marked One. She was speaking to them, but not. There was the wolf, and another human that he could not make out.

Frustrated at his lack of a complete vision, he grunted and tried to see more… a small hut… warded by the good and bad magics floating inside. Then, his vision slowly drifted from his mind and only small tendrils of the events were left for him to comment on. Oh, the Queen would _not_ be happy with his lack of knowledge this time.

"They are in a small hovel outside a village. I see the three hounds you sent, the Marked One, the dark wolf and another huddled figure. They are not hurt, they appear to be conversing. The Marked One is not speaking, but they appear to be having a conversation, nonetheless," he said with resignation.

"WHAT!" The Queen cried out shrilly. "That can't be! They are not able to speak to anyone! Only their true master can speak to them…" her rant died down as her face took on a pensive look. "At least that's what the contract said. I need to check, it's been so many damn years." She brought her head up, as if she forgot that he was still in the room. "That's enough from you, worthless one. Begone from my sight." She clapped her hands again and he vanished.

Oh, this was not good, she thought. This was not good at all. This called for some backup of the best sort. Smiling to herself, she rose from where she was lounging to go and find the perfect demon for the job.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we off to?" Seth asked after following Erin for a few minutes.

"The grotto I grew up in. Well, sort of grew up in," she said quietly. She walked with determination away from her cozy home and her very best friend. He would be fine, she knew that, it was silly to worry about an ageless werewolf who could eat the tiny hunter. It was silly, right? She grunted to herself in frustration, maybe she should have just stayed with him, embarrassment be damned.

"You grew up in a cavern?!" Dean's voice sounded surprised in her mind. "What happened to your parents? Didn't you have a home, like a real one?"

She glanced over to where he was padding softly in the dirt beside her. She reached out her hand to pat his head then thought better of it. He wasn't a dog, she had to get that through her mind. "Baron _is_ my home. He raised me for the second part of my life. The first part was... not as nice."

"Jesus Christ! Not as nice as a fucking cave in the middle of the damned forest with a fucking werewolf?" Seth huffed out in disapproval.

"Seth," Roman warned with a quiet rumble, "we're not really ones to talk now, are we?" He bumped Seth's side then trotted up to where Erin and Dean were walking. Dipping his head a little, he nosed her hand. "I'm sorry about him, he's really still in training when it comes to civilized conversation."

She patted Roman's head with a laugh while Seth let out a sulky whine. "I was raised by a werewolf, he wasn't really into _any_ conversation most of the time. Seth is fine." Turning to glance at Seth, she said, "It's not like he could make a home with me in the village when he was a wolf half the time. Besides, I wasn't too... accepted. But, he saved me. He risked everything for me." She hesitated for a minute, thoughtfully, "He has a tendency to do that." They continued walking in silence after she said this. Each musing on their own thoughts, Erin not wanting to explain too much about her past and the hounds respecting that she needed her secrets.

"Thank you for trusting us to come with you, healer," Dean said quietly after the silence had stretched too long, "you have no idea how much we need your help here." He dipped his head as he walked. "We will not break this confidence. You have three warriors on your side now, and we will do all in our power to ensure your safety and faith in us."

Erin hummed a little at the thought of having three demons as her personal guards. She snickered to herself, this day had certainly changed from only slightly interesting to full-blown crazy. And her new powerful magics, what was going on there? She had never felt such calm and connection to their power. She had always felt that they had been there, below the surface of her skin, waiting to fully awaken, waiting to come out and play. But now, her body thrummed with energy. It was as if something had been woken in her body. It was as if she was no longer forcing the magics to manipulate to her will, instead they were working with her, bending to her every want, even predicting her desires. She knew her markings were twisting constantly on her skin now. She could feel the magics running up one side and down the other, dancing together. Her visions were becoming clearer. Her mind was free of confusion. Her body felt energized.

As she ambled along the path she knew so well, toward the waterfall she used to call her home, she considered why things were changing at such a rapid pace. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had to use the dark side of herself for the first time. Baron had told her so long ago that there were two sides to her, that they worked together to make her the most powerful being in all of heaven and hell. But, she had never _felt_ like the most powerful being. She had never felt like anything except Erin, the odd one. She had never done anything but heal a few people and make some charms. This evening had shown her that she was capable of so much more. She wondered just how far she could push her magic, just how much she could do if she really tried.

The walk to the cave took their party almost two hours. Erin's body was becoming tired from the lack of sleep over the past twenty-four hours. The hounds seemed fine to trot along beside her, without interrupting her train of thought. They appeared to understand that this predicament they placed her in was unique, to say the least, and they gave her the space to think the whole situation through.

Soon, the clearing that she had discovered almost a decade ago came into view. It still took her breath away. The way the moonlight hit the peaceful pool and the sounds of the cascading water falling into the shimmering pond below. The river stretching out from the calm lake ran slowly beside the party of four as they made their way to the waterfall. She went first, guiding them to the place she hadn't been in so many years. Memories of the first time she was here, the first time she met her wolf, came flooding back. They brought a warm feeling to her chest and again she stopped to worry about her dearest friend back in the hut with the little hunter woman. No, Baron would be just fine without her. He had been protecting Erin for half of her life, she was pretty sure he could take out one damn hunter who didn't even have access to her weapons.

They stepped gingerly into the cavern behind the waterfall. The musky damp smell enveloped her as she stood to the side, waiting for the hounds to follow. They came in one at a time, Dean first then Seth, and finally Roman brought up the rear. Noses in the air, they sniffed out their new location. Erin wondered what they smelled. Could they smell the good memories? The magic that she had practiced here once upon a time? Could they smell her fear from so long ago? She watched them with interest as they moved in a circle around the edges of the cave, inspecting the interior.

"'S nice here," Dean mumbled after a few minutes. "Can see why you stayed." He sat down next to the abandoned fire pit that Baron had stocked for her so many times. "'S pretty bare though, you take all your stuff with you to the hut when you moved out?"

Erin chuckled at that, "Yeah, stuff. Uh, we didn't have much. I never had much when I was little. It was easier for us to just… well, never mind. It's a bit chilly, I think I'll start a fire and then maybe lay down for a little rest. I know we're meant to talk about options now, but I think after tonight's work and the walk here I just need to recharge for a few minutes. Or hours," she ended with a smile.

Dean nodded sagely, "Yes, you do need to recharge. We'll stand guard while you get some rest. Here," he said looking over to the pit. He softly blew out a hot breath. Sparks danced to light and soon the cave was filled with warmth from the flames and a soft glow from the flickering fire.

"Well, that _is_ a helpful talent, Mr. Dean. Thank you," Erin murmured.

"Ambrose," Dean supplied, dipping his head and looking as embarrassed as a demon hound could. "Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. The three hounds of hell, at your service, m'lady."

Roman snickered.

Seth groaned and plopped down unceremoniously next to the ignited blaze, "Always signing us up for service without a moment's warning, Ambrose. At least _try_ to communicate before you get us into another contract," he whined out nasally.

Dean growled and let out an annoyed huff. Erin laughed lightly, these three might be fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

The red portal swirled shut behind him. He looked around at the forest's edge while he fingered the dagger in his bag with a knowing smirk. He gazed into the distance. There was a small village, asleep still in the early morning. His yellow eyes glimpsed easily into the darkness. He knew that no one would even see him coming if he was to strike out of nowhere. He knew that he could decimate the entire area with no one even being the wiser. Taking one out after another. And what fun it would be, too, to inflict a little surprise pain upon a few unwitting mortals. He loved that shit. The humans were always so scared when any sort of evil came into their presence. Yes, she had chosen the right one to send out this time. Not that miserable excuse for a demon, Kane. Not the mixed breed mutts he so loved to torture. _He_ , not them, would make sure that the job was completed.

The marks on his back and arms moved with each thought, urging him to continue on with his evil musings. They coiled and uncoiled, as he considered his options. He would find those fucking hounds. He would find them and the Marked One and solidify his place in the underbelly. Maybe he could move higher in the ranks. Maybe he could stand next to Bálor. He let out a hissing laugh. Maybe he could _replace_ Bálor.

He would locate those fucking mutts, and when he did he would make them pay for their disrespect to the underbelly. Their disregard for their true ruler. He would split them open easily enough. He'd done it so many times he knew where they would hurt the most. And, with his new toys that the Queen had given him, it would surely be the best pain they had ever experienced. He scoffed wickedly to himself, he could always inflict the best pain. It was his true talent. Bring forth the pain out of nowhere, then let them experience a true Viper strike. Yes, this was going to be fun. And if he got to do a little more collateral damage along the way of his true mission, well that was just a bonus, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the comments and kudos, I appreciate them <3


	13. Stolen Dreams and Attempted Conversations

"This place reeks of magic, old and new. I can smell the spells she cast here. I can still see where certain ones worked, and ones fizzled out," Dean observed after they had settled for the night.

He looked at the walls of the cave where Erin had led them. Tendrils of old white magic danced along the walls, faded over time, but still there nonetheless. He wondered about her early years here. He wondered if she had been happy. She seemed happy now. Well, as happy as a woman who had been given three demon hounds to deal with could be, he surmised. He wondered what had happened in her life that she had ended up being raised by a huge fucking werewolf. That was unique, to say the least.

He glanced over to where Seth lay by the fire, snoring. Poor spoiled baby, Dean chuckled to himself, never could deal with a decent day's work. Always needed someone to take care of all the major issues in his life for him. Always needed someone to lead the way. Well, Dean mused, that was where he and Roman came in. They looked out for their baby brother. He sighed with grudging affection, even through the tantrums and posturing, Seth was worth it.

"I can see it too, bro. She's pretty powerful for one so young. She must be for her magic to leave such traces after so many years." Roman said, his voice was filled with slight admiration, "It's amazing how well she's taking this whole thing. I'd imagine that anyone else would have balked at the thought of helping out a few cursed demons like us. Especially ones who had just gotten into a fight with their," Roman hesitated for a second, "parent?"

Dean snickered at that idea. A fucking werewolf for a parent. The two couldn't be more different. The huge dark, brooding man and the pure angelic creature who now slept on the pallet by the fire. He pondered how they _had_ gotten together in the first place. She did not seem too keen to share on that front, but Dean understood that. There were quite a few memories that _he_ was not too keen to share about his upbringing. Maybe they were more alike than he thought. More alike than any angel and a demon should ever be.

She stirred fitfully. He contemplated if she was dreaming. He wondered what a beautiful woman like her would dream about. Would it be something good? With so much trust and openness, she must be inherently good. Especially if she offered to help them without a moment's thought of the consequences. It didn't matter that he knew evil magics also coursed through her veins, she seemed to be only decent and pure.

She started again, moaning in her sleep. Crying softly for someone to stop. Dean's shriveled heart clenched with an emotion that he had not felt in so long. He felt… sorry for her. He wanted to help her. Should he wake her from her dream? She seemed to be so uncomfortable there in her own nightmare. He understood nightmares, that was why he tried not to sleep half the time. Better to stay awake and keep the horrific memories at bay.

Twitching restlessly again, she groaned. Fuck this, Dean thought, he might not be a man anymore, but he still had some decency in him. He plodded over to where she lay and nosed her side gently, trying to get her to wake just enough to alter her dream.

His vision shifted as he made contact. Fog filtered through his brain as his whole being tilted. He was being pulled in to witness what was happening to her in her sleep. Touching her was a _bad_ idea! _A really fucking bad idea_ , he thought as he got dragged into some unconscious remembrance…

_Her small head hung low as the nun berated her for her horrible work that day. Her lower lip quivered with fear and devastation at the words. Odd one, you are worthless to everyone who gazes upon you. The Lord above would not even save you now if we had not. You are a waste of life in that marked skin. You should not even breathe the same breath as those around you. You are nothing… less than nothing. You are an abomination…_

_She was standing in a kitchen then, cleaning the dishes for all of the convent. Her hands hurt from all the work of the day and the darkness had fallen hours ago. She was so tired. So very tired. She knew she must keep working or take the cane again. She didn't want the cane… anything but the cane…_

_She was tied to a bed, her tiny form dressed in threadbare clothes. Her whole body shook in fear, wracking with sobs as the nuns prayed over her body and spouted Latin verses to cleanse her. "Ut daemonium de cæce, munda abominationem hanc," they chanted stonily. Hot anointing oil was poured on her head, falling into her eyes and blinding her as a burning branding iron was touched to the soles of her feet. The pain shot up her legs and she screamed out in agony. So… much… pain…_

_Her covered body was aching as she made her way into the altar room. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. She knew that would be bad. No, they told her no abomination should have feelings. No one with her past, her breeding, should ever have the right to feel things of the earthly realm. Her heart clenched in distress, she wanted to be free of this suffering…_

Dean snapped his head back from touching her with a start. What the fuck was that? He could see where she was, such a tiny girl… were those memories? Those were some pretty fucked up memories if they were. Anger boiled in his chest, who the fuck were these people who touched this precious angel? What the fuck? She didn't deserve that! Fuck! No one did. Not even those in the underbelly deserved half of what they got, but this was an innocent girl… a fucking angel child on earth. They did that to a _fucking child!_ Members of the clergy, those who spouted a love for a higher being, beat and tortured this innocent soul… he was fucking livid.

He growled menacingly low in his throat and Roman glanced in curiosity at him from his vigil over the cave entrance. "You ok there, Deano?" His low voice soothed Dean's anger for a moment. They were her recollections, he thought conceding to the situation, nothing could be done about that now. Dean looked again at her sleeping form. She seemed to be relaxed now, her thrashing had stopped, and her face seemed peaceful in calm repose. She really was fucking beautiful. He felt slightly guilty at accidentally looking into her dreams, but it's not like he _meant_ to. How was he to know a touch would connect them like that?

He turned to Roman and gave a small huff and a shrug. "Just some memories, brother. Nothing to worry about."

Roman looked at him pensively for a moment then calmed. He knew more than Seth about Dean's past before they met up to become brothers. He probably figured it was just one of those days when Dean's memories haunted him. Tilting his head to the side he said, "You need to talk it out?"

Dean grunted at him, "No, just need to forget for a moment. Just need to forget."

XXXXXXXXXX

Baron looked down at the sleeping form of Becky. As far as conversations went, theirs had been… good he supposed. He had chatted with her more than any other person in his life, besides Erin. They started with a tentative truce after the party of four had departed for the cave. He tried his best to calm her fears that she was going to be murdered. As if he would, now that he found her he was never going to let any harm come to her. She seemed mollified by the fact that he gave her back one of her silver daggers for protection. He knew that he could easily take it back without so much as a snap of her wrist, but it was the pretense of defense that she wanted. He recognized that. He understood pride and her need to fight. She must have had a horrible experience if she spent her whole life hell bent on ridding the earth of his kind. She didn't open up to tell him what happened, but at least she hadn't shut him out.

He talked with her about his daily life, about how he didn't harm anyone who was good. He told her about protecting those in need. He even told her of his and Erin's life together. Well, what he felt comfortable telling her about Erin's life. He didn't mind sharing _his_ secrets with the cinnamon smelling woman, but Erin's were her own to share, if she wanted.

Becky had shared a little information with him, after listening for a while. She still held a wary expression if he got close or tried to touch, but she stayed. And that? Well, he considered that a victory. She became exhausted far into their conversation. Her small yawns and murmurs causing his heart to wrench with a new feeling. Adoration? Tenderness? Dare he say it… love?

He watched as Becky's even breaths made her chest rise and fall peacefully. She smelled like mate. He'd never smelled that before in his life. He knew that he was destined for one, he knew all his kind were. He just never thought it would be a little spitfire of a hunter, he chuckled ruefully. Just as well, he considered, he needed someone to keep him in line. Erin did her best, but she was almost three and twenty, she should be living her own life, not dealing with his large, brooding ass.

He reached out a huge hand to finger the ends of Becky's crimson tresses. He wondered if she would ever accept him. She had spoken to him, though. That was good enough for now, he supposed. His heart sang at the thought of them in the future. He wanted a future. For the first time in his many years on this earth, he wanted something purely his. A totally selfish desire. And that was ok, he thought after a few seconds of running his fingers through her bright red hair, it was ok to want. His whole life was watching out for others, it was time for him to have his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bálor was restless again, he could feel it under his skin. He wanted an answer from their earlier conversation. He deserved it, if Finn actually thought about it. After all, they were in this together, he thought with an annoyed chuckle. Finn glanced around the empty corridor as he walked toward his mother's rooms. Bálor hummed with glee at their destination. He knew the demon wanted… he knew what the demon wanted. He heard a soft noise to his right and paused. Stopping in front of an open cell door, he glanced inside.

There in all her adorable glory was the beautiful cleaning girl. She was reaching high to wipe blood off of the chains that hung from the middle of the room. He knew that they had just finished a particularly good training session on the appropriate way to draw and quarter a victim. Bloody way to go, if you asked Finn. He grinned a blindingly toothy smile. Too bad he had missed the show, he thought, stroking his beard. He always did enjoy a decent bloodletting. Especially since he knew that _she_ would be close to follow.

He watched in silence for a moment then entered the room softly, so as not to scare the girl. She seemed so intent on her job that she did not notice the new company in the cell. He watched as she bent low and dipped her cloth into water that had turned black and crimson from the underbelly filth. Finn enjoyed the view of her body as she bent and stretched. He wanted to touch, to run a long finger down that back. He wanted to feel the skin under those colorful rags. Shit, he wanted to fucking bite off the rags with his mouth and lick his forked tongue, up and down her toned figure.

She hummed sadly to herself as she rose again, on tiptoe, to wipe a link that had leftover skin hanging off of it. If he continued with these thoughts he would get himself in trouble. He cleared his throat.

Gasping she turned quickly and took in the presence of the Prince of hell. She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head, "My liege, a thousand apologies, I did not notice you there. Please forgive me."

"Tis a disgrace that one so… well, none o' that," he said gruffly, stopping anything else that might be so telling from coming out of his traitorous mouth. "You can rise now, Bayley. No need t' worry about me bitin' your head off," he chuckled. "Today."

Her eyes went wide at his words. Her mouth gaped open as she scrabbled for the words that he assumed, nay, _hoped_ would come. "Uh, yes. Well, I apologize, nonetheless," she said quietly as she rose to her feet. Her hands flailed at her sides, revealing her nervousness at having him so close. She held a death grip on the rag that she had been using to clean the torture equipment. Her head stayed tilted down, as if looking him in the eyes would cause her to burst into a million flames. As if he would ever do that to her, he chuckled to himself. She was his favorite.

Bálor snaked to the front of his consciousness… "We could have _her_ too, if you wanted. And I _know_ you want. I can feel it, princeling. I know it all. There is nothing hidden between us two. Just find it and we can have it all…" His voice hissed and faded to a whisper. " _All of your desires_ …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation using Google Translate – Pardon any mistakes
> 
> "ut daemonium de cæce, munda abominationem hanc" – "demon get out, cleanse this abomination"


	14. Embarrassing Madness

Erin stretched on Baron's old bed. She knew that there were dreams the night before, but they didn't seem as bad this time around. She wished she could heal herself, or at least that part of her mind that kept bringing up the old torture. She rolled her neck, stretching the sore muscles that were used to a soft bed now. Looking over to the cave entrance, she saw the three hellhounds, huddled together in a pile. She smiled to herself, they really were quite a trio.

One of them moved, probably hearing her wake, and turned to look at her. She still hadn't figured out how to tell them apart but through their voices.

"Good morning," Roman's rumbling voice entered her thoughts.

Ah ok, so he was the one who had heard her first. She smiled at him and rose from the bed slowly, not wanting to disturb the other two from their slumber. Yes, they needed to get some answers today, but it was fine to take a minute and let them relax. Poor fellows had been through so much, they probably didn't get much time to simply be.

"Good morning, Roman. I trust you slept well," she said. "We will need to visit someone who might be able to help today, but it is a decent journey from here. He lives in an… odd place. Before all of that, however, I should run out really quickly and get some supplies from the forest. I'll need to grab some… well no worries on an actual list since it doesn't matter to you really. I also need to find some more food before I continue on such a long trek." She paused for a second, did demons eat? "Uh, do you need something for yourselves? Like nourishment?"

Dean's voice chuckled, raspy in her head, "No angel, we don't need anything. Thank you for the offer though."

He called her angel… only Baron called her angel. It warmed her heart to hear it from another. But wait… did that mean he knew what she was? Could he tell, she wondered with a slightly panicky feeling. Could they all tell?

"Did I say something wrong?" Dean asked cautiously, watching the emotions shift over her face.

"No, I was just thinking…" she tipped her head to one side, attempting to compose herself while still meeting his stare. She considered carefully if she wanted to go into the whole thing with them. Inhaling deeply, she continued, "I was just wondering why you called me that."

He bent his head to hide his glowing eyes from her gaze. "'S what you are. You're an angel for helping us." He shifted on his legs, obviously uncomfortable. "Sorry if I spoke out of turn," he mumbled finally, giving the best version of a doggie shrug Erin had ever seen.

A grin slowly grew on her face, so they _didn't_ know, she thought mercifully. And... that was sweet, she considered with an embarrassed giggle. She could feel a blush tinge her cheeks. Stupid pale skin would show how this conversation was affecting her. "That's ok, I just wasn't ready to be called anything like that by a demon, er, cursed demon, uh, human… you know what I mean. Um, it's nice, I guess." Flustered, she was blushing in full force now. Damn it!

Seth groaned and stretched his legs out, "Mornin' all, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," she and Dean answered at the same time.

Roman and Seth shared a look and Roman let out a small snicker. Dean shot him a dirty glare, which she was grateful for.

She didn't need this right now. She gathered her basket and walked toward the entrance of the cave, hell bent on getting more supplies before their journey to see the mad one. She would need all her energy to deal with him.

The three hounds stood to follow her, but she raised her hand quickly to stop them. "I'm just going to be gone a few minutes. I'm fine." She looked at their confused expressions and gave a small laugh, "I grew up here, remember? You stay here for a second and I'll get what I need. I'll need to gather enough items to bring forth the conversation from the one we are going to speak to anyway." With that, she turned again and walked through the space in the waterfall, out to her old forest home to get away from the odd conversation and the bizarre feelings that the hounds were causing in her. Well, the one hound…

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that all about?" Seth asked as he watched Erin's retreating form. He glanced at Dean and then Roman, waiting for answers.

"Ask your brother," Roman said cryptically.

Seth turned to look at Dean who refused to make eye contact. Fuck, he was _not_ going to have this conversation with Seth, slut of the universe. "Was nothin', said it was nothin', so it's nothin'," he said with a grumble.

Seth arched a furry brow at him, but let it drop. Thankfully.

Dean looked at where Erin had left the cave and considered what the actual fuck _had_ just happened. He didn't mean to let the pet name slip. He just felt like she was such an angelic little creature. So beautiful. He felt the name fit her beyond anything else he could think of. Healer was so blasé, and Erin, although a pretty name, just didn't convey the right meaning. But he needed to reign in those thoughts. Stupid, Ambrose. Fucking stupid as always.

True to her word, she was only gone a few minutes. He lifted his head as he heard her soft footfalls coming close to the cave entrance. It amazed him how much he recognized it was her after only one day of being around her. He wondered if there was some weird connection they had after she had healed him. He did, after all, get the bizarre ability to look into her dream. He shuddered involuntarily with rage at the memories of her pain and torture.

She walked back into the cave and shot a genuine smile at all of them. "Ok, so I think I have it all. I gathered what roots and berries I needed to bring forth some lucidity. I don't know how much more I'll be able to do, but hopefully this will be enough. And, maybe we'll catch him on a good day." Her thin shoulders gave a small indifferent shrug. "Although, those are few and far between."

They rose to follow her back out of the cave toward the mystery person who might give some answers.

"So, just who _are_ we going to see, Erin?" Roman finally broke the silence after a long while.

"Uh, we call him the 'mad one', however I suppose that's not too kind. I know too well what it is like to be called something mean and be an outsider, and I probably should not do it." Dean considered her words. He thought back to the dream she'd had and unintentionally shared with him. Yes, she _would_ know what it was like, he supposed. But then again, so did he.

"I don't know if he knows he's even being called something different, to be honest. I'm not even sure he realizes where he is half the time." She kept walking through the forest, taking them on a path that only she knew.

They had been walking for hours and it did not seem like there was an end in sight. Dean thought the entirety of the forest looked the same to him. One tree was just like another. It amazed him that she seemed to know exactly what she was doing and where she was going without even the possibility of being lost.

"He used to be whole," she continued, "at least that is what Baron told me. A long time ago he and his brother were a team. They worked well together, healing kind of like I do. Not exactly, because they used their magics for other things besides healing. I'm not sure of the whole story, since Baron often thinks that keeping things from my 'tender sensibilities' is necessary." She said the last part with a snort and rolled her eyes. Dean mused that this angel probably did not need to be hidden from many things in the world. He was pretty sure she had already seen way too many for her young years.

"I guess something happened, I'm not sure like I said, but there was problem. They used a guardian to watch over their spells and their work. Willow or Willa or something like that. The darkness came one day and decided that they were doing too much good for its liking. The one who had the tightest hold over Willow turned to the darkness and embraced it. He fought for the wrong side. He used his healing and magic for evil." She looked over at him and Seth for a second and smiled softly. "I guess like I did yesterday," she chuckled.

"Although, I do not really think that you are bad," she admitted after a moment, "so I'm pretty sure I'm safe in the eyes of the light. Anyway, the darkness tried to get the mad one, but he held tight. He refused to give into their side. He fought his brother and during the fight his soul was shattered. Baron said it was because of the evil. I think it might have been the sadness at losing his brother. He remained living, but his mind left him. His brother vanished, I do not know where. No one does. Baron said that it was a miracle the mad one didn't just die right then. He'd never seen anyone able to survive without a whole soul. Maybe it was the guardian, Willow, that kept the man together enough to be who he is today. All I know is that it is very confusing when I try to talk to him. I tried to help him out when I first met him, when I was starting to heal people. I thought that maybe I could mend his soul back so that he could be whole. Only, when I touched him, all I saw was bewilderment and chaos. It was so very draining. I tried a couple times, then gave up. Now, I only visit when necessary, as it takes all my powers to deal with his babbling. Not to mention the stupid leprechaun he keeps for company." She shuddered, "Filthy bugger."

"What's his true name, then?" Seth asked after listening to her tale.

"Matt Hardy," she said softly as they finally walked into a clearing. There, Dean was met with the oddest-looking situation he had ever seen in his entire being. And that was saying something since he had spent the greater portion of his life in fucking hell…

XXXXXXXXXX

Baron's ears pricked up as he heard approaching footsteps. He sniffed the air for any signs of evil but smelled none. He did, however, smell the sweet scent of pancakes and fresh baked goods. He groaned inwardly. He didn't have the time or patience for this today.

There was a small knock on the door to Erin's hut. He was grateful that it was so quiet. He didn't know if he was ready for Becky to wake up so that they could go for conversation round two. He was enjoying watching her sleep too much. Not in a creepy way, he thought defensively, just in the way that you want to memorize a good memory. The way that you want to keep something to yourself for the years to come. The way that you want to imprint a good thought so that you could call upon it in times of sadness or distress. Yes, _that_ was why he was enjoying watching her sleep… not because he was creepy.

He rose from his seat next to the bed and walked over to open the door. There stood the girl that the three bakers at the Unicorn had taken in. Paige, if he remembered correctly. Fucking birds and baby animals surrounded her like a bloody fairy princess. Baron tried not to roll his eyes. He really tried.

She gasped in shock at seeing his huge form fill the doorway. He knew he was a bit much to take in, but really…

"Uhh… um, is Erin here?" She stammered out, finally. A blush had filled her extremely pale cheeks, making her ruby lips and jet-black hair stand out even more. Her tiny frame shook with fear.

"She's gone for a while. Had to take care of… business," he answered gruffly.

"Oh," she dropped her head in disappointment. "I was going to come and work with her today. The boys are arguing again, and I figured I would give them their space." She tilted her head all the way back to look into his face. "Um, I don't suppose she will be returning soon?"

"Don't think so," he answered curtly.

Her face fell even more. Baron felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor girl. He knew that _he_ wouldn't be able to deal with the three maniacs that ran that bakery. Always getting into pancake fights. How did anyone run a successful business like that anyway?

Taking pity on her, he went on, "She's gone to the aid of some warriors in need. They will probably be gone a few days as she had to journey far up into the land of the mad one."

Paige's eyes went wide. She brought a trembling hand to her lips and murmured, "Th… the mad one? Is that safe?"

Baron let out a barking laugh. "She's got protection, mite. Don't worry your pretty little head about Erin. She knows better than most how to take care of herself. I wouldn't have let her go otherwise."

Paige considered his words for a second then gave him a small nod. "Yes, I don't suppose you would have. I'll, uh, well, I'll just be going then. Please let her know that I would love to help out when she returns."

Baron nodded brusquely, "Will do." With that, he shut the door in the tiny woman's face.


	15. Plotting a Viper Strike while Madness Abounds

The Viper watched the exchange with interest. The young girl was obviously terrified of the filthy werewolf. He loved watching her tremble in fear. _Oh, she was a fun one. Yessss, he might need to visit her later on_.

For now, however, he had found the fucking wolf. He could see the swirls of magic that emerged from the open door. The place teemed with foul good spells. It made his scales crawl. His forked tongue came out of his mouth and he licked his lips, now to just come up with a decent course of action.

His fingers twitched again and he caressed some of the toys that the Queen had given him. _The pretty enchanted chainssss for my torturing pleassssure… shacklessss for those fucking muttssss… a lovely garotte_. His lip curled in a snarl. _This wassss going to be sssso fun._

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't believe his fucking eyes. The whole goddamned field was pink. Not a normal shade of pink, like a flower. But fucking glowing… the grass was _fucking glowing pink._ Not ten yards away from where their group of four stood was a square cordoned off with vibrant purple ropes. Inside the square, the grass was pale yellow and, there, in the middle, was a table set for afternoon fucking tea. It levitated above the ground a few inches, swaying gently with any gust of wind. A bright blue table cloth covered the long table top, clashing with the colors around it. Dean noticed that there was a feast spread out. The table was laden with all sorts of treats, piled high on trays that looked extremely unstable, as if one strong breeze might topple the whole engineering miracle. Cakes, cookies, scones, pies, little… wait was that fucking pie _singing_? He shuddered. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle eating a pie that was fucking singing. It would have felt like murder, he cringed, or some bizarre form of cannibalism to have to listen to your food as you ate it.

A large orange teapot lifted itself in the air and started to pour out liquid into small cracked cups, but they didn't leak a drop. The pot seemed to know that they were approaching because it poured four cups of what looked like a toxic green tea. Dean was pretty happy that as a demon he didn't need to partake in any eating of this fucking meal. Poor Erin, though. Just _how_ polite was she going to be, he wondered.

Butterflies danced above the man seated at the head of the table. Their array of colors was dazzling, almost blinding. It also didn't help that they fucking shone so brightly in the air in what he assumed was an attempt to _actually_ blind those that looked at them. Swirling above the whole table were white and blue orbs. They moved around slowly, ebbing and flowing with the conversation.. As one person spoke, they would move to them, then to the other as he replied.

The man at the head of the table had on a long leather cloak, white tunic and some glaringly horrific blue breeches. His bare feet hung freely from his chair. A chair, Dean noticed, that was also fucking levitating. His hair was extremely frizzy, poking out in all directions, and two colored. One side was white, and the other side was dark black. It reminded Dean of Seth's human hair. Seth had always said it was a trait that showed his good versus evil side, but Dean thought it was probably just a fashion choice on Seth's part. Besides, he didn't think that the man at the table was anything like Seth.

On top of the man's head a top hat sat jauntily to one side. It looked as if it would fall at any time, but oddly enough it stayed through every movement the man made. He dipped his head back and let out hollow sounding laughter at something his companion had said. Dean was so preoccupied with the bizarre scene that he hadn't really noticed the crazy looking man had a visitor.

There was another man at the table, one who did not look to be enjoying himself as much as the first. He was dressed in all black, his tunic ripped at the sleeves to show off beefy arms. On the middle of his tunic were sewn two white symbols, representing what, was a mystery to Dean. His short black hair and look of scorn did not seem to invite polite conversation. Every time the orbs would flow to his side of the table he would lift a muscular arm to bat them away. A small leprechaun kept running below the table through the legs of the two men. The annoyed man would push him away regularly, knocking the small green man to the ground with a snarl.

Erin sighed beside him and whispered out dejectedly, "Oh fuck."

Dean whipped his head to stare at her, as did his brothers. Such a filthy word from such a pretty angel. It didn't seem to fit. But then, Dean guessed, she _was_ raised by a wolf.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, as if this whole situation _wasn't the fucking matter._

"Kevin's here. I planned on dealing with the mad one, but not with Kevin fucking Owens," she sighed.

"Is he the grumpy looking asshole in the middle of the table?" Seth asked, also slightly alarmed at her use of foul language.

"Yes, and he and I do… well we don't get along. Sorry for this. It's probably going to make things more difficult," she grumbled.

"I figured that the mad one is the one in the… unique outfit, Erin. But what is it about this Kevin fellow? Do we need to protect you from him?" Roman asked with genuine concern.

"No, nothing like that. He used to be good, once upon a time. He's what you would consider a fallen. He worked with the very archangel of heaven to bring about justice and fight for the light. But one day, he wanted more. He wanted to get the glory for himself. He brought the whole of the light together to celebrate the fact that the archangel was a wonderful being. During that show, he turned on the archangel and fought him, thus getting him kicked out of the light's graces for good. Every time I see him, he sneers cryptically to me about how much the archangel would love to see how I am and how much he had to deal with listening about me. It gets, weird I guess is the right word. He's not… evil, per se, just not very nice. He's probably the most selfish, self-centered being in the world," she explained.

Dean snorted, "You've _really_ got to get to know Seth better. You might change your mind about that statement."

Seth butted his head into Dean's side, hard, and he let out a pained 'oof'. Fucker.

Erin glanced over at his and Seth's antics with a smile. "Let's just get this over with. Sooner we go have 'tea' the sooner we might get some answers about those collars, yeah?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin had spoken the truth about being ready to talk to the mad one, Matt. She knew that with her changing magic, she might be able to bring forth a little more lucidity into his ramblings. Maybe even get a straight answer about where they needed to go to get the collars off of the cursed hounds. She just didn't want to have to deal with Kevin Owens. She cringed inwardly, he seemed to always say bizarre things that made her skin crawl.

Matt watched them approach with a look that could only be described as manic. His eyes shifted from her to the hounds and back. He tilted his head back again and laughed, spreading his arms wide.

"TEA!" He shouted into the empty field. "And balloons for welcome to the you who there is!"

Erin sighed, this was going to be rough. She nodded at the hounds, beckoning them to follow her to the table. She was _not_ doing this alone.

"Hello Mr. Hardy, thank you for the kind welcome," she said politely as she curtsied low. She knew he would appreciate the gesture.

Kevin shot her a scornful look, lifting one side of his lips in a snarl. "Odd One, didn't think I'd get the chance to be fully annoyed today. But look, here you are and magically all my annoyance has doubled." He looked behind her where the hellhounds stood. "And fucking dogs too? Keep them away from me, I'm allergic," he scoffed.

Dean growled beside her and went rigid. Roman's hair stood straight on his neck. Seth glared at the man, probably trying to decide whether to bite out his throat or snap at his ankle. Oh, blessed light, watch over this meeting, Erin fervently prayed.

She shot out a quick mental message to the men, "Just remain calm, please. I can handle him, I promise." Sighing again she mumbled out loud, "I've been doing it for a decade anyway."

"What's that, Odd One?" She felt Dean shaking in anger next to her as Kevin continued with his taunts. "I didn't hear your little mumble there," Kevin mocked. "You know, when I was up with the archangel I was able to know _all_ about what was going on with you and hear _everything_. Now that I'm here, I may be a better fighting specimen, but the hearing's not as good."

"Fucking going to kill him, angel," Dean snarled.

She reached out and stroked his head to comfort the both of them. Steeling herself, she walked up to the table for what she hoped was some polite conversation with Matt.

Matt had watched the whole thing with confused interest. She went to the chair that was floating next to him and sat down. "Mr. Hardy, I have need of some information, if you please."

"Willow has gone away," he said sadly. The pies on the table began to weep sad tears of crimson berry juice. The orbs in the air dipped and faltered with his statement and the butterflies circling his head dimmed to a dull glow.

"Yes, I understand," Erin said sympathetically while patting his hand, but she really didn't. The three hounds came up near her chair and sat, stonily watching the whole interaction.

"You have woken darkness," he cried out as he lifted his head in shock. He laughed maniacally, his eyes darting around the cordoned off square. Erin jolted her hand back and looked at him with terror. What did he see?

"Um, I don't know what you mean. Here," she said, attempting to calm herself. She offered him the charmed berries out of her satchel, "I brought you a treat. They're your favorite, remember?"

Kevin let out a jeering laugh. She turned to give him a contemptuous stare then ignored his presence in exchange for speaking more with Matt. He was popping one of the berries into his mouth. Good.

"I have knowledge of a curse, Mr. Hardy. It is an old one set upon the victims by the very Queen of hell herself. I need to know how to reverse it, if it can be reversed, that is," she said softly.

"Woken, you know brother is there. He watches too. Where is he… no one knows but Abigail. She knows all," he muttered. Erin wasn't sure if he was talking to her or just himself at the moment. Then he raised his eyes and they became clear for a moment, "Find Jeff and Willow, find Abigail. The one who can talk to her will know how to reverse the curse." He slanted his head to the side and his eyes fogged over with insanity again. "All that is said is said, for there is a party to be had and balloons overhead!"

Erin sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Well, it went better than she had initially thought it would. Lifting her head, she glanced at the hounds and spoke only to them. "This is troubling, to say the least. Jeff was his brother and Willow their guardian. I told you they were gone after the fight, but maybe…" she let her sentence drop off while she contemplated what Matt had said. Just who was Abigail? Baron would know. Baron knows everything.

"Get your answers there, Odd One? You're looking a little green around the gills." Kevin's sharp voice brought her back to the table. She looked over to him and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Owens, although I'm sure I would _love_ to sit here and sling insults with you all day, I have places to go and people to find. I'm also doing everything in my power to save you from being harmed by these lovely dogs here. You _are_ allergic, as you so eloquently pointed out," she bit out.

"Those aren't fucking dogs, and you know it," Kevin sneered at her. "Although it makes sense that the Odd One would run with a pack from the very depths of hell. Who am I to question what you do with your personal life," he said with a mocking shrug. "Your _father_ might be interested though."

Erin's mind reeled with the shock from his statement. Her what? Her father? She gasped and brought a hand up to her chest to still her pounding heart. "What do you know of my father?" She finally whispered out into the quiet.

"I know he's a useless prat of an… well he's more than a little full of himself. Un homme sans valeur avec sa liste stupide." He grumbled out then continued, "And apparently, he didn't fucking care enough about you to make sure you were ok, _did he?_ " Kevin smirked. He unfurled his dark wings and flew off into the sky before she could ask him anything more about what he had just said.

Erin felt like someone had physically punched her. Dean whined low in his throat and nosed his head under her hand. She gripped the back of his neck, attempting to gain some semblance of reality. No, she didn't even _have_ a father. No one knew where she had come from… she was just an abomination. She had no family, save for Baron. She was alone in the world. That's what she was supposed to be, according to the nuns. Alone and miserable for the way she was. There was no way that Kevin fucking Owens had the answers she had been looking for her entire life. No fucking way.

Matt gazed at her again, some flickering of calm came across his eyes. "You are blessed, not cursed. He thinks he knows all, but he left too soon. Jeff knows, Jeff knows everything. He's near the water. Up north. Willow loves the water..." his eyes grew sad again as he said this. Erin was more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations done with Google Translate - Pardon the mistakes I'm sure to have made  
> (French) "Homme sans valeur avec sa liste stupide" - "Worthless man with his stupid list"
> 
> *Thanks for the kudos and comments - really makes a gal's day :)*


	16. What is Hidden Means Terrible Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GRAPHIC TORTURE DESCRIBED WITHIN – You've been warned*

"You know you don't have to be afraid, Bayley," the Prince grinned her. "You can go ahead wit' your cleaning and I'll just stay out o' your way."

But she _was_ slightly petrified. This was the very Prince of hell… talking to her as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence. What did she do to garner his attention anyway? She was just there to clean the filth off the equipment. Not wanting to turn her back to him, she sidled backwards until her foot hit the bucket. She dipped the rag again and lifted her arm to continue with her task.

This was very odd. After a few moments, she didn't feel that he wanted to hurt her. Instead, he seemed interested in what she was doing. Although, why the Prince of hell was interested in how the torture chambers were cleaned was beyond her. Most of the demons in the underbelly considered her a nuisance. She _knew_ that when her stepmother had sold her to the Queen of hell in exchange for eternal youth she would have a horrible time. And it was. Horrible, that is. She hated every moment of it.

However, she felt a little different with him in the room. Under the Prince's flickering blue gaze, she felt… unusual. She felt warm. Not like the pits of hell warm, but like she was being comforted again. Like before her father had died.

Huh, she mused, maybe he wasn't going to bite off her head, as he'd said. She knew that Bálor would be the one to do that anyway, not the actual Prince.

She started to calm about the whole situation and even garnered the courage to turn her back on him to complete her task.

"He _desires_ …" a small voice snaked through her head. She brought her head up with a gasp and met the Prince's stare.

"Yes?" He asked, drolly.

"Uh, er… nothing?" She peeped out.

"Tis' that a question?" He chuckled, obviously amused.

"Maybe?" She faintly replied.

"You _must_ feel it…" The voice sounded in her head again, but the Prince's mouth didn't move to make a sound. Her eyes opened wider in shock, what was going on?

"Somethin' on your mind, Bayley?" The Prince asked after seeing her look of confusion.

"Wait…" said the silky voice again, "you've _seen_ it… you've _TOUCHED_ it!" It cried out in her mind.

"Wh… what have I touched?" She asked aloud, fear causing her voice to tremble. This was becoming very perplexing indeed.

"Who y' talkin' to there?" The Prince asked, concern marring his normally dashing good looks.

"You, I thought," she mumbled.

"'Ve not said but a couple things, and _nothin'_ about touchin'," his gaze glowed red for a moment. She shivered under his scrutiny.

"Tell him you've _seen_ it… he wants it so bad. _I_ want it… we _need_ it…" the voice was hissing loudly now. She shook her head to one side, as if trying to get it to fall out of her ears onto the ground and out of her consciousness.

"Um, I've, um, seen it?" She finally whispered, looking everywhere but his face. Not wanting to meet the Prince's stare.

"Y've seen what?" the Prince asked, baffled.

"I'm not sure, but they told me to say that I have." She dipped her head, hoping beyond hope that this bizarre interaction would end soon so she could return to her mundane tasks.

His eyes blazed fully red now and she could see darkness creep up his chest. The teeth… oh no! Bálor! She dropped to her knees and bowed her head deeply. "Please, my liege, I only speak what was spoken. Please have mercy."

He barked out a laugh and hissed, "Bálor shows no one mercy. Take me to it!"

She looked up from where she was kneeling, and bewilderment disfigured her face once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shock was too simple a word. Disbelief, astonishment, numbness… devastation? All of these paled to what Erin was feeling as they made their way away from the mad one's tea party. She had a father. Well, _of course_ , she had a father. Everyone did… didn't they? But this was the first time someone other than she and Baron had speculated on the thought. And Kevin seemed to know what he spoke about, for once in his miserable excuse for an existence.

"You ok?" a gruff voice whispered in her mind.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I've never heard anyone speak of my lineage before, except for the… well except for a few people in my past," she murmured.

Dean nodded perceptively beside her. She was getting better at distinguishing them. He had a few more scars than the other two. Seth had that small bit of white fur next to his right ear and Roman, well, he had the longer prettier snout. If you could call it that.

"So, you've never heard of your father, then?" Seth asked.

"Well, there were rumblings… whispers, like I said, where I was raised before Baron. But they never told me anything about who he was. Or why I was just left…" she felt the tears well up behind her eyes. She couldn't have this conversation. This was all to new, too raw.

Dean's scarred head bumped her hand and she looked down at where he walked next to her. "Hey, 's ok. We're here to help. Or listen. Or whatever."

Giving him what she knew was a feeble smile, she thanked him. She turned her head back to the forest path and tilted her chin in the air with determination. There was _so_ much she needed to talk to Baron about. They had better make their way home so that she could see about getting more answers.

XXXXXXXXXX

_It wassss too easy_ , the Viper thought to himself. _Sssso easy_. He didn't even break a sweat. He scoffed to himself, _assss if he would in the firsssst place_. They were involved in their own little world. The wolf hadn't scented him. Neither of them heard him. Neither noticed when he snaked in the room. Neither had the chance to react. _This was his sssspecialty… sssstrike out of nowhere_.

The wolf was shackled on the ground, he was barely moving anymore. The desire to fight had left him after he watched the Viper slit the woman up her belly and laugh as her insides spilled onto the bed. He liked the insides. He liked to see them dance and wriggle. He loved to see them bleed. He'd twisted her pretty head afterwards. Her mouth still hung open, stuck in that death mask of horror. He had added a few slices in her freckled cheeks, just under her eyes to see if her skin would still bleed pretty crimson tears after all of that. Much to his enjoyment, she did. But now, she lay still. Life gone. Her red hair darker, encrusted with her own blood. Her green eyes forever fixed in fear. _Yes, this was sssso fun for him_.

The garotte, beautiful and glinting in the light, wrapped around the wolf's huge neck, holding him immobile with its magic. His eyes were no longer flashing amber. Instead, they were a dull yellow, like piss. He let out a small groan every once in a while. The Viper wanted to see just how much this wolf could take.

He drew out his dagger again and began to fillet him, starting with just under the ribs. The wolf howled out in pain and attempted to thrash free of the hold again, but the chains stood strong. _He would have to thank the Queen again and again for ssssuch lovely toyssss_. He peeled back the dark fur. Oh, what a beautiful sight. _Sssso much blood_. He reached his hand down and wiped the dagger on the fur of the wolf's leg. _Must alwayssss have a clean insssstrument_. His blue eyes shifted to yellow as he slowly cut the tendons holding the muscles of each leg. The wolf was barely moving now, just twitching every so often. _Ssssuch a dissssappointment. Sssshould have lassssted longer_.

Bored now, he watched with distain as the wolf bled out on the floor. Labored breaths slowed. Then stopped. He reached over and pulled the garotte tight. The wolf's fur matted against it. The slight resistance of muscles and bone… then he had his trophy. _Yessss, a good trophy. What a pretty one for the Queen_. He raised his head from looking at the wolf, he still wanted to play. He still wanted more. _More toyssss_.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Love you…_

Erin stopped walking suddenly. Baron! What was wrong? Her heart clenched as she felt it. A nauseating feeling filled the pit her stomach. He was dying. He was leaving her. Her mind filled with pain, with agony, with blood, with silver daggers, with flashing yellow snake eyes.

_Little angel, love you. Never said it enough… always have… always will, little one…_

NO! This was so very wrong! What was happening? She stopped suddenly on the path. The hounds stopped and quickly looked around for any danger, but she knew it wasn't here. The danger wasn't here. It was there. With Baron. Her wolf. Part of her soul was breaking. Her breath wouldn't fill her lungs. Her heart was shattering. Sharp pains were causing her to double over in agony. Baron!

_I'm done here now, you stay safe. I've given you everything I could. Taught you all I could. Everything I have is yours, you had it from the first time I saw you. Stay with the hounds. Trust them, they will help. Beware the snake. Erin, little one, my dark and light angel, live your life, do not mourn me… love you so much, littlest angel… happiest memories with you… best thing in my life… happiest times…_

Tears poured out of her eyes and soaked her cheeks as she reeled from the thoughts invading her mind. What was happening?! He was blocking her vision from his. She couldn't see anymore. She couldn't see…

"Erin!" Roman cried out as she crumpled to the ground, clutching her chest in pain.

"Angel! What is happening? What _the fuck_ is going on?" Dean yelled in panic.

"B…Baron… he's, he's gone," she wailed as she curled herself into a ball on the forest floor. "I don't know how, but he's gone." She screamed out in horror then. "So much agony! So much blood! So much hurt… I _know_ he felt so much pain. My home, my Baron, my wolfie," she wept. She brought her hands up to cover her face and rocked back and forth where she lay. "I should have stayed, oh," she sobbed, "I should have never left his side."

The three hounds came to her side and lay next to her, their heads near her, trying to give her comfort.

XXXXXXXXXX

They made their way slowly to the hut. The sky was dark, and clouds covered the moon. Dean and his brothers had been able to console her enough to get her walking again. She was in shock, that much was evident. She didn't say another word after she had collapsed. He didn't know what was in store for them when they opened the door to the hut, but he was sure it wasn't going to be pretty.

As soon as they got to the village's edge, she began to run. They bounded behind her, not wanting to have anything happen, not wanting their savior to come to any danger. Dean stayed to her right and Seth her left. Roman brought up the rear. They would protect her, he promised himself. They would make sure that she was safe from here on out, no matter what.

They got to the hut and the door was swinging open off its hinges. Dean smelled the blood before he saw it. It was going to be a hard sight for her to take in, he thought sadly. She slowed to a walk and timidly went to the open door. Looking in, she brought her hand immediately up to her trembling lips. Silent tears fell out of her eyes as she took in the absolute carnage on the floor.

There hadn't been much of a fight, Dean surmised as he looked over the scene. The girl had gone first, he figured. Poor hunter, she seemed ok, if not a bit off in the head. He could see that there had been a lot of torture. Seth growled behind him as he too inspected the massacre.

"This… this is the Viper's doing," Seth's voice shook as he spoke. He always took the torture the hardest when they were in the underbelly. He always hurt so much afterwards.

Dean's heart clenched, they had unleashed this on the world. _They_ were the reason that Erin had lost her home, her parent, her wolf. He tried not to look at the wolf's body lying there on the floor, but he lost the fight. Blood matted every area of his fur. There were singe marks where Dean knew enchanted chains had held him. Bastard never had a chance. Only the Viper would have taken the head as a trophy.

He looked over to where Erin stood, stoically, tears leaking down her face. She had not uttered a word since stepping into her enchanted hut. The hut that was so warm and cozy only days earlier. He watched her eyes as her world crashed down around her. He wished he was a man then, one who could scoop her up in his arms and hide her sad eyes from the horrors on the floor and the bed. One who could take up a sword again and fight for her. Fuck, he wished that this all wasn't his goddamned fault. But, it was. _He_ was to blame for this all.

She let out a small sniffle and dropped to the floor. Her skirt dipped into the wolf's blood as she tenderly ran a small, pale hand through his bloodied fur. "I'm so so very sorry, wolfie. I never should have left you. Please forgive me," she whispered.

Dean watched as she slowly stood and turned to where they sat. "Who is the Viper?" She asked finally, rage filling her voice.

Seth shrank back from her, petrified at even the mention of the snake.

"It's ok, Seth, he's not here now. We'll get him for this," Roman said softly. He walked over to Erin's side and nosed her hand. She patted his head and looked down at him. "He's one of hers. We'll get him for you, Erin. I'm so sorry for your loss, healer. I'm so sorry."

Erin gave a small nod then turned to gather some supplies from her hut. "We're not staying here obviously. We'll go back to the cave," she said with a shuddering sigh. Was it Dean's imagination or did she start to glow when she said that.

He didn't have time to ponder what was happening because all of the sudden a huge dark man came running inside the hut.

"Erin! We need you!" He yelled out bounding in the door. Then, taking in the surrounding bloodbath of the hut and the body of Erin's dearest friend, he stopped and said quietly, "For the love of Francesca, what happened here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter actually made me cry a little while writing it, so sorry about this :(*
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments people, loving them <3


	17. A Demon, a Queen, and a Sleeping Princess

Bayley shook before their stare. Finn hated the fact that she was scared of him right then. He wanted to _have_ her, not terrify her. He wanted her to come to him, not run from him.

"Down, Bálor! Stand down," Finn ordered the demon.

"But she has _seen_ it, she _has touched_ it… ask her. She knows where it is!" Bálor hissed out in frustration.

"I don't care if she _has_ bloody well seen it, back… the… fuck… down. You're scaring her," he yelled at the demon in his head.

"Fine, but don't cry to me when we stay this way forever. You could have it all, princeling. We could have it _all_ and you are doing NOTHING! The pathetic Queen shouldn't have it! She shouldn't rule us!" He spat out venomously.

"Just go away for a while. I'll call you when I need you," Finn grumbled. He considered Bálor's words while he watched Bayley's shaking form kneeling before them. He felt Bálor recede back into his consciousness and away from the surface of his skin. He knew that his features were calm now; no trace of the demon remained. He reached out a hand to Bayley so that he might help her up, but she shrank back from his touch.

"He's not goin' to hurt you, Bayley. I wouldn't let him," he mumbled softly.

She looked up into his face and relief immediately showed on her features. "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I _am_ sorry, my liege."

"Y've nothing to be sorry for. He said you've seen something of ours." He shuffled slightly where he stood before her. "We're… missing somethin'," Finn finally admitted. He didn't share with _anyone_ what the Queen had stolen. It was too dangerous for someone else to find out. It could mean his downfall. But, Bayley, the sweet servant girl, she might be just the one to share with. She might be the one who could help them. Especially if Bálor had looked inside her mind and seen her touch it. Especially if he had wanted to make her take them to it. But, he considered, she didn't seem to know anything, as far as Finn could tell. She seemed so confused.

"I've not seen anything of yours, my Prince. I only see where I go down here, only the filth and the blood, only the places I clean. I am not even allowed to clean _everywhere_ , really. I don't know how I could be of help to you or Bálor," she said finally, hugging herself tightly. She looked at him for a long moment then said quietly, "I'll help you with whatever you need, though."

XXXXXXXXXX

"My evil heart, what is bothering you now?" The King asked as he watched his bride's face contort with anger.

"Those cursed fools have turned on me, I'm fucking running out of time, I'm surrounded by idiots, the war with the light is looming and now I get the feeling that the Viper is not staying on the task that I _specifically_ sent him on… what do you _think_ is wrong!?" She bit out angrily.

Twisting in her throne she clapped her hands. Michael Cole's shimmer appeared in the room and he quickly bowed his head. "Yes, m'lady, how may I be of service?"

"Tell me what is happening on the surface. I haven't felt those mutts die yet and I gave _specific_ instructions that the Viper get them and the girl and bring just her back. I feel that he's distracted," she sputtered.

"The snake is working, I can see him there. He has a girl… it is not the Marked One. He is playing, m'lady. He loves his toys," Michael answered her. He could see the Viper easily in his vision. His evil smile and forked tongue. The black markings on his body dancing in glee as he sliced open the face of a pretty girl who was asleep on the floor. Yes, he could see all too well. The sheer wickedness of it made Michael shudder.

"I don't _fucking care_ if he likes his toys! I sent him up there to kill the goddamned hounds and get the fucking Marked One! Not to fucking play around! Call him back! I only have so much fucking time!" She yelled into the throne room.

"My pet... maybe we should discuss this without an audience," the King suggested quietly.

"Yes, you're right," she sighed in irritation. She clapped again, and Michael quickly disappeared in a puff. Left alone with her husband she turned to him and dropped her head into her hands. "Time _is_ running out, my love. I don't know what to do. I need her heart. I need her magic. I cannot continue to hold everything together without it. You know when my sister left me that half of what I was left as well. We only have so much time before the Marked One comes into her powers. I can feel that it is coming soon and then I will _really_ have to fight to prove my leadership of the underbelly. It is already so draining to do so."

"Oh, my delicate dark flower, they _love_ you down here. All of them would willingly follow you to the ends of the universe. You have run the underbelly with such evil grace and malevolence. No one could compare to you as a leader. Not even your sister when she was still with us," the King soothed.

"They respect me?" The Queen asked after a moment.

"Yes, they _all_ respect you," the King lied easily.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three hounds followed closely behind as Big E led Erin quickly to their home. Xavier stood outside the door, wringing his hands in fear and panic. His spikey hair making him seem even more on edge. Kofi was nowhere to be seen, but Erin figured he might just be inside with Paige.

Big E had not said what was wrong, save that there was a problem with Paige. Initially, he seemed to feel that adding to Erin's issues this evening was a horrible idea, but Erin had insisted she was fine to come. She needed the distraction anyway. There was obviously something very wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have requested her presence after witnessing the body of her dearest friend and the bloodshed in Erin's home. Paige probably got hurt pretty badly in the kitchen and needed a healer, Erin thought. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Of course, she considered, it wasn't like she had anywhere to be, really. Not really. It wasn't as if she had anyone to go home and talk to anymore. Not that she really had a home. No, her home was gone. Dead. Her very soul felt as though it was also gone. Her heart crumbled again in her chest. Sorrow bloomed inside her as she thought about Baron. No! Not right now. Now the focus needed to be on the three bakers and their friend. There would be time to mourn later. There would be time for wallowing in self-pity and tears.

"Erin! Thank the light you're here!" Xavier shouted out when he saw her coming. He looked slightly confused as he took in the fact that she was being followed by three hellhounds, but he said nothing. Xavier not making a commentary about life? Something must be _very_ wrong.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her immediately into the hut. "We were working long hours today, attempting to get our newest booty-cake just right," he started to tell her. "We left Paige at home to clean and do whatever it is she does. Probably sing," he sighed sadly. "When we finally decided the recipe was good enough, we came back to this… this horror show," he said as he gestured to the floor.

There in the middle of the floor beside an abandoned baking session lay Paige, eyes closed, and pale face relaxed. She continued to breathe in and out regular breaths. If it wasn't for the wounds on her, Erin would have figured that she was just in a deep sleep. There were small cuts along her face, arms and legs that Erin could see had bled for a while. They were no longer bleeding full force. Only a little dark red blood oozed out to mar the pale skin. Her blood red lips had paled to a soft pink. Her raven hair spread around her head like a dark halo. Near her hand lay a green apple.

Kofi looked up from where he sat next to her and begged Erin, "Please, you must help her. I don't know what happened. We just found her like this! She was fine. She was just fine this morning. Now, I can't wake her. I can't get her to do anything!"

Erin sucked in a quick breath, the vision! She had seen this coming and she hadn't warned Paige enough. She should have warned the three bakers as well! The Viper must have been the one who did this. Rage filled Erin's mind as she thought about the demon who had taken what she held most dear. She would _not_ let him get another one of her friends.

Walking briskly over to where Paige lay, she reached out to touch the girl. She calmed the fury in her thoughts and pictured her white flowing magic. It reacted immediately to her call. Traveling up the marks on her legs and torso, it flowed through to her fingertips. Erin gently brushed her fingers over each cut, closing it from bleeding more. The cuts closed, but they did not heal completely. On Paige's fair skin the red marks where each cut had broken her skin remained. Erin could usually heal without leaving a mark, except for a few times with Baron and silver. She was confused as to why the power wasn't healing the girl completely.

Erin raised her hands to cup the girl's face. She willed her magic to flow into Paige's body and wake the girl from her slumber. White magic flowed around Paige's head and swirled into the air. Its wisps danced around and flicked her black hair, but her eyes remained closed. Erin tried to clear her mind and see inside the sleeping girl's thoughts. Her hands glowed as she attempted to make a link, but nothing came. There was only blackness. There were no thoughts, no dreams. Paige's mind was a wasteland of darkness.

Gasping, Erin pulled back from Paige and turned to the men. "She's under some magical spell. I don't think I can break it. I don't know how," she said in resignation. "I'm so sorry that I cannot do anything more. She shouldn't be in pain right now. I healed up all of the wounds on her body, but I don't know what else I can do for her."

"This is the fucking Viper's doing," Dean muttered in her mind. "Looks like he got interrupted and didn't get to finish the job."

"Yes," she said to him crossly, "I can see that. I _knew_ this was going to happen, or at least sort of knew it was going to happen. I _tried_ to warn her that she needed to stay away from strangers." Tears filled her eyes. Why wouldn't her magic work to fix this?

"She's awfully pretty," Roman said quietly after a moment. "Even with the wounds, I've never seen a woman as beautiful as her." He huffed out an embarrassed snort, "Present company excluded, of course."

Erin let out a shaky laugh, "Yes, she is at that, Mr. Reigns. She's also sweet, and kind, and loves animals. I'd say she has the voice of an angel, but," chuckling softly she continued, "that's where she might have her one fault." Looking again at the pale girl laying on the floor she reached a hand out to pat a crying Kofi on the arm to console him. "It is going to be ok, Kofi. This is no one's fault, really. I'm going to find a way to fix this, I swear. Move her to a comfortable place where she can lie down. I need to find out more information on what is holding her in a dreamless sleep. I know a man who is going to help us with another magical issue. We're on our way to see him. We need answers now, more than ever."

Kofi looked over at her with tears shining brightly in his eyes. "We were supposed to keep her safe," he said mournfully.

"Yes, you were. And I was _supposed_ to keep Baron safe, and he was _supposed_ to keep the hunter safe. Things don't always happen as they are _supposed_ to," she replied sourly.

"Erin," Dean's quiet voice cut through her tirade, "it's going to be ok. We're _going_ to fix this."

She glanced over to where he sat next to his brothers by the door. " _We_ can't _fix_ Baron, Dean."

He jerked his head back sharply as if she had slapped him. She realized that he was only trying to support her in her sorrow and frustration, only trying to help. But she didn't want help right now. Right now, she wanted to kill a certain snake. She wanted to fillet him like he had done to her friends. She wanted to slowly peel _his_ skin back and reach her hand inside his body to pull out his still beating heart… then stomp it while his dead yellow eyes looked on. She wanted to murder. Only then would this situation be _fixed_.

Seth whined in his throat as he looked at her.

"What?" She spat out, harsher than intended.

"You're glowing… you're fucking glowing. Not white, like when you're healing someone, but all dark and like _really fucking glowing_ ," he said in terrified awe.

"Your eyes, angel," Dean whispered.

She snapped her head to look at him, "What about them?"

"They've lost all color. They've gone completely black. You've got magic pouring off your body right now, as if from a dam that just broke. It's washing over the floor and bleeding into the room. Surely you can see it, feel it," he murmured.

She looked around her body. As he had said, tendrils of black magic were pouring out of her and swirling around her body. The white tendrils were few and far between. Xavier, Kofi and Big E seemed to be frozen in fear, watching her every move. Embarrassed at what was happening, she attempted to call her magic back to herself. It answered the call of its master, slowly seeping back into her body. As it entered, she felt the desire to murder the Viper once again and a numb calm drifted over her heart. So, this was what being evil felt like.


	18. Annoyed Undertaking and a Fireside Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Graphic depictions of past torture and allusion to rape/non-con - again, you've been warned*

The King watched as his frustrated bride stalked out of the throne room. Their conversation had been draining. He realized that she held the weight of hell on her shoulders, but she really was getting close to cracking under the pressure. Her father might have given her too much responsibility too soon. It was too bad that he could only be a partial ruler down here. She gave him responsibility, that much was true, but she never gave him true leadership over the underbelly. It probably would have been better all-around if he _had_ been given complete rule. Of course, her father always did have issue with the way he had done things when he was a younger demon. Always bucking the system. Always thumbing his nose at the authority. He chuckled as he remembered the stolen hand-fast bonding ceremony that he and the Queen had performed. True, she hadn't been in complete control of her sensibilities, but he liked to think that their union had worked out for the greater good of the underbelly.

A knock interrupted his musings and he looked up to see his old friend in the door to the throne room. A long black cloak covered him from the shoulders to floor. His giant dark boots were covered in a layer of underbelly dust. His white sleeveless shirt was tucked into black leather pants made from the skin of those he had killed over the years. On his head perched a wide brimmed black hat. He met the King's gaze, his eyes white, holding the secrets of maturity and experience. His large frame stooped a little with age. Yes, the Undertaker was an icon in the underbelly, but he was getting on in years. Although he could still handle himself in a fight, those were few and far between now. It was mostly his reputation that won the fights for him at this point. The very name of the Undertaker made people quake in their boots.

"Taker! My old friend, come in and join your King. I was just remembering some of the good old days when we used to go against the authority down here." He chuckled, "Who would have thought that I would become part of the authority in hell."

"My King," the Undertaker said, dipping his head in respect as he walked into the room. He went to slowly kneel down before the throne, but the King waved off the gesture.

"None of that, what can I do for you today?" The King said with genuine warmth.

"There have been… grumblings down here lately about the way things are being run. I kept my mouth shut about the way the Queen's sister was dealt with. I have watched as the demons run around, confused as to what they are fighting for. I didn't even say anything when I lost my brother to her madness. I've kept my head while I watched the Queen and her obsession. But, now, my King, now I am not sure that it is the time to keep my tongue anymore. She is not a fit ruler. She does not have the hold over the darkness like a true master of hell should. She has stolen from it, cheated it. Although she controls it now, yes, she will lose that control soon. I do not want to be here for the fallout. I do not want to see anymore losses of decent demons," he rumbled out into the quiet room.

The King's head pulled back in shock. His old friend was speaking the truth, yes, but he dared talk of the Queen's choices with such disregard for her rule?

"You _dare_ disrespect your Queen in my presence, old man? You may be a symbol of true evil, but she _is_ true evil down here! She is the one who chooses who lives and dies! She is the one who you must respect!" The King bellowed at the stoic demon.

He dipped his head again, eyes flickering from white to black and then back. "All the respect in the underbelly may not be gained by sheer force, my King. You know that. She twists the darkness and forces it. She does not have true dominion. She lost that possibility." He snorted softly, "She never had it, if you are honest with yourself. A gift from a father does not a ruler make. There is another, one more powerful. You have seen how the Queen is afraid of her. _She_ is the true ruler. She would not have to steal from demons most powerful in order to keep them in line. They would _want_ to follow her. They would respect her for the sheer amount of power she held over the darkness. It follows her whims even now, when she is not yet fully at strength. The Queen is scared. The demons feel it. The darkness feels it. I _know_ you feel it," he finished sagely.

The King's ears reddened in fury. This old demon was trying his patience. It was true what he said, but the fact that it was so obvious to everyone was news. This was worse than he had originally thought. "Taker, get out of my sight. Forget this conversation. Forget the fact that you are my old friend, because that is _the only_ reason I have not snapped and given you up to the Beast. Do not let the Queen know that you are questioning her or her dominion. Do not give her reason, old man," the King finished speaking with resignation.

The Undertaker bowed his head again, "You deserve to know the truth, my King, no matter how difficult to hear. I will take my leave. Call upon me if you have need of my services." With that, the ancient demon turned, his cloak fluttering with his movements. The darkness swirled around him and lightning cracked in reverence of his power. He slowly walked out of the throne room leaving the King to contemplate the frustrating conversation.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four of them had returned to the cave after the scene in the baker's home. Dean wondered about the sleeping girl. The Viper was capable of such atrocities, that much he knew. That much he had experienced. They had all experienced his sadistic torture. It was a blessing of the light that there was some sort of interruption, otherwise they might have been dealing with another one of Erin's friends leaving her life forever.

He looked over at where Erin sat, melancholy eyes watching the flickering fire in the pit. She hadn't eaten today that he could remember. There had been too much action, too much sadness. He wondered how she was dealing with the whole situation.

Roman and Seth had collapsed near the cave entrance. They would keep look out for any danger, they would make sure that the four of them were safe for the night. Of course, Dean chuckled quietly, if their soft snores meant anything, they had finally given into their exhaustion. Only Erin and he seemed reluctant to fall into the dreams that they both knew would come. The nightmares that neither could run from when their eyes were shut, and their minds allowed the memories to flood back.

He walked over to where she sat and plopped down to lay beside her. Dust kicked up around his body and floated through the flames in swirls. She glanced his way and gave a small smile.

"Dean," she acknowledged him quietly.

"Angel," he replied gruffly. He didn't really know what to say to someone who had just lost so much. He didn't want to make things worse. He sat there, attempting to find the right words. Trying to make his mind work to create the perfect expressions of consolation.

She laughed sadly, "I miss him calling me that, you know. He was the only one who did… before you. Everyone else called me the Odd One. He saw me for what I was. He never judged," she let out a shaky breath. "He never did anything bad, Dean. He didn't deserve to die like that."

" _No one_ deserves to die like that, Erin," Dean said softly.

"Yes, but he was so much more. He took me in when he didn't have to. He made me a safe home. He _was_ my home," she sniffled, dropping her head into her hands. Her angelic silver hair fell around her face, hiding it from Dean's view. If he was still a man, he would have reached out a hand and tucked it behind her ear so that he might see more of her. But, he was a fucking cursed hound and it would probably be very strange for him to paw at her face at the moment.

"How did you meet him?" Dean asked after a moment. He knew it might be hard for her to talk about Baron, but often it helped to remember the good times through all the bad. It helped to speak of the times when things were happy so that the crush of grief might recede.

"I was running from my old way of life, from the torture I had endured my whole childhood. I found this cave and I was so very tired. The bed was there, and the fire pit. It seemed abandoned, well to my 13-year-old self it seemed abandoned," she smiled. "I woke up and there he was, a huge black wolf. He didn't bite me or kill me. He sat there and listened to me when I told him stories about my past, about my horrific upbringing. It wasn't until a few days of someone feeding me in secret that I discovered what he truly was. I was so scared, but also somehow I _knew_ he wouldn't hurt me." She fingered her bloody skirt and looked back into the fire.

The flames glowed, and the warmth surrounded the both of them as silence descended again. Dean didn't want her to stop talking, he loved listening to her voice. Even in sadness, she had the most beautiful sounding voice. It was like the loveliest instruments played by the angels of the light. It washed over him, calming him and transporting him to a happier time.

"Why do they call you the Odd One, if you don't mind me asking," Dean said after a few moments. He knew the bits he had seen from her dream, but he didn't know the reason.

She lifted her head to look at him again. Trepidation crossed her face, then vanished quickly as she seemed to make a decision to trust him. "I have always been different. Not just my looks, but my abilities. My whole body is covered in light and dark markings. I never knew what they meant, but now I realize that they are tied to my magic." She pulled her hair to one side over her shoulder and dropped the neckline of her dress just a bit. Dean inhaled sharply as he saw the swirls and whorls of dark markings down the one side of her collar bone and where it dipped lower down her body. He had never seen any of her skin, save her face. Now he understood her desire to keep it covered from head to toe. "So, you see, I _am_ odd. These markings have been there since birth. I was dropped at a nunnery as a babe. My parents, whoever they were, probably took one look at me and figured it would be too much to deal with… a child that was an abomination to the light."

Dean snorted out in frustration at her words, "You're not an abomination, angel. You're just you. You can't change who you are just because you want to fit into someone's mold." He sighed out an annoyed breath, "I should know."

She looked at him with curiosity. "What do you mean, 'you should know'? Are you so odd looking as a man that you too were treated as an outcast?"

Dean cocked his head to the side, amused. "Probably, who knows. I just know that the people who raised me were not very... kind, and they made sure to let me know that it was my fault that I was there. They made sure in every way to tell me, to show me, how horrible of a burden I was."

Erin reached out a hand, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. She rested it on the back of Dean's neck and scratched behind his ears. He fucking groaned at the touch. It felt so good. He leaned into it and she smiled again.

"I know how that is. It hurts when your entire life is being told how much of a disappointment you are. How horrible you are. How much you don't deserve what little they give you." She turned her head away from his intense gaze. "They would punish me a lot when I was younger. I didn't understand why I was being punished, but they did it all the time. I realize now that they were scared of me. Especially if they had an inkling that I might become something powerful." She snickered then, "I broke their precious altar, you know. I didn't mean to, but it broke in half nonetheless. I'm glad I got to ruin something of theirs. They ruined so much for me."

Dean growled in anger. Yes, he had seen what they had done to her. He tried not to get angry, however. She was sharing so openly right now. He wanted to keep her talking, wanted to share with _her_. He never shared with _anyone_ , save Roman a few times after he had been woken out of a nightmare. Slowly, he said, "They used to hang me by chains in the dungeon. They would put food and water in front of me, just out of reach. They said that if I was truly worth it, then the light would come and push the table closer so that I might get nourishment. They would pierce my skin with hooks and pull them with ropes until I wasn't able to breathe anymore. They would beat my head in, leaving me in a pool of my own blood to recover… or to die. Either way, they were fine with it. My sire was a worthless shit of a man. He sold me out regularly to whoever had money so that he could fill his belly with ale and his bed with women. The people he sold me to made sure to ruin me nightly, but I learned to survive. I learned to block it all out. I had to or go crazy from it all and become a lunatic."

Erin gasped, "Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged and leaned a little more into her hand for more of the comfort she was providing him. "'S over now, I got away. Found my brothers, we became warriors and fought for justice, or for the side that had the most money."

She looked over to where Seth and Roman lay, curled into each other's warmth. "Yes, you are lucky to have such a family now. They are truly good." She glanced over at him again with a warm look, "As are you, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean ducked his head in embarrassment. He wasn't good. He was just Dean. Dean fucking Ambrose. Cursed hound. Bringer of destruction and misery on his brothers. The cause of the murder of Erin's best friend and father figure. He wasn't good at all.

Erin shifted and looked over to the cave entrance again. The moon was high in the night sky and shone brightly through the waterfall. She inhaled deeply and dropped her shoulders.

"What can I do?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing, there's nothing anyone can do right now. We'll find Jeff, Willow and Abigail. We'll start tomorrow to the north. There is a French camp near the water. I have heard that it has some mad family, but at this point, my whole life has gone mad so why not add more. It can't be any worse than finding your best friend beheaded and your home covered in his blood," she sighed in desolation. She lifted her head again and looked out at the glowing moon with a rueful chuckle. "Happy birthday to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments :) and kudos <3


	19. Unhappy Birthday and Unhappy Demons

Erin hadn't meant to let that last part slip out. After the events of the day, sitting in a cave with three cursed hellhounds seemed almost normal to ring in the beginning of her new age. She and Baron had always celebrated on the first day of her birth year with a long, leisurely walk in the forest and a small cake from the Unicorn afterward. She realized that there would be no celebration this year. The men at the bakery were still in shock from the events of the evening. They probably wouldn't be able to even think of working for a while, especially since Erin's magic couldn't fix whatever was wrong with Paige.

She was so frustrated that she wasn't able to heal her pale friend. So annoyed that nothing she did seemed to work. What was the point of having all this odd magic and these horrible life events if she couldn't at least get the magics to bend to her will. Irked, she thought of Baron's voice telling her to not force the magics, to let them come to her, to let them learn that she was their master. She envisioned his huge form sitting there next to her at the fire, softly speaking about the history of the angels and demons. Teaching her of the light and the dark. Telling her what she was, what she could become, about destiny. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered his soft smile whenever he would gaze upon her and how he would tousle her silvery hair when he was being truly affectionate. She really couldn't have asked for a better person to raise her, to be with her in her life's journey. She was blessed for having him in her life for the short time she did. The light had finally gotten _something_ right, in that respect.

Dean still lay next to her by the fire. His warmth brought some solace through her sad thoughts. She couldn't believe that he too had such a horrible upbringing. They were more alike than she had realized. The poor young boy, beaten, abused, violated. Cursed by memories and nightmares. She knew that life all too well. She was happy he had been able to come away from it all still sort of intact, except for the whole hound thing. She was happy that he had found his brothers.

"It's your birthday?" Dean's raspy voice filtered through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, and what a lovely one it's started out to be," she replied with slight sarcasm.

He nosed her hand in what she assumed was another attempt at comfort. "Happy birthday, angel."

"Thank you. Although, I doubt very much it will be one I want to remember for years to come," she said quietly.

"No, I don't suppose you would," he replied after a minute.

"So much has changed over the past few days, Dean. I don't even know how to keep up with it all anymore. I've lost Baron. I've lost my home. My magic is doing weird things… I've never in my life had so much dark magic come off of me like it did tonight. I didn't even _use_ that side of myself until you three came to my door," she admitted.

"Why do you think it's getting stronger?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she shrugged in resignation, "Baron would have… he knew everything." She yawned into the low light given off by the few coals that were left after the fire had died down during their long conversation. Exhaustion filled her body from the day's events… from the week's events. She was so very tired.

"You need to sleep. I'll keep watch over you, angel. No need to worry about another attack tonight. I gave you my word that you would have our protection, so protect you I will," Dean told her softly.

"Yes, you did. And, for that I am grateful. Baron told me to trust you all… before he left. He never led me wrong in the years that I was with him, the few I was lucky enough to enjoy. So," she turned to look at him, the fire's glow filling her pale features and highlighting her ethereal looks, "I will put my trust in the three cursed hounds of hell." She snickered into the quiet night, "Like Kevin said, how very fitting for the Odd One."

Dean rumbled low in his throat in exasperation, "Not the Odd One… don't call yourself that."

"Ok, fine," she said with slight amusement before she yawned again. "Goodnight Dean, I'm going to lay down and close my eyes now and hope that the light grants me a dreamless sleep. A sleep with none of the horrible memories of this day, none of the nightmares I've grown so used to as of late."

He plodded over to where she had just lay down on the pallet and rested at her feet. Just like Baron had done that first day. She felt safe again, calm. She missed Baron with all of her heart, but she couldn't bring him back. She needed to remember the good times with her wolf and move on with her mission. She needed to focus, now more than ever, on finding the answers they all needed to break them out of this horrible situation.

Dean huffed out a soft, warm breath on her ankles, "G'night angel."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Viper stood in the middle of the throne room before the royal family. He bowed his head in what he hoped showed respect, although there was none to be felt. _Sssshould have let me finissssh_ , he thought with contempt. _Wassss having sssso much fun_. He thought of the fair skin on the pretty black-haired girl. The beautiful way the enchanted silver knife split her pale arms and face open, the drops of bright scarlet blood that dribbled down her white skin. The Queen kept talking down to him about his role in the underbelly. _He fucking KNEW hissss role… to torture, to sssstrike_. He rolled his yellow eyes before he could think better of it. He blocked out most of what the bitch was saying… blah blah… stay on task… blah blah… lucky he's so good at his job. _Of coursssse I'm good at my job, it'ssss ssssuch fun to play in the blood_.

"I should fucking sick Bálor on your snake ass," she spat out. This brought the Viper to attention. He didn't want to wrangle with the Prince of Darkness. The Prince's blue eyes flashed to red and the Viper cringed inwardly with dread. Bálor shot him a toothy grin, his own forked tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick his pink lips.

"I can't fucking trust you with this alone anymore. You'll need someone to fucking watch over you now," the Queen snarled at him. "To make sure you don't fuck up again. I don't care that you _did_ bring me the fucking head of her wolf…" She looked over to where it dangled by the side of her throne, swaying from a giant silver hook hanging from the ceiling. Its yellow eyes dull and unblinking. Its long, now gray tongue fell out the side of its gaping mouth. The Viper smiled to himself, _not going to lick anything elsssse, eh wolfie_?

"Are you FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" The Queen shouted from her throne, anger flooding her eyes and a dark red blush filling her cheeks. He would love to slit those cheeks right now, _ssssee the blood run out of the ugly face, down thosssse hideoussss cheekssss, drip onto the floor. A beautiful puddle to play in_.

He dipped his head to the side and gave a small smile, forked tongue flicking out of his mouth. "Of coursssse, my Queen. I live for your every word."

She let out a frustrated huff and continued, "You'll go back up… take the fucking toys again if you must. But this time, STAY ON FUCKING TASK! Find the goddamned mutts, find the Marked One. It has all changed now, the time is upon us, the darkness is changing. We need her here as soon as possible!" She grunted in exasperation and looked at her husband. "You were right, dear, I _should_ have sent the Taker to begin with."

The Viper's head snapped up in fear at the mention of the ancient one. He didn't want the Taker anywhere near him. He didn't even like staying in the same hell as the other demon.

"Yes, my pet," the King consoled his wife. _Worthlessss, sssspinelessss…_ Bálor's red eyes flashed again and the demon grinned vindictively at him from where he stood next to his father. _Fucker sssshould be the one to go with the Taker, not him_.

"Call him now," she shouted into the throne room. A low-level demon scurried out of the door… _Rowan? Harper? They all looked the fucking ssssame_.

The Queen turned to look at him again and fixed him with a venomous stare, "You _will_ return to the surface. You _will_ stay with the Taker. You will _both_ bring me the Marked One… is that understood, you slithering worm?"

The Viper dropped his head again, this time in true submission. "Yessss, my Queen."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was raining in the morning when they all woke. The sky was crying with her, mourning the loss of such a great soul. Erin was grateful that the universe seemed to understand her pain. None of them spoke too much beyond the usual pleasantries and any words of necessity. Erin walked out into the forest, Roman at her side for protection, to gather some food for herself. She wasn't hungry, but if they were going to journey far north to the French encampment then she knew that she would need something to keep her going.

Roman quietly watched as she gathered berries and herbs from the forest floor. He offered to get a small animal for her, but she declined. She didn't want to waste time by cooking. She just wanted to get on the way to the man with the answers. It was hard to believe that Jeff Hardy was still alive and on the surface. She would have thought that with his disappearance he would have either died or been taken down into the underbelly to serve the rulers of hell.

She wondered why he never came to visit his brother Matt. Or maybe he did, and she just never knew… no one did. What would Willow be like, she asked herself. Would the answers be forthcoming? And who was Abigail? Oh, her head hurt with all the unanswered questions. She found herself again wishing that Baron was there to aid her in her journey. He was always such a solid rock for her to lean on.

Looking over at where Roman sat, rain soaking his dark fur, she started walking back to the cave. With renewed determination she said, "Ok, I think I have all I need to make the journey. Let's go get the others and be on our way. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get this over with."

Roman looked at her for a moment, deep sorrow showing in his eyes for all that had occurred as of late. "You don't have to keep trying to help us, you know. We can just go by ourselves. You've told us the general direction, and we'll probably be able to communicate with the guardian. You don't need to feel like you owe us anything. We've already caused so many problems in your life."

Erin stopped in her tracks and replied softly, "Then it would have all been for nothing, Roman. Then Baron's death would have been for _nothing_. No, I will see this through. He told me to stay with you. He told me that you needed me on the first day he brought you to me. I won't insult his memory by ignoring all that has happened. I _will_ do this. Not because you all asked me to, not because you need me to, but because _he_ asked me to. Because _he told_ me to."

Roman dipped his head, his ears flattened against his skull in chagrin. "Healer, we did not mean to bring our pain on you. We didn't mean to cause you so much sorrow."

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, rain falling on her face and mixing with the tears falling down her cheeks. "This wasn't you, this was hell… darkness… it was the Viper. It wasn't _you_ that murdered my wolf. It wasn't _you_ that slit the hunter from throat to waist and broke her neck. It wasn't _you_ that caused Paige to fall into a spelled sleep. For better or worse, I'm in this now. I can't back out. I have to keep going. I have to know that this wasn't all for naught. I have to avenge him, Roman. I have to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone ever again."

Roman remained silent a moment more then nodded slowly. "Alright, Erin. Just know that we are here for you. We will give our very lives for you now. You have already given us so much and there is no way we will ever be able to repay the debt."

"I don't want your debt, or your repayment. I want my _fucking wolf back_!" Erin cried out into the forest, her eyes flashing black.

Roman trotted over to her and leaned into her thigh. "I'm so very sorry, Erin, so very very sorry."

She looked down at him and sighed, patting his head after a moment. "I know, Roman. I know. Let's get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXX

The red swirling mist disappeared behind the two demons as they began to walk to the forest's edge. The one in the long cloak looked at the trees, white eyes seeing what the Viper couldn't. His head tilted to one side, taking in the situation around them. He turned to the snake and said, "Keep up, they're on their way already. Stay alert and don't fuck around. We'll need to strike soon."

The Viper bristled at the fact the Taker thought he wasn't going to be able to keep up with such an ancient one. He was a young demon! More than that… he was the fucking Viper! His whole being was about striking down those who couldn't sense he was coming.

He looked around the forest where they entered and tried to sense where the Marked One and the hounds were, but nothing came to him. No sounds, no traces. He looked over at the Taker who had dropped to one knee on the forest floor. The ancient demon placed his hand on the ground and darkness swirled around him. The rain poured over his hat and cascaded down to where his fingers met the earth. Lightning crackled in the air. Something would happen soon; the Viper could feel it. He didn't know where the ones they were looking for were, or when they would come upon them, but the Taker could feel it. The Taker knew… that much he could tell.


	20. A Halfway Decent Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That torture and gore we love so much is in this chapter – ye've been warned*

Dean sniffed the air as they came toward a circular clearing in the woods. Something smelled… off. He knew that smell. He shuddered involuntarily. This was going to be bad. He knew that they had company. He darted his head around, looking for the Viper. He could smell the hideous snake, but there was something else in the air. The rain was masking where the scent was coming from.

"Brothers, do you smell that?" He rasped out quietly, not wanting to alarm Erin, not wanting to alert anyone of their location.

Roman sniffed the surrounding area and zeroed in on the western side of the clearing. "It's over there… _he's_ over there. I can't see him yet, but I know the snake is nearby." He paused his low whisper for a moment then continued, "I smell ageless dark magic too. The Viper is not alone, and there's only _one_ demon I know of that is that old."

"The fucking Viper is here?" Seth cried out, loud enough to arise Erin's attention. She whirled to where the three of them were quietly discussing the situation and her eyes bled from lavender and blue to the darkest pitch black and then back.

"Where?" She asked, too calmly for Dean's liking. "Where is that fucking snake?"

"We can't see him yet, Erin, we just smell him. He's near. We need to be alert," Roman said as he came up on her left side while Dean flanked her right. Seth circled around and brought up the rear, looking over his shoulder every once in a while, to ensure that they weren't being followed. His hair stood up on end. Dean knew he was petrified about the prospect of dealing with the demon who had dealt out their torture for so many years. But they would do this, they would fight. They had to protect Erin. He had promised.

"There's another with him, angel. One we've only heard about. None of us have ever seen him. One whose very existence in hell has been timeless and violent. It does not bode well for us," Dean mumbled, fear settling in his chest at the fight he knew was going to happen. The fight they probably weren't going to win.

"I'll not back down from a fucking snake," Erin snapped out into the wooded area. "Show yourself, you filthy Viper. You _love_ to play… so come and fucking play with the hounds of hell and their _new_ mistress." Black magics crackled down her arms and swirled to the earth beneath her feet.

Dean looked at her in shock, this was a new side to the angelic creature they had known. This was a woman who wanted to get her revenge for her dearest friend. This was one who wanted to cause as much pain as she had been through. This was a creature who wanted to deal out the kind of punishment that the Viper deserved.

A glowing darkness formed on the edge of the circle. The Viper stepped forth first, glowing chains hanging from his hand and an evil smirk on his face. His forked tongue slithered out of his mouth as he licked his lips. Dean knew that he was excited at the prospect of causing them pain. He knew that the demon wanted to play his sick games. Oh yes, he could tell that he wanted to play.

A deep growl formed in his throat and he stood ready, ready to fight for this angel who had saved them. The angel who was going to save them. Roman stepped forward first, tilting his head back with a loud howl and then began to charge toward the Viper. He leapt through the clearing toward the chest of the demon, spearing him to the ground. The Viper let out a surprised hiss. Seth shook his head quickly side to side, as if coming out of a trance. He got his legs to move under him and he too bounded across the circle, running to Roman's aid. Snarling, he bared his teeth and attempted to bite at any limb that the Viper had showing. He jumped in the air, attempting to come down on the head of the Viper with a huge stomp of his legs, but the Viper rolled out of the way.

Dean glanced at Erin, not wanting to leave her side, not wanting her to get hurt. He looked over to where Roman and Seth were already fighting and made a quick decision. He flew into action, his brothers shouldn't be the only ones who fought. He needed to make sure he was there to protect them. He couldn't handle if they were to get hurt in the fray. Snapping and roaring, he bolted from Erin's side to where the Viper was attacking his brothers. He had pulled out his silver knives and they glinted in the dull light of the morning. The Viper had wriggled free of his brothers' attacks. He was standing again, swinging the chains close to the hounds.

Seth cried out as one of the chains latched around his lower legs, pulling him to the ground. He lay there, crying out, rendered immobile from their magic, quivering with pain from their enchantments. The fur on his haunches smoldered as the chains dug deeper and smoke rose from where the skin broke and was burning. He screamed in pain. Dean saw Erin shooting across the clearing, running to help out Seth.

"Stay back! Don't get near them, Erin! They're not normal chains, they'll burn you!" Dean cried out in her mind, attempting to get her to back off from where they fought. But she kept coming, on a mission to save, running as fast as her feet would carry her… until Dean saw lighting crack around her form and darkness envelope her.

There, in his terrible glory, stood the Undertaker. He held Erin in a choking hold, high above the ground, not allowing her to move save to kick her feet a little. She dangled in his grasp, attempting to free herself with what strength she had in her arms. But the demon was too strong, she wasn't even making a dent in his magical force.

The Viper took advantage of Dean's distraction and slit him up the side with his knife. Dean howled out in pain, glancing down where his black demon blood poured out of the wound and mixed with the muddy ground. The Viper pulled back to strike again. Roman reared his head and attempted to bite the neck of the snake, but he pulled out of the way of the strike.

They weren't going to win, they weren't going to fucking beat the Viper. Dean attempted again to bite at the neck of the snake. He made contact with skin, clamped his jaws tight and tore as hard as he could. The Viper yelled out in pain and shoved the knife to the hilt into Dean's ribs. Dean fell back, faltering. This was it, this was fucking it.

Then, through the rain and the screaming, through the agony in his body and the snarling of his brothers, through the hissing of the snake, he saw a brilliant white light. He saw Seth's body being lifted off the ground, encompassed in a bubble of silver tendriled magic. Seth stopped screaming, losing the fight to stay conscious. His limp body hanging in the air near where Dean and Roman still attempted to fight off the Viper's attacks.

Dean glanced back to where Erin was in the Taker's grasp and gasped out in shock. The Taker had dropped his choke-hold from her and was being pushed back from her body with wave after wave of dark magic fog. The magic formed a wall, keeping him from making contact with his angel. The black tendrils circled around him, forming a cage and not allowing him to move from where he stood in disbelief.

Erin had changed completely; her silver hair had streaked black and her eyes flickered the darkest hue of pitch that Dean had ever seen. Dark magic wisps swirled around her head, causing her hair to flow back behind her in waves. The magic surrounded her, pouring off her small body. Her skirt swirled around her ankles. Her body levitated in the air and she brought her hands into her chest while bowing her head. She lifted it again and fixed her somber stare on the Viper. "No, you won't. You won't take them from me. You won't take _one more_ precious thing from me… you aren't powerful enough. I will destroy you and all you are before you can even strike again." She started to mumble out a spell only known to her. " _Vos volo ludere_ ," she spoke in the ancient tongue, " _ego autem tecum ludere. Da tui squamis tuis adhærebunt, ostende mihi faciem tuam pellis_."

Dean watched in horror as the Viper ignored her chanting and poised again, ready to strike Roman with his dagger. Then, just as he moved forward for the kill, he screeched out in pain. There on his arm, the skin began to peel back in long bloody strips. The marks on the Viper's arm skittered away from the cuts, afraid of the pain and the magic. It looked like the many times that they had been filleted in the underbelly. The Viper dropped his knife to the sodden ground and grabbed at his forearm, attempting to stop the skin from peeling. Trying to quell the agony that was no doubt shooting up his arm and into his body. As an injured Dean watched from his position on the ground, shocked at the turn of events, Erin continued with her spells. " _Et nunc, et brachium tuum_." The marked arm that had been split open just moments earlier, ripped from his body and flew onto the forest floor. Black blood flowed and spurted out of his shoulder socket, mixing with the rain, drenching Roman and Dean. The Viper writhed in pain as he looked down in horror at what was happening to his body.

" _Fugit te serpens, membrorum tuorum dabis mihi_ ," Erin screamed out into the clearing. The Viper cried out as his other arm and legs split from his body, leaving just his torso and head to drop on the ground. Roman backed away from the demon in fear. Dean scooted as far as he could from the sight, not wanting to have anything to do with the vile demon writhing there in the murk. The Viper still lived, miraculously, gasping and hissing in pain on the ground.

Erin dropped from her floating position and slowly drifted over to where the last of his body lay. The wind and rain whipped around her body. She watched the Viper's eyes with disgust marring her features as she got closer to his injured form. She pointed at his chest and whispered, " _Mihi omnium squamis tuis adhærebunt iterum, ostende mihi faciem interiorem_." An evil smirk curled her lips as she watched all the skin peel back from his torso in large pieces. He was barely breathing then, but the blood still flowed as the strips flew back. The magic had exposed the rib cage of the demon who had tormented them for so long. She slowly, deliberately reached out her pale hand and grabbed the hilt of the dagger the Viper had dropped. Unhurriedly, she bent over his body. She inserted the tip of the knife up near his sternum and pulled sharply to the side, following the path of a rib. The Viper screeched in agony. Erin reached her hand into the opening she made, grasped his demon heart and sharply pulled.

Dean watched in astonished disbelief and horror as she dropped the still beating heart in front of the eyes of the Viper and with one smooth motion stomped out whatever life was left. His yellow eyes faded before she had finished. The demon was gone, in a truly demonic fashion.

Erin glanced at the hounds and quickly wiped her hand on her skirt, ridding herself of the Viper's blood. She lowered quickly to the ground and reached out for Dean. He instinctively shrank back from her immense show of evil power, but then he realized that this was just Erin. She wouldn't hurt him. She had saved them.

He moved closer and allowed her touch. Her eyes were no longer black, and her hair had returned to its normal silvery white. She hummed in her throat as she brought forth white tendrils and black tendrils of magic to work together. Her hands glowed black as she touched his side and Dean felt the cuts from earlier close and his breath coming easier. She had healed him quicker this time. Her magic seemed to work faster than he had previously seen.

She moved to Seth then, recalling the white magic that held him in protective stasis. He lowered to the ground, still unconscious. With a flick of her wrist she sent out dark magic to remove the chains that bound him. Dean's eyes opened wide in shock. How did she fucking know how to do all of this? And… _what the fuck_?

He watched as she leaned down to place her hands where the burns had hurt Seth the most. He started to moan as the wounds closed up and his skin repaired. He blinked open his eyes and rose to his feet. Roman trotted over to where Dean sat in pure amazement and shock over the events of the fight.

Erin turned to him and said, "You ok there Roman? I didn't see anything happen but a couple bad hits to the head. If you'd like, I can heal you though."

Roman coughed, "Uh, no thank you. I'm fine." He glanced at Dean and then Seth, "We're all fine, I think. Right brothers?"

"Yeah," Seth squeaked out nasally.

"Uh, yeah, angel, we're all good now," Dean blew out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. What _the fuck_ just happened here?

Erin turned to look at the other demon who was still being held by her magic. Dean had been so involved in the whole crazy evil side of Erin and her powerful magic situation that he had forgotten about the ancient one. She drifted over to where the Undertaker stood with a curious look on his face. Dean quickly got up from his position and joined her… just in case she couldn't handle herself. Yeah, that's what he told himself.

"I'm not sure who you are, but I know that you are with the Viper," Erin spat out venomously at the Taker. "I should kill you right now."

The Undertaker's white eyes observed her for a moment while lightning sparked and crackled around his form. He sighed then bowed his head and removed his cloak and hat. Placing them in a pile in the middle of the circle of magic that he was being held in, he knelt before her, submitting to her power.

"I know when I've been beat, mistress. I've seen your power; I won't fight you. I know you've won. I'm done with hell. I'm done with it all. Do what you will, but know I'm not part of that world anymore. I'm done," his low voice rumbled out into the quiet clearing.

She looked down on him for a minute then waved her hand to the side. "There's been enough death today," she mumbled. The magic that had held him captive dissipated and flowed back up into her arm. Dean sucked in a breath at the absolute show of power. The Taker looked at her again from where he knelt and nodded his head in respect, in understanding. The darkness completely enveloped him, and lightning crashed where his hat and cloak lay. Then, he was gone. The clearing was empty save for the four of them and the Viper's mutilated form.

Dean heard Erin sigh deeply and turned to watch her drop her head to her chest with a shuddering breath. A tear fell from her blue eye as she slowly knelt to the ground in defeat. Dean bumped her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Her body shook with soft sobs. Seth and Roman came to sit near the both of them, but thankfully they kept quiet. They all did. The three hounds let their angel cry. Dean knew it was over Baron, over Paige and even probably Becky. He also knew it was over them. Like it or not, they were a pack now. For better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lots of Latin from Google Translate – again I probably messed it all up (*shrug*)**
> 
> You want to play - Vos volo ludere  
> I will play with you - ego autem tecum ludere  
> Give me your scales - da tui squamis tuis adhærebunt  
> Show me your skin - ostende mihi faciem tuam pellis  
> And now your arm - et nunc, et brachium tuum  
> You worthless snake, give me your limbs - Fugit te serpens, membrorum tuorum dabis mihi  
> Give me all your scales again, show me the inside - mihi omnium squamis tuis adhærebunt iterum, ostende mihi faciem interiorem
> 
> ***Also, you're very welcome, I know people will probably be happy to see this happen – and you're just as sadistic as the Viper***
> 
> *Thanks for kudos, comments, reviews, suggestions - anything makes a gal happy*


	21. Frustrated Darkness and Confusion

The bowels of the underbelly shook with the loss of the Undertaker. Finn shuddered at the feel of the darkness trembling around him, in pain, in mourning. He had lost another fucking good demon. No, not a good demon, a _fucking great_ demon. An _icon_ in the fucking underbelly. And now, the Taker was gone. He felt him leave. He knew that the ancient one had turned away from it all.

Finn could feel that there had only been one death, a gruesome one too. The power that had taken him was stronger than any he had ever felt. Stronger than him, probably. Even stronger than the Taker... stronger than the Queen. That fucking snake was destroyed completely. But, just because Finn didn't like the filthy sadistic little shit didn't mean he couldn't have been used for the greater power of the darkness. _Fucking dammit_! The Queen and her madness was causing too much fucking damage to the powers of hell. They were losing too many decent ones for this ridiculous mission of absolute power. If he only had control over himself, if he only had what he fucking needed, he would show that bitch. He would make her pay for the horrible way that things were being run. Bálor shimmered in his consciousness, agreeing with his train of thought.

"We have lost another one, princeling," Bálor moaned in agony in his mind. "Not only that, the Taker has turned from darkness now. He is gone from us," he wailed out. "He has left us like our old healer. He will no longer fight for our side. This is too much. The darkness calls for someone to rule, someone better than the cunt who cannot control her desires, who cannot control its power. We _must_ do something… we must fight her. Now!"

Finn agreed with the demon, he needed to put a stop to this. He looked over to where his mother and father were huddled together on their thrones. The void left by the withdrawal of the Undertaker had shaken them to their very cores. The Queen's pinched features had paled. The King's hands shook with alternating rage and fear. Around the throne room, demons looked at each other in awe and abject horror at the whole situation. The ancient one, the sage demon, the stoic old power had left them to their own devices. They seemed lost. Confused. The darkness was keening with sorrow. No one saw this coming. Not one demon in hell could have predicted that their hero, their strongest, would have turned his back on the darkness that had been his home for so many eons. Some held their heads in their hands, black eyes wide with disbelief at the circumstances. Yes, the absence of the Undertaker was a shock that none had expected in the least.

Bálor surged to the surface. Finn felt him coming and let it happen. He knew the demon needed this. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop the frustration and desire to destroy. He felt the darkness creep up his skin, his eyes blinked, and his mouth widened. He knew the demon was there, he would retreat to the background and let Bálor take over for a minute. He deserved it.

" _Queenie_ …" Bálor hissed out, "you've done a disservice to the darkness."

The Queen whirled in her throne, face white with shock. "You! Bálor, stay back from me… get back into your other form!"

The King shrank back from the power of his son, fearing the consequences of speaking out against the powerful Prince.

Demons surrounding the room bowed their heads in reverence, not wanting to make eye contact. Not wanting to displease the formidable Prince of Darkness.

Bálor ignored them all, save the Queen. He fixed his eyes on her trembling form and spoke in a silky, deadly voice, "The darkness calls for a true leader, one that you will never be. You've defiled its very being. You've led us all astray. Your fucking desire for the darkness to bend to your will has caused the very pits of hell to experience a fucking great loss today. Your… _fucking… fault_ …"

"Get back from me! You don't rule down here! I fucking rule the darkness! I fucking rule _you_!" the Queen screeched.

"I won't, I won't let you do this anymore. Give _it_ back! You worthless cunt, you steal from me and then expect me to follow your fucking orders like a fucking dog?!? I will kill you where you sit and take back what is rightfully mine!" Bálor yelled out into the room.

Finn felt the demon's eye open wide, ready to kill. He felt his jaw unhinge to take the life of the poisonous Queen, to rid the underbelly of this cancer. He lunged forward to strike, to end this. But, she didn't waver from her spot on the throne. She fixed him with her steely, infuriated stare and a small smirk lifted one side of her mouth.

"Have you forgotten, _dearest son_ , I have what you hold so dear. There is no way you can kill me. You couldn't even hurt me if you tried. You fucking waste of a powerful demon, you dare try to harm your Queen, _your mother_. You'll stay there, you worthless shit, don't come closer. Don't try to cross me again. I'll crush _it_ , you insignificant fucker, then where would you be?" She cackled spitefully.

Bálor reared back in frustration. She was right, he couldn't kill her. He couldn't get his eye to work on her. He couldn't even move from the spot where she held him immobile on the floor with her magic. The room filled with hushed whispers from the demons. The shock at the impotent condition of their Prince causing confusion and panic among the lower level fiends. The darkness swirled in the room, around the Prince, wanting to stay with the one it held full allegiance to. Then, finally sighing with resignation, it moved over to the Queen. She had won this round.

Finn felt Bálor recede into his consciousness in frustration. "We'll get her, fucking bitch, we'll get her and your fucking worthless shit of a father too. Mark my words, princeling, I _will_ get my revenge on her." With that, he burrowed deep into Finn's body, leaving Finn to deal with the fallout from the demon's actions.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the darkest corner of the throne room Bayley watched the interaction between the royal family with fear and horrified curiosity. She remembered the conversation with the demon Bálor in her head. The Prince was less than forthcoming about what they needed from her, but Bayley knew that she held the key to whatever it was the demon needed. She wracked her brain, trying to figure out the cryptic conversation, trying to glean a clue from what Bálor had said.

If she had _seen_ it, it must be in the underbelly. She'd been there so long, that was all she remembered really. If she had _touched_ it, it must be in one of the areas she was allowed to go. But what was _it_? The Queen obviously held _it_ over the Prince's head. She obviously used _it_ to control Bálor.

Bayley wondered just where to start looking for this mysterious _thing_ that the Prince needed from her. She would help him, that much she knew. She just needed to figure out how. If he would only talk to her. Yes, she would help him and then maybe, maybe _he_ would help _her_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin had recovered from her crying jag and steeled her nerves against the events in the clearing. She didn't look back at the carnage that had occurred. She kept her eyes averted instead, wanting to block it from her mind. They took up their journey again. They needed to make more ground before nightfall. The fight with the Viper had taken up precious time from their mission, and Erin was frustrated that they still had such a far way to go. The hounds walked in pensive silence, probably a little scared about the amount of power and magic they had just seen. She was scared too, if she was honest with herself.

She'd done what she had wanted, though. She'd done what she had envisioned. She'd had her revenge. She was supposed to feel better, right? But she didn't. She only felt the complete and utter sorrow at the loss of Baron. Killing another in revenge didn't make it any better, even if it was an evil horrifying demon. It didn't magically cure her pain and devastation at his loss. She sighed deeply, what was happening to her? How was she able to just bend the magics so easily to her will now? She didn't know that much power was even possible.

Baron had told her that she would have dominion over both good and evil magics, but she had no idea that it could be so strong. That it could have completely encompassed her body and swirled through her mind, bending her good side to evil, petrified her. If you had asked Erin just days ago if she would have been able to torture and kill someone, she would have said no, absolutely without a doubt… no. But, that was before. That was before she had seen the horrors of her friend's mutilated body. Before she had seen the hunter gutted on her soft cozy bed. Before she had seen Paige's unresponsive body, laying on the kitchen floor. Before she had witnessed her hounds, her friends, her cursed warriors, being hurt by the vile snake.

Baron had taught her to fight, but only in self-defense. He had taught her to protect herself. She guessed that she was protecting herself when she had attacked the Viper with her magic. She was protecting herself and her hounds. She didn't think her heart could have taken another loss in such a short time. It would have killed her to see Seth or Roman… especially Dean leave her side now. Something had snapped in her mind when those chains had come for Seth. Something had solidified in her heart, melting away the good and replacing it with all the evil thoughts she had held for the Viper. She wanted to kill. She wanted to hurt. She wanted to maim. She wanted to _destroy_.

Erin had been terrified by the old demon holding her in such a tight grip. She could still feel his warm hands tightening around her throat, stealing her very life's breath. But when she saw the hounds hurt, her magic had flowed out of her without even so much as a thought. It was as if _it knew_ what she wanted. As if it was following her true desires and would do anything to protect her and her friends.

She looked at the hounds again and wondered what they were thinking about the recent turn of events. Did they think ill of her now that they had seen such evil power washing out of her and covering the clearing? Did they wish that they had not found her? Did _she_ wish they had not found her? Her life _would_ be easier if they had never come along, if they had never introduced her to this horrible side of life. But, she considered ruefully, she was _already_ part of this world, long before the cursed hounds of hell even came to her door.

"You seem to be pretty lost in thought there, Erin," Roman said after a long while. "You need to talk about it? I've got pretty decent ears, all the better to hear you with."

Erin snickered softly at that, at least he was attempting humor after the horrific fight. "I was just thinking of the Viper, the field and what just happened."

"What _did_ happen, healer? I only saw a little after the fucking chains took me down. Fucking sadistic serpent," Seth shuddered. Poor Seth, she knew he had gotten the worst of it in that clearing, the worst of the pain and agony. Well, besides the Viper.

"I don't know, really. I saw what was happening to you all. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't just sit by and not do anything. That horrible snake had taken so much from me already, I didn't want it to happen again. I just wanted to help," she sighed. "I was running to you to get those horrible chains off of you and then all of the sudden I was in the grasp of that other demon. I tried to fight with everything I had. I tried so hard to fight him off." She could still feel the burning hold of the demon's hands around her throat. She could still feel the terror that had filled her chest at the prospect of dying there.

"You changed, you completely fucking changed," Dean stated quietly, after listening to her explanation.

Erin looked over to where he was walking next to Roman. Yes, she supposed she _had_ changed during the fight. She felt it, the black side of her taking over. She didn't know what it looked like, but it was probably a sight. "What did it look like? What did I look like?" She asked him softly.

"Black, like the whole of you transformed to the darkness. It overtook your being, your face, your hair. Darkness rolled off you in waves and… well, I've never seen such power. Not in the underbelly. Not even from the Queen," Dean answered.

"I was mad," Erin countered, as if her reasoning was obvious.

"Yes…" he said slowly, "but there's mad… and then there's _mad_. I saw the shift, angel. I saw when you went from one side to the other. It was… disconcerting."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just couldn't lose you…" she cleared her throat, attempting to push back the emotions. "Any of you. I couldn't lose one more person to the darkness. And if that meant that I had to _use_ the darkness for my will, then so be it."

"How did you know what to say? What to do?" Roman asked after her admission.

"I just said what I wanted to happen, what I had envisioned happening after I found out that he was the one who had killed Baron. I know you all think I'm so good… but I'm not good. I'm just me, and I wanted to kill him right then. I wanted him to feel just a part of the pain that he had put me through."

Roman nodded sagely, trying to understand her reasons. She stopped explaining. They would either understand or they wouldn't. There wasn't anything else to be done. There was nothing else to be said. It was over.

They continued walking for a while. The sky began to clear, and the sun peeked out from a few clouds. Erin raised her head to the heavens and embraced the light, the warmth. Her sodden, ruined clothing began to dry out and she started to feel better about the whole situation. What's done is done, she thought to herself, we just need to move forward from here.

Dean's raspy voice snaked through her head as they continued their walk, and she was sure it was meant for only her. "I would have done that to the people who hurt me too, if I could have. If I'd had the chance… I understand, and I don't blame you one bit."


	22. The Ocean, Some Rest and Some Answers

Their journey took two long days. The ocean breezes wafted over the land where they walked, and birds flew overhead, calling out to each other. Erin mused that they were actually spies for Willow or the mysterious Abigail, tracking their progress and reporting back to their master. She chuckled at that thought. All of this was actually making her mad. She was going to turn into Matt Hardy if all this kept up. Soon, they would have to keep her in a room alone with her ridiculous thoughts.

They had walked so long, so very long. Erin was bone weary. Her body was filthy from the journey. Her bloody dress was covered with mud and whatever else they had slept in over the past days. She had never dealt with such exhaustion, even when she was so young and worked to the bone every night. This exhaustion was different. She felt like she was not going to make it anymore. Like she was going to let the memory of Baron down by not completing this mission.

The hounds were understanding when she needed to rest on their lengthy expedition. They brought her whatever they could for nourishment. It reminded Erin so much of when she and Baron would take adventures in the woods. Back when she was just learning how to live with what she was. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the melancholy memories. She needed to focus, not to wallow.

Trudging up a sandy slope, she saw a group of huts in a circle. There were people milling about, doves and buzzards circled the air. Together? That was strange. Erin shrugged inwardly, she knew that this was going to be an interesting trip. Who was she to question the way that these people lived or where they lived. Besides, they had reached the encampment where they would find their answers. That was what was important. Now to see about finding Jeff, and Willow. And to find some explanations about Abigail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bray Wyatt looked up from his rocking chair in front of his hut. Abigail had said that they were coming. He was ready for them. He hoped that the supplies were good enough. That the clothing fit right. He smiled to himself, stroking his long beard. The girl was a pretty one. Abigail has shown him in his dream. Hair glistening brilliant, even after such a long journey. Colored eyes shining bright, even through exhaustion. She would need to relax before they talked. She would need to get her head straight before he dumped even more problems into her lap.

"She does not know," Abigail whispered into his head.

"Yes, I can see that, poor little lamb. Her soul is so conflicted now. I think it would be best if she talked to Jeff first. He will love to hear news of his brother, of course," Bray murmured.

"She must know," Abigail sighed again.

"She will, Sister, she will. We will tell her. That is, after all, why she came. Is it not?" Bray replied. "Li se kase kounye a, nou pral bay tan li."

"I will talk to Willow…" Abigail said quietly as her voice slowly lilted away from his consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the four of them came near the camp, Dean watched as three men in sheep's masks and filthy clothing walked up to Erin. She stiffened by his side and he readied himself for a fight. What the ever-loving fuck was this place? She had said they were mad here, but he didn't realize that they wore animal heads! It was the fucking underbelly on the surface! The Bludgeon Brothers would feel right at home.

"You will follow us, if you please," the huge man in the middle spoke, finally. He had to be at least a head taller than Dean's human form, and a good deal beefier. Well, sheepier? He glanced down at the three hounds and his eyes narrowed behind the mask. He sniffed in contempt, "They can follow too."

Dean huffed out in annoyance. Well thank you very much, you bizarre fucking animal, he thought. Thank you for not fucking killing us right here, I guess.

Erin nodded slowly and walked cautiously behind the hulking man. He had a sleeveless tunic that was too tight and looked like it had not seen clean water for many years. His breeches were patched and grimy as well. When he turned Dean noticed his hair was pulled back behind him in a long dark plait that fell down his muscular back.

"I am Erin," she said after following them for a minute.

He grunted in acknowledgement. "Braun."

Well, this was going swimmingly, Dean thought. He hoped that this man wasn't the one who was going to give them all the answers they sought. If so, then the explanation would probably last longer than the fucking journey to get to their ocean base camp.

Erin continued doggedly. Bless her for her optimism. "We are searching for Jeff Hardy. For Willow and an Abigail. I was told that they might be here. Do you know of them?"

Braun grunted again. Dean rolled his eyes. Powers of the light hold him back from biting this man's ankle.

"Bray will answer," Braun said finally. "Here," he mumbled, "you stay here." He gestured at a dilapidated shack with his huge meaty hand.

They had stopped in front of a small hut. The porch held two rocking chairs that were swaying in the breeze. The aged blue wash of the wood was peeling back, and the boards of the walls were bent with the passage of time. The roof bowed in the middle, shingles missing in some areas. Well, home sweet fucking home. Dean guessed it was better than a fucking forest floor, but not by much.

Erin looked at the hut and back at the men. "Um, thank you? I am really in need of the one they call Jeff Hardy, though. Could you tell me where to find him?"

"Bray will know," Braun grumbled.

" _Bray will know_ ," Seth mimicked sarcastically.

"Oh, for the love of… Erin, ask him where this blasted Bray character is so that we might get some fucking answers," Dean finally snapped.

Roman shot him a glare, "Calm yourself, brothers. We'll get the answers soon enough. We're guests here. We don't want to cause any trouble to Erin, now do we?"

Seth dipped his head, "No Ro, but come on," he whined. "The gigantor here is one arrow short of a full quiver. No wonder he's got a sheep's head. Fucking follower."

Dean growled low at Seth's words and shot Braun a scowl. "No," he finally admitted to Roman. "Suppose we don't."

Erin looked over to them and gave a small smile and spoke only to them, "Come on boys, let's go. We might as well see what is in store inside. It probably isn't much, but I know I could use a little freshening up." She chuckled as she looked down at her tattered gown, "Well, not that much can be done with this now, except to make it into rags eventually." She turned to Braun and spoke, giving him a slight curtsy. "Thank you for your hospitality. At his earliest convenience, I would love to chat with Mr. Bray." Braun dipped his head in response.

"Who the fuck is Bray?" Dean asked as he watched Braun and the two other men amble slowly away from the shack.

"No idea, but if he has answers, I'm willing to listen," Erin replied then turned to walk inside the hut.

XXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the shanty was nothing like Erin was imagining from the outside. "Wow," she whispered in awe as she looked around. Cool muted colors washed the walls. A small kitchen was off to the left. A full tea set and plate of steaming food was placed out for her to partake in. She could see the steam still rising from the pot and she sent a prayer of gratefulness to the light that she had happened upon this place. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, and near the hearth three overstuffed round beds had been laid out. Someone obviously knew she was coming, and the hounds were coming with her. She wasn't the only one happy with their accommodations. They, too, were pleasantly surprised at the interior of the little shack and what had been provided. They groaned out in happiness as they collapsed on the soft mats, finally relaxing for the first time in days.

There was a cozy looking bed in one corner of the room on which Erin could enjoy a decent nap. It was covered with a dark blue quilted blanket. There were even _two_ cushy looking pillows. Erin almost let out an excited giggle at the prospect of such a comfortable area to sleep. She continued her perusal of the inside of the hut and her gaze fell on a changing screen. Oh, if she only had something to actually change _into_. She walked around the side of it and let out an involuntary gasp.

"What's up, Erin?" Seth asked from his position, reclining by the fire.

She grabbed the dress off the hanger and walked around the changing screen to show her friends. "This was left for me. It even looks like it will fit!" She looked down at the dress in excitement. The top of it was long-sleeved and white with black lace covering the bodice, leading down to a high waist. The full skirt had alternating ribbons of white and black sewn together in long stripes that fell all the way to the floor. Glancing back up at the hounds she gave her first genuine smile in days. "There is a note: 'Little lamb, this is for you… Abigail thought you might want some clean clothes and Willow decided on the design. Jwi, pijon mwen'." She held the dress to herself and twirled with pleasure.

"'S nice, angel. Little weird they knew so much about us coming, but 's nice. What's that last part mean?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" Erin said, still twirling in the middle of the room. "Oh, I don't know that. It's not French that I know of, but some other dialect I've never seen. Either way, it's still so kind of them to provide all of this."

"Yeah, it really is. You should go clean up and put it on," Dean mumbled tiredly from over by the fire. "And bring the other one for us to burn."

Erin truly giggled then, a new dress was _not_ what she had envisioned when she came to this camp. They had left with nothing from her house, really. They had walked with nothing but for the small provisions she could gather in the woods. They had lasted this far with just the four of them looking out for each other. When they got here, she figured that they would just talk to Jeff and keep going on their mission to rid the hounds of their cursed collars. But this was a wonderful surprise. She almost felt like a princess. She looked down at the rag she was wearing and cringed at the memories of the past few days. But, like Dean said, she needed to get rid of it. To burn the dress that was covered in blood from Baron, Becky, Paige and the Viper. Not to mention the mud. To physically rid herself of the horrors that had happened. Yes, she would accept this gift and hope that Abigail and Willow would make themselves known soon so that she might thank them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn stared at the ceiling of the cell. He knew that his mother wouldn't torture him. No, she wouldn't have any low-level demon hurt him, not so close to the fucking battle. Of that much he was sure. The annoying fucking thing was that he was stuck here for now until the Queen came to her fucking senses and let him out. He had an underbelly to run, dammit. He had fucking demons to train.

His ears perked up as he heard soft footsteps near his cell door. He rose from the pallet he was reclining on and stood in the middle of the room, ready.

A small knock on the door alerted him to the fact that this was not a demon. This was not his mother, nor his father. They would not have knocked so quietly. He walked over to the bars and looked out at his visitor. Much to his surprise, it was Bayley! The servant girl! What was she doing here?

"Bayley?" Finn asked quietly. "What y' doin' here? You shouldn't be here wit' me. Tis' not safe."

"My liege," she whispered, looking around in fear for anyone coming down the corridor. "I want to _help_ you. I cannot get the keys, but I was thinking about what Bálor was saying to me the other day."

Finn felt Bálor shimmer under his skin with interest at the current conversation. "Yes, what about it?" Finn asked her, curiously.

"He obviously knows what it is that I've seen, but I cannot fathom what he means. I was just thinking that if _you_ were to tell me, then maybe…" her sentence faded off and her face bloomed pink with embarrassment.

Finn gave her a large grin. _Of course_ his servant girl would try to come to his aid. He _knew_ he had chosen the right person to be enamored with down here. "Well, if I tell you, then I might just hav' t' kill you," he said jokingly.

She gasped and reared her head back in horror to look into his eyes. "Wha… what?" She stammered out. Then, taking in the twinkle that he knew shone in his eyes and the lack of Bálor's presence, she gave him a tentative smile. "Oh, you're joking." She looked down at her fingernails and mumbled, "I didn't even know demons knew _how_ to joke."

Finn barked out a laugh, "There's lots you don't know, Bayley. But for right now," he paused thoughtfully, "I guess I can trust you with this. The Queen stole from us, a long time ago when we were just formed. She took a part of us in order to keep us under her control. She knew that would be the only way that we wouldn't take over the underbelly."

Bálor filtered to the surface of his mind, "She might not be the one to trust, princeling. She works for the Queen. She might give us away."

"Down Bálor," Finn shushed the demon in his head in irritation, "she would have gotten into more trouble if she was caught here talkin' to us anyway." He looked at Bayley and cocked his head to the side. "You think that y' can help us? You honestly think you could find what we're missin'?"

Bayley met his gaze with as much determination as she could probably muster. "Yes, my Prince, I'll do my very best. Just let me know what I'm looking for. I'll find it for you. The only thing I ask for in exchange is help when this is all over."

"Help?" Finn asked curiously.

"Help to get my life back, my liege. To get my freedom," she whispered, head bowed.

Finn considered her for a moment. If he agreed to this, then he would lose her. But, if he didn't, he would lose himself forever. Sighing he finally said, "She's got our heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate FTW – Creole soooo, probably wrong again, but I'm trying :)
> 
> She is broken now, we will give her time - "Li se kase kounye a, nou pral bay tan li."  
> Enjoy, my dove – "Jwi, pijon mwen"


	23. Hardy..ly an Explanation

The long nap had rejuvenated Erin. She felt the calm of the light in herself again. The darkness had receded to the back of her being, and her mind once again felt clear. She sat on the beach. Her new dress fanned around her in a circle of white and black. Looking down at the alternating stripes of fabric she chuckled to herself. How fitting that the whole ensemble was dark and light. Almost as if they knew. Almost as if they recognized what she was, what was inside her… constantly at war for dominion over her.

She had left the hounds back at the hut. They understood that she needed time. She needed space. She needed to work things out in her head to figure out where she wanted to go next. Bray had not made his appearance yet, but that was ok, she figured. They would get their information in due time. For right now, for this moment, she would look over the water and let the sounds of the crashing waves lull her thoughts to good ones. To ones that were filled with her wolf's rare grin. To ones that were filled with the humor of the three hounds' interactions when they weren't in dire trouble. To ones that were filled with the calm of the forest, the sounds of the waterfall, and the crunch of the foliage under her feet during her and Baron's long walks. Yes, she would sit there and relax. She deserved it.

A slight cough sounded from behind her and she whirled to see who was interrupting her musings.

There stood a tall, thin man with long, slicked back black hair that fell below his shoulders. He had an oddly multicolored look. On his face there were stripes of blue, of green and white that marred his potentially good looks. In his ears there were large white hoops where one might stick their finger and wiggle it around, but Erin figured that it would be very inappropriate for anyone to do so. His clothing was different than that she had ever seen. He had a tight black tunic that covered his entire torso with extended blue flamed sleeves. His long breeches were baggy and black, and for some reason held more outward pockets than Erin had ever seen. He must carry many things with him on his journeys to warrant that much need for space. His feet were covered in white and black cloth slippers. His eyes were white, like the demon in the field, but when he blinked she could see the color in them. It was almost as if he had two sets: one on the outside of his eyelids, and one on the inside.

"H..Hello?" Erin stuttered, slightly shocked at his odd appearance.

He dipped his head in greeting and walked over to where she sat. He lowered himself to sit next to her, crossing his legs and facing out to the ocean. For a moment neither spoke. His breathing was calm, and Erin just accepted the situation for what it was… odd. She figured that he did not mean her any trouble.

After a moment of watching the water together she turned to face him. "My name is Erin," she said softly.

"I know," he replied after a minute, not meeting her gaze. The wind whirled around them, moving, flowing, and bringing the smell of the ocean closer.

Well _that_ was helpful, she thought, slightly annoyed at his lack of clarification.

"And you?" She pressed. "What do they call you?"

"I am Jeff Hardy," he said quietly.

Erin gasped loudly into the quiet setting. She brought her hand to her face to mask her surprise at what the man had become. She heard tell that he was beautiful once upon a time, back when he was with his brother. Although they were an odd pair, yes, he and his brother were not marked on the face. That must have happened when he went to the darkness. Erin felt fear grow in her breast. Was he still on the side of darkness? Should she run for the hounds?

Steeling her nerves, she decided to stay. This was what she needed to do. This was who she needed answers from. "Well met, Jeff. Your brother sends greetings."

Jeff turned to her then and blinked slowly. Erin squirmed under his gaze, not knowing which eyes could see, but knowing that they were both trying to see into her very soul.

"My brother. Yes, he is still not well," he finally sighed. He dropped his head from looking at her and took a deep breath. "It was not supposed to happen that way. We were supposed to fight together not against one another. We were a team."

Erin murmured her condolences. She knew what losing one so loved was like. She even knew how it felt to be the reason that the one was lost. "I am sorry, Mr. Hardy. But, know he is fine… as fine as he can be, I suppose. He is happy. Or seems to be."

Jeff tilted his head to the side as if listening to the wind. He nodded to someone who wasn't there and continued, "Willow is grateful that you have tried. She is happy that you were there, and that you visit." He paused and looked at her sincerely, " _I_ am grateful."

Erin coughed in embarrassment. "Yes, well, I tried. But, alas, one cannot fix what is completely broken."

Jeff hummed in agreement and looked back out at the ocean waves. Erin considered this whole conversation confusing. Where was Willow?

Figuring that she had better get on with the actual reason behind their trip there, she pressed him further. "I am in need of help, Mr. Hardy. I know of a curse on my friends. One that the darkness has bound. One that the Queen of hell resides over. I need to know how to break it so that they might be whole again… like your brother should be as well," Erin said.

He brought his head back to face her. Nodding, he mumbled, "I am not the curse breaker. I have the knowledge of the darkness, true, but I cannot heal that which is bound. I cannot heal anything anymore."

Sadness crept into Erin's chest. But he was supposed to be able to help! He was the one who was supposed to have the resolution for their predicament. Why had they spent such a long time getting here and going through all those atrocities if he wasn't going to be the one to give them the solution?

Jeff watched as her face fell at his words. He reached out a hand and placed it on her trembling shoulder in comfort. "Willow cannot alter the dark. She cannot hold back the tides that have already begun to change. We cannot move the destiny of those who are with you, of those you seek to help. That is for you to discover, Erin. That is for another to tell. It is not my place. What I can tell you is that you will have a hard task ahead, one that will be filled with blood and loss. She cries out at your pain, Marked One. She knows that you have already seen such sorrow."

Tears burned the back of Erin's eyes at his words. He wasn't helping at all! She already knew that there had been a huge loss! She needed a fix to the situation, not platitudes about having gone through hell and back. She needed him to tell her how they could make this all go away! Not only that, but how did he know about her markings? Only a few people knew what she was, how was Jeff one of them?

"Why can you not help me more? I was told that you were the one who would share with me the information I sought." She dropped her head in her hands as the tears began to fall. Her shoulders shook from the misery and weight of it all. Of her recent losses, of her confusing magic, of her friends and their problem.

Jeff patted her shoulder once again. He leaned in close to her face and whispered almost too quietly to hear, "Marked One, I _have_ seen the end. It is not as you envision it. It will not be what is sought here, not what you think, but it _will_ be the end. It will mean that the light and the dark are one for a moment, and in that moment… you will know what needs to be done." He hummed and listened to the wind once more. "She is calling to you. We must make way to Bray. He will help you. He will give you what answers he can. I am sorry, Marked One. I am truly sorry for what has happened, what is happening and what will happen in days to come. Know that you have the true power on your side. Know that you are the one it has chosen. It will follow you and it will listen. When you call, when you need it the most, it will do your bidding." He stood then and reached out for her hand.

Uncertainty settled into Erin's brain once more. This man was not offering solutions like she had hoped. She merely had more questions…

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff walked her to another hut not too far from the beach. He did not speak again about her quest to rid the hounds of their cursed collars. He seemed content to merely show her to her next destination. The wind seemed to walk with them, humming in happiness at their presence, softly crying at times, over what, Erin had no clue.

When they reached the hut, Erin noticed a portly man sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. He had on a pale wide brimmed hat and his brightly colored tunic was opened down the middle. He was rocking back and forth, stroking his beard and mumbling to himself as they approached.

Jeff turned to her as they reached the man, "I'll take my leave, Marked One. I wish you all the blessings of the light and the understanding of the dark during your quest. I have faith that you will know what you need when you see it." Leaving her with bewilderment staining her face, he walked back toward the ocean.

She turned to the man in the chair and regarded him with curiosity. Was this man going to _finally_ give her the solution she so desperately needed?

"Welcome, Marked One," He said in a deeply accented voice. "I am happy that you have found Jeff. I hope that he was able to be of some service to you in your time of need."

She chuckled wryly, apparently everyone in this camp knew what she was. "Well, he talked to me, if that is what you were hoping. I don't know about service, per se, but he did give me a lot to think about."

"Good, good, my little lamb. I am Bray Wyatt," he nodded. "Come, join me here. We will chat." He gestured to the chair that swayed next to him on the porch.

She climbed the steps slowly and sat down in the rocking chair. Fingering her dress, she suddenly lost all the words that she had meant to speak. What if this man could not provide any instruction either? Then they would surely be lost. This curse, the whole quest, everything would be futile.

"You seem to have lost your tongue, ti pijon mwen. You are looking for answers, yes? I would say to follow the buzzards, but I feel they would lead you wrong. Instead, let me help. Abigail said you would need me," his voice rumbled next to her.

She brought her head up and looked at him sharply. "Where _is_ Abigail?"

"She is within, she is without. She is neither here nor there. But she knows, little dove. She knows."

Erin's mind was spinning with the confusion of it all. " _What_ does she know?"

"You need help? Yes?" He asked instead.

She huffed out an annoyed breath. Why was everyone being so damned cryptic today?

"Yes, please, I need to know how to break the curse of the hounds. I need to know what I have to do to get them back, to get them out of the horrible existence in which they currently live. I just need direction, Mr. Wyatt. I'm asking, nay pleading, for your help, for your guidance."

Bray slanted his head to the side and regarded her for a moment. "Abigail said you need to see."

Erin snorted. "Yes, that is what I've been _saying_ ," she said, her frustration growing. "I need to see… to know how to fix this. I have to help these men who have been so cursed that they have to serve the very Queen of hell. I must finish this mission so that they might be free, so that I might do the memory of my dearest friend a service."

Bray chuckled and rocked in his chair for a moment before replying. "No, little lamb. Not that, she said you need to see the reason. Why you are. She said it will help."

Erin reared back in the chair with surprise, almost toppling it. "What? What are you speaking of?"

He reached out and patted her knee, "You are a special one. Abigail showed me. She knows, you know," he said sagely.

Erin nodded dumbly. She didn't know, but what the hell, might as well play along at this point. It couldn't be any weirder.

"She will grant you this. I know you will use it later, or not. But at least you will know," Bray said softly.

She was so utterly confused at this point that his very words did not seem to be forming sane sentences in her mind. Blessed light, what was going on?

"She says to touch, my little dove. Gade nan mwen," Bray murmured as he reached out his hand to grab Erin's. She felt his clammy skin and then the fog rolled into her brain, taking her where? She hadn't a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creole Google Translate -
> 
> My dove - Ti pijon mwen  
> See through me - Gade nan mwen


	24. The Birth of Darkness and Light

_Chris Jericho looked down at his list. Sighing, he flicked his scarf to one side and perused the names that must be brought to justice before the light. Same thing, day in and day out. Nothing changes. Follow the list, bring them to justice, wash, rinse, repeat. Kevin kept him occupied with the occasional joke and odd ridiculous story, but really, it was all beneath his status up here. This whole business was beneath the archangel of the heavens._

_"Who is on our list today, Jeri-k-o?" Kevin asked with a sneer, dropping his arm around the angel's shoulders._

_"Kevin, don't call me that," Chris scolded coldly. "I'm the archangel of the light. I am highly important. You need to remember how awesome I really am."_

_"Fine," he huffed, dropping his arm from Chris' shoulder. "Your almighty archangel-ness… who's on the list today?" Owens jeered._

_Chris rolled his eyes and looked back down at the list… no, it couldn't be! They were calling for one of the daughters of darkness?! His eyes widened in shock and he turned to Kevin to whisper, "Trish Stratus… she's on the list!"_

_"Holy blessed light!" Kevin exclaimed in shock. "She's the eldest too! That makes her the strongest…" Kevin brought his brawny hand to his chin and stroked it in thought. "You know, this might not be that easy, Jericho. We might have an issue with this one."_

_Chris scoffed at the thought. The day he was not able to take care of someone on his list was the day that he quit the light for good._

_"You don't even need to come, partner, I've got this," Chris said with absolute determination._

__

_X*X*X*X*X_

_He didn't see her at first. He felt her presence. The darkness flowed around the clearing in waves. He was hidden from her view, though. He knew that even the shining light of his amazing self would not be seen by the princess of darkness. He watched in quiet contemplation as the eldest daughter of Satan moved from the shadows._

_Wow, she was not what he was expecting. He thought that the darkness would only spawn horrific looking creatures, but this was not the case. She was beautiful. She was stunning. She was almost as gorgeous as he was. Her blond hair fanned back from her face in soft waves and blue eyes surveyed around her. She was dressed in a revealing, cut out gown that he could see was made of the softest leather. She moved with a purpose, what it was, he didn't know… but he had to get closer._

_Mission forgotten for the moment, he moved in to get a better look at the evil, yet becoming, ruler of hell. He allowed his light to shimmer through the clearing and unfurled his wings to show his absolute breathtaking power. He knew he looked good. He knew he was the best that there was._

_She snapped her head to look where he stood. Confusion and trepidation covered her features, then a mask of calm covered her face and she steeled her mouth into a firm line._

_"You come to fight with a daughter of the dark?" She hissed._

_"No, I come to allow you to see my glory… drink it in," Chris replied, spreading his arms wide._

_She chuckled mirthlessly, "The only thing I will be drinking in, archangel, is your blood."_

_Chris arched a perfectly shaped brow, flicked his glowing scarf to the side and fixed her with his best look, "You wish."_

__

_X*X*X*X*X_

_"They know," Trish said urgently as she ran up to embrace him in their normal meeting place. "They can sense that something is off with me. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep them away from the scent of my changing body."_

_Chris put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "It will be ok, love. We will conquer this. I'm Chris Jericho, they will do nothing. They can do nothing. I am the greatest… the greatest of all time."_

_She snorted and looked up into his face, "That's all fine and good for you, Chris, but Stephanie knows. I swear she knows what is going on. I had to make up so many excuses to not have her come with me tonight. Even now, I'm not sure I wasn't followed."_

_Chris looked around for anyone who might have seen them together. He knew that the light was still in 'the dark' where his actions were concerned. He worried about Trish, though. She was the one who was dealing with the brunt of their relationship woes… especially now._

__

_X*X*X*X*X_

_Chris watched as she came closer, her body heavy now with the babe that grew inside. She was well hidden from the darkness, of that he had made sure. But, he could not hide her forever from the light. Kevin had started asking questions about where he went at all hours. He had started to accuse him of turning from the holy heavens._

_He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head beneath his perfectly formed chin. "My dark beauty, you glow with our child," he murmured._

_"They are a feisty one, love. I do not know how people bear this burden more than once," she laughed._

_He tucked her blond hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "It is almost time for them to come into the world, my soul. I can feel the change in you."_

_She sighed and dropped her head, "I cannot stay hidden forever, Chris. I cannot just run from the darkness. I am the true heir. My father looks for me even as we speak. My sister is livid. The darkness is confused at my absence. I do not know what will happen if I never go back."_

_He tilted her chin up so that he might look into her eyes, so that she could gaze upon his glory. "It will be fine, we will be fine."_

__

_X*X*X*X*X_

_Trish's screams filled the air as the babe made its way into the world. Chris watched as the darkness and light played around her body, fighting for control. He watched as she groaned in pain, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. They had been discovered. The light had seen what had happened and was punishing him now. He was able to see, but not to touch. He was able to know, but never to alter. He watched as his child, a tiny marked girl, emerged screaming into the night. Trish stopped crying then and took the small babe in her arms._

_"You will rule, little one. I am done with this realm. I have not the strength to go on. Take the darkness into you, take my birthright… it is now yours," Trish whispered. She hugged the squalling child tight as she cried for the loss of it all. Her breath came in short gasps as she tried to comfort the babe. Chris watched in horror as she faded from his life, as she dropped back onto the forest floor. His heart constricted as he felt, for the first time, more for someone else than for himself._

_She relinquished her tight hold on the child as the life left her body. Chris watched as the wards of the light collected the child. He knew that was the last time he would be able to see her. The last he would be able to know of the best part of him, which was saying a lot since everything about him was so great._

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat near the fire, warming his body from the cool breeze that came through the drafty hut. His eyes kept moving to the door. Erin had been gone for quite a while. He and the boys had agreed to give her space, to let her deal with all the changes that were happening, but he was beginning to worry. He wondered if he should go find her. He didn't know what he would do when he did, but maybe she could use someone to talk to. Maybe, she needed an ear to listen to her. He had two very good ones, he chuckled ruefully.

"You're going to burn a hole in the door if you keep staring at it, brother," Roman said, humor edging his voice.

Dean glanced at him and shrugged. "She's been gone a while. Was just thinking it might be a good idea to go look for her, or somethin'."

Seth snickered, "Or _somethin'_ , huh? You dog, you… taking advantage of a girl when she's down. I knew I taught you well. Oh, wait… you _can't_ take advantage," he cackled. "Did you forget you're a fucking dog?"

Dean growled at Seth and plopped back down on his mat with an annoyed huff. "Shut up. Not trying to take advantage. She's just been through a lot in the past few days, thanks to us… thanks to me. I figured I'd check to see if she was ok."

Roman hummed a contemplative sound. "This isn't all your fault, Dean. You know that. She doesn't think it is. _We_ don't think it is."

"Speak for yourself, brother," Seth snarked.

Roman snapped his jaws in Seth's direction. "Shut it! You know it's not anyone's fault. Just be happy you're not dead somewhere in a battlefield. Dean saved your ass… both of ours. It might not have been ideal circumstances, but we're still together. We're still brothers."

Seth puffed out a soft sigh, "I didn't mean it, Deano. You know I didn't. Just a joke."

Dean ignored him. He ignored both of them. It might have been a joke, but it was true. This was _his_ goddamned fault. If they were stuck like this forever, then he might as well come to terms with it. A thought drifted through his brain that if he could, if he could go back and change it all, he would have just given _his_ life in exchange for his brothers. So that they could stay, he would have gone. Even Seth, the fucker. He would have done it for Seth too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bayley pulled the head of the wolf behind her as she trudged to the Queen's trophy room. Any low-level demon would have been able to lift the heavy thing with ease, but here she was… tugging with all her might. She finally made it to the room, out of breath and exhausted from exertion. She shifted the heavy load and situated the decapitated head in a corner.

She hated this room. It showed everything that the Queen represented. She shuddered and turned to leave. She couldn't get out fast enough.

As she turned to walk out the door, however, the small chained chest lurched toward her. She gasped in surprise and shrank back from where it was floating. The top tried and tried to open. It wrenched violently against the hold of the shackles.

" _Thump, thump_ …"

Her eyes widened in horror. What was that?

" _Thump, thump_ …"

There was a glowing red area around the chest now, leaking out and falling to the floor off the pedestal.

She slowly lifted a shaking hand to touch the hovering box. It was hot… hotter than anything she had ever felt in her life. The heat rolled off it in waves, crashing into her and pulsing up her arm. As she got closer, it almost leaned into her touch.

" _Thump, thump_ …"

Excitement bloomed in her chest. Was this what she was looking for? Had it been within her grasp the entire time? No wonder Bálor said that she had seen it. She cleaned in here all the time. She had to find the Prince! She had to tell him… she'd found it! Now to figure out how to get it out of there without anyone knowing. With the chains that burned whenever she got close, she needed a plan to get it into her hands. She had to steal it and take it to him so that he could figure out exactly what to do with it…

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin sat next to Bray in shock. Her father was the archangel? Her mother was the eldest daughter of darkness? _She_ was the true heir to the throne of hell? Oh, this was all too much for her to take in. There were so many questions in her head. So many answers she needed from this man.

"Did you see, little lamb?" Bray asked softly.

"Yes, I saw," Erin mumbled. "I saw where I came from. But that doesn't explain the changes in my magic. That doesn't answer the problem of the curse. That only tells me that I have a heritage that I sort of already knew, and that I really don't want. What am I supposed to do with this information, Mr. Wyatt?"

"That I do not know, dove. I only show what is told to me to show. I do know that you are stronger now. Abigail senses that you have come to power. She says the darkness calls for its true master. The power comes on the three's. You have just turned three and twenty, have you not?" Bray asked.

Erin looked at him in wonder. She was almost to the point of not being shocked by this man anymore. He knew so much but was so obtuse when it came to sharing. "Yes," she murmured. "My birthday was a couple days ago."

"There, ti mouton mwen, see? You are stronger now. You will have the choice to take the mantle of hell or to turn from it. Abigail cannot tell you what to do, you must choose your own path. Destiny is set, but it is for you to find," Bray explained in his soft accented voice.

"Okaaay, but what does that mean for the curse? I mean, my ruling hell aside," Erin laughed inwardly… she _never_ would have thought those words would have left her mouth in her lifetime, "how do I help my friends. I still want to break their bond with the Queen."

Bray cocked his head to the side, listening to the wind. "There must be blood. There must be a payment for the contract to end. It was formed with blood, it must end with blood. Only then will they be free. Only then will they be what they were."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. Yes, Jeff had said something about it being bloody.

"Whose blood?" She asked quietly, hoping against hope that the answer wasn't what she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creole from Google Translate:  
> My little lamb – ti mouton mwen
> 
> *thanks again for comments and kudos - makes me smile*


	25. Everything Spinning Out of Control in the Friend-Zone

"My liege! I've found it!" Bayley exclaimed in a hushed whisper. She peered into the opening of the prison cell and watched as the Prince sat up quickly in shock.

"Y've found our heart?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes! At least I believe so. I was in the trophy room and there was a chest there. It is suspended in the air above a pedestal and wrapped in glowing chains. I saw the red seeping out of it, my Prince. I heard the beating of the heart. I _know_ that is where it is!" She was bouncing up and down on her toes as she told him her good news.

"Well, why didn't you bring it to us, lass?" the Prince questioned.

"Um, that is where I might have a little bit of a problem, your highness. I wasn't able to actually touch it because it was too hot. It burns." Bayley looked down at her hands clenched before her. She wanted to help him so much. She just needed to figure out how.

The Prince thought for a moment and tilted his head to the side as if listening to someone. "Yes, yes," he murmured, "that _might_ just work."

Bayley regarded him in confusion. Was he talking to her? She watched as his eyes flashed red then back to sparkling blue. He nodded once and took off his leather mantle, handing it over to her through the bars.

"This should protect you from the chains. Wrap the box in there and bring it to me," he instructed.

Bayley grabbed the soft leather garment and hugged it to herself. "Will you be able to open the chest when I bring it?"

The Prince dropped his head and sighed, "Not if they're her special chains, no. Only the ruler of hell can open those," he lamented. "I guess the box'll be better than nothin', though. Just bring it and we'll see about going from there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin walked slowly back to the hut. There was so much that needed to be said to the hounds. She finally had some direction. She finally knew what needed to happen. They wouldn't like it, of course, but neither did she. She deliberately climbed each step toward the door. They needed to know. She needed their help to plan out just how this whole thing would work out.

Dean snapped his head up when she walked into the cozy room. The fire had not died down and the heat seeped in to warm her bones. She sighed. She hoped that she did not look as horrible as she felt. This whole situation had been so exhausting.

"Well?" Seth's sharp voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked over at him and shrugged, "It went."

Dean rose from where he sat and walked over to bump her leg. She reached down and absently patted his head while she spoke. "Apparently we have to kill the Queen of hell. So, nothing big or anything. Just have to walk in there and kill her and the curse will be lifted. Who knew it would be such an easy task?" She chuckled mirthlessly. "If I had known that to begin with, I would have popped down to the underbelly, done the deed and came back before Xavier could even say 'Francesca'."

"Wait, we have to _kill the Queen?_ That's the only way to break the curse?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yep, and after that, you three will be restored to your wonderful selves and we can all go back to our lives," she replied.

Erin stopped petting Dean's head and moved over to sit on the bed. She plopped down in a very unladylike fashion, exhaling a puff of air. "Since the contract started with blood, it must end with blood. I asked the Bray fellow whose blood it had to be, and he said the one who made the contract. The Queen. He also said that the three of you had to be there when it happens, so that the whole thing can come full circle." Erin dropped her head into her hands in resignation. There was _no_ way that they were going to be able to do this. How was one girl with three cursed hounds supposed to defeat the mistress of darkness?

"Wow," Roman said finally. "This is not going to be easy."

Erin snorted, "Yeah, Roman, easy like the _rest_ of this has been so far?"

He ducked his head and shuffled his paws. Poor Roman, he was just trying to help, she supposed. "Sorry," she said after a moment, "it's just I have a lot to think over right now. I mean how are we supposed to do this. The Abigail character spoke through Bray and said that it was going to be a horrible fight. Willow spoke to me through Jeff Hardy and said there would be so much blood. I just don't think I'm ready for that. I don't want to lose any more friends."

Seth sat up and regarded her for a minute. "You know, not everyone in the underbelly likes the bitch. It's not like she's the best fucking ruler or anything. Maybe, and I know this is a long shot, but _maybe _we might be able to find someone who would help us out down there."__

____

Dean scoffed, "They may fucking hate her, brother, but they fear her fucking power more. I doubt we'd be able to get _anyone_ on our side down there." He paused and looked at Erin, "We'd be on our own. You shouldn't come. It just has to be the three of us, right? You don't need to come. You _shouldn't_ come." 

Erin sent him a long fierce look. "I'm finishing this. With or without your help."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is a _fucking DISASTER_! I cannot believe that the Undertaker retired from the darkness. I am in fucking awe that _my son_ tried to kill me. I cannot _fathom_ that I have lost _so many fucking demons_ to this ridiculous child! Do you have any _idea_ what it is like to feel like the very darkness is leaving your grasp?!" The Queen screeched at her husband.  


He dropped his head into one of his hands and mumbled out something she couldn't hear. 

"What was that, _darling?_ I didn't hear you," she said, scathingly. 

"I just said it might be time to abandon this, my love. I know that you want to get the Marked One, but she's done nothing except fight back against the attackers _you_ have sent. I am willing to bet that if we just let her be, the darkness would remain loyal to you. The demons would stay with you through the war. We could just go back to ruling the underbelly and wreaking havoc like the olden days, my dark flower," the King mumbled. 

"GIVE UP? _GIVE UP?_ My father was right about you! You do not have the mettle to play the fucking game. You are not strong. I should have fucking married Test. At least he was an evil specimen of a demon to be proud of," she sneered. 

The King reared back his head and glared at her. "You made your choice, wife. You fucking chose to play _this game_. You came to _me_." 

"Yes," she lamented, "and what a _wonderful_ decision _that_ was. If you were a true champion of the dark, you would have helped me with this whole Marked One business instead of sitting there, powerless on your fucking throne." 

The King gritted his teeth but remained silent. She nodded sharply and turned to face the demons in the room. "Find the Beast. Bring him before me," she ordered. Turning back to her husband she mocked, "At least I'll have _one_ fighting demon on my side. He will fix this." 

The King watched as the demons went to find the hulking Beast in the underbelly. She had gone mad with the power of the dark, that much was evident. That she was calling forth the Beast was disconcerting to say the least. He was not one who had true allegiance to the dark. He existed in it, yes, but he fought his own battles for his own reasons. Releasing him into the world would bring only more problems for the underbelly. 

"You know what," the Queen remarked quietly after a moment's thought, "bring me Bálor too. I have a sudden need of his services."

XXXXXXXXXX 

Dean sat by the side of the bed as Erin looked over into the fire. She hadn't spoken much after her explanation about needing to kill the Queen. He figured that was enough of a reason to be mulling things around in one's head. She seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. He couldn't rid himself of the feeling, again, that this was all his fault. She was experiencing all of this because of his whispered plea on a battlefield so many years before she was even born.  


"You want to talk about it?" He asked her finally, tired of the quiet. Roman and Seth had fallen asleep after they had talked for a while. They had decided to sleep on it for the night and figure out a course of action when they woke. Dean reckoned it was for the best. One does not merely walk into the underbelly and kill the fucking Queen of the dark. 

"I'm the heir to the darkness," she whispered. 

Dean coughed and snapped his head to look at her. "Excusethefuckwhat?" 

She snorted humorlessly, "I'm the true heir to hell." 

"Uh, how do you figure that, angel?" Dean asked, trying to see if she was merely joking with him. 

"I had a vision of my birth. I am the spawn of the eldest daughter of the darkness and the archangel of the light. No _wonder_ they called me the Odd One," she mumbled. 

"First of all, you're not spawn. I've _seen_ spawn in the underbelly, and you're not it. It's beyond ugly, you're ridiculously beautiful. Second, what exactly does even that mean?" 

She lifted one side of her mouth in a rueful smile at his words, "It means I have to choose whether or not to take my birthright, I guess. At least that's what Bray said… or Abigail said through Bray. It was a bit confusing." 

Dean's head filled with wonder at what she had said. His angel was the true ruler of hell? The underbelly where he had spent eons being tortured? She was supposed to seize the throne from the Queen and begin work with the fucking darkness?! 

She looked over at him and let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I can see that you're a little shocked too. Think of how _I_ feel." 

He coughed out an embarrassed breath. "Uh, well, um…" What exactly did one say to the future Queen of hell? 

"Relax, Dean, I'm not the ruler of darkness _now_ , at least I don't think. I don't have any desire to kill or maim anyone… except for the Queen, at the moment. That has to be a good thing, right?" 

Dean snorted with genuine humor now, _there_ was his angel. He _knew_ she wasn't evil. "I guess it makes sense now, your ability to talk to us. Only the mistress of hell is able to speak to us. She was the only one who could infiltrate our thoughts." 

Erin hummed, considering his words. "This all would have been so different if I _couldn't_ have spoken to you that day." She fidgeted with her skirt and looked over at the fire again. "Too bad I can't just spill my own blood and break your curse. It would be so much easier that way." She looked back at him and gave him a small smile, "I would, you know. I would give my own blood for you three." 

A whine involuntarily left Dean's throat. "No, we would never… we could never… _I_ could never live with myself if you did that." 

"Well, the point is moot, my dear Mr. Ambrose. We will have to just go down to the underbelly and kill the Queen and then we'll deal with the fallout from there. I will just have to figure out what to do with this whole mantle of hell issue afterwards, and, hopefully, you three will be men once again and can live out the rest of your lives in peace… or in battle, whatever you may choose," she snickered. 

He ignored that last part, the part where he left her and went off to live his life. Instead he focused on the task at hand, "I don't really think it will be easy to infiltrate the underbelly and kill the fucking Queen, angel. I really have no idea where to start. If we do get down there, it will take all we have just to get into the throne room and close to her royal shittiness. There are many demons that we would have to fight through just to get inside." Then, giving in to his other thoughts against his better judgement, he said quietly, "Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you anyway, after this is all over." 

She brought her hand out to stroke his ear softly, "I've become so accustomed to you all in such a short time. I wouldn't want to lose any of you either." She smiled at him and patted the top of his head. "You've become such a dear friend to me through all of this. I appreciate it. You have no idea how much I appreciate your friendship, Dean." 

Fuck, _friends_ … great, that's _just_ what he wanted. 


	26. Are You Seriously Sane Right Now?

The morning came too soon. Erin stretched out on the bed and dread immediately filled her at the thought of their mission. Dean had hopped up on the bed at some point in the night. He was curled near her feet, keeping her company. She smiled at how much he protected her, just like Baron had all those times. But, they needed to get a plan in order. She needed to wake the hounds so that they could strategize their attack. With her foot she gently poked at Dean's slumbering form.

"Hey, time to wake up and destroy the universe," she chuckled.

Dean slowly rose from his spot and hopped down off the bed. He looked at her for a moment, as if he wished to say something, but instead went over to his brothers to wake them. When all four were awake enough for a planning session they huddled around the fire and plotted.

"We could ask Kevin how to get down there," Erin mused. "He knows about the underbelly and how to go in between the darkness and light."

"No. Hate the fucker," Dean growled.

"I know he didn't come across as nice…" Dean shot her a look that said, 'over his dead body', and she dropped the suggestion. "Ok fine, you come up with something better then," she conceded.

Seth broke in then, "You know… I had forgotten, but we _do_ have a way to return to the underbelly. We just have to use it!"

Erin looked over at him in confusion. "What? You do?"

"We do!" Seth said excitedly. "A return portal that I had forgotten all about! So that's what we'll do, we'll just return down to hell and try to stay under the radar. I don't know exactly how to make the portal, or where it will take us… or even if it will signal to the Queen that we are on our way… no, now that I think of it, this is a _bad_ idea." He looked over at Dean, "Maybe we _should_ ask Kevin."

Dean huffed out in annoyance, "Fuck Kevin. Fuck the Queen. And fuck everyone in hell. We'll take the portal. Surprise the motherfuckers. We know that place like the back of our hands… paws. We can smell demons coming and we're on the offensive with the element of surprise. I think that's the best bet here."

Erin looked at Roman who seemed to be staying out of the conversation, letting his brothers hash it out. "What about you, Roman, what do _you_ think?"

He considered her for a moment and then said softly, "I think I agree with Dean on this one. We should go down in the portal and wherever it takes us it will definitely be a surprise to whoever is there. We'll be on the offensive and can fight our way to the throne room to kill the Queen."

"Ok, so we'll do that then," Erin said in agreement.

Three sets of hound eyes met hers and Roman let out a small cough. She gave them all a wary smile, "What?"

"You're not coming," Dean said firmly.

"Yeah, we thought it over, Erin, you need to stay here. We'll do this alone. We've already caused enough hurt to you and we don't want anything else to happen to you," Roman said softly.

Seth nodded in agreement with his brothers. Erin looked at them, baffled. "You _honestly_ think that after all of this… after losing my wolf… after a fucking demon battle… after the longest journey I have ever taken… I would _sit back and let you fight alone?_ " She knew her anger was rising, but she couldn't stop it. These stupid men, they needed her. That was, after all, why they came to her. They weren't warriors now, they were hounds that needed as much help as they could get.

"You're doing it again," Seth whined.

"Angel…" Dean's voice attempted to sooth her.

She glared at the two of them, "What?!"

"Erin, healer, you're going all black again. I realize that you are angry, it's showing in how you're changing," Roman said quietly.

Erin sighed in frustration, "Of course I'm angry! That should be reason enough to get you to bring me along! I'm magic! I can bend the darkness! I'm the future fucking ruler of hell! I can help… _that's the whole point of this… you asked for my help!_ "

Roman and Seth gasped at her admission of her birthright. She didn't want to get into that right now. She wanted to get this over and done with. She wanted to fight!

Dean sighed next to her and dropped his head. She knew she had made her point. She knew that these ridiculously chivalrous warriors saw her reasoning. She knew she had won this time.

XXXXXXXXXX 

The darkness was restless again. The Queen was not true. She was not the chosen leader of hell. It yearned for the days when the father used to run the underbelly. He kept the demons in line. He did not try to bend the darkness to his will. No, the Queen was not the true heir. She stole from the darkness, stole from her demons. She did not earn respect. She did not deserve it. Shifting through the halls of hell, the darkness keened for a better ruler. One it could respect. One it could follow.

As it twisted through the underbelly, it felt a glimmer of recognition. One it had not felt in years. A true power. A true leader. Excitement filled the dark at the thought of change. It was coming, _the heir was coming_.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Bayley sneaked into the room quietly. She had not garnered anyone's attention that she could tell. There it was, the Prince's heart. She could do this. She could get it.

Taking the leather jacket in her hands, she threw it over the glowing chained box and covered it from her sight. It thrashed against the obstruction. It fought against another's hold. She reached for it, but it shrank away from her touch.

Lunging for the parcel, she tripped and fell into the pedestal that held a small soul fragment. Bayley watched in horror as the stone column that held the shining soul fell to the ground and shattered, dropping the fragment as it went. The soul splinter blinked in the room and floated around her head. It gave what she imagined was a bow, twinkled and then dissipated into the air. Bayley brought her hand to her mouth and held back a soft cry. She didn't know what punishment her actions would get her, but she knew that if she was discovered now it was going to be _very very_ bad.

Yanking at the covered box again, it finally gave into her pull. She tucked it under her arm and quickly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Finn followed one of the Bludgeon Brothers as he led the way to the throne room. He sneered at the thought of the very Prince of the underbelly needing an armed escort. He could kill this insignificant demon where he stood… if he was released from the Queen's damn hold over him, that was. If he was in charge of his own decisions.

They approached the throne room and he was allowed to enter into the presence of his parents. He gave a short nod to his father and curled his lips in scorn as he faced his mother.

"Mother," he bit out coldly.

"Ah, if it isn't my best creation in all of hell. My darling child, I believe we have had a slight misunderstanding," she said with a mocking smile.

"Have we?" He asked with a smirk, arching a brow in her direction while his eyes shifted from twinkling blue to fiery red. He could feel the demon Bálor attempting to fight his way to the surface. He could feel that the demon wanted to kill. Fuck, he wanted to kill right now. Fucking cunt.

"I think we need to air out our differences, my precious child. I think we need to move forward from our slight… _squabble_ ," she grinned malevolently.

What was she up to? He glanced at his father and was greeted with a stony stare. Useless git. If only he would stand up against his wife. If only he would take charge of her then they wouldn't be in the situation they were currently in.

The throne room door opened behind him and he spared a glance over his shoulder at the new addition into the room. The Beast trudged in, followed closely behind by his handler Paul Heyman. Finn groaned inwardly, he didn't want to deal with this right now. It was better when he was in his cell, waiting for the bitch to snap.

Heyman stepped to the side, his leer adding nothing to his sweaty, portly visage. His greasy pony tail fell off his balding head like a dark snake.

"You summoned the Beast, my Queen?" He groveled.

"Yes," she said distractedly, waving a hand to the side of the room. "Have him wait over there. I have something to finish here first."

Huh, Finn thought to himself and Bálor, guess we _aren't_ going to fight the Beast then.

The Queen turned her dark gaze to him once again, "I do not like when my inferiors go against me, my son. That sort of action must be punished. It must be eradicated. I will _not_ stand for it."

Finn shuffled his feet in confusion. What did she want from him? Was she going to make an example of him right there in the middle of the throne room? Was she going to have a low-level demon attempt to come at him for a fight? That seemed foolish, even for her insanely mad ideas lately. He was, after all, the very Prince of Darkness. She needed him. Killing him served no purpose. He was the most powerful, save her. And, if they _ever_ got their heart back, his power would overshadow hers tenfold.

The fiends in the room sensed the looming threat of the Queen's madness and bowed their heads to avoid angering her. Finn cocked his head to the side and awaited her next words.

"Bring forth Bálor…" the Queen hissed. Finn did not want to follow her order, but he knew that it would be useless to try to fight… yet still… he tried.

She pointed to his father, sitting dejectedly on his throne. The King's face went pale as he realized what the Queen intended. Finn, too, shrank back in horror. Did she mean…?

" _Kill him!_ " She screamed out.

"What?" Finn exclaimed in confusion, attempting futilely to push back Bálor. But the demon listened to the Queen. It had been called forth by its master. Bálor shimmered and rose to the surface of Finn's mind, pushing him back so that he might witness the next actions but do nothing.

He felt the demon's dark skin and teeth expose themselves. He felt his eyes grow large and red. He fought to save his father from this fate. He fought to change what the Queen was ordering him to do… but it was no use. She ruled him completely. She had dominion over who lived and died by his hand. He felt the demon's eye open and a pulse of red flame shot out toward the astonished King. It hit its mark, the very forehead of his father. With a gasp, the King clutched his chest and fell forward, dying at the Queen's feet.

She remained seated and toed his corpse with a chuckle. "Fucker. Tell me what to do _now_ , why don't you…" She turned to Bálor who was panting in frustration. "You can go back to your other form now, _dearest son_. You have paid for your sins." She rose from her throne and sauntered over to touch his cheek. He flinched back from her touch, but she merely cackled. "You are _perfect_ , my Prince. You are the best weapon a mother could have."

Turning to the rest of the throne room she clapped her hands, "Now, let us plan for the rest of this Marked One business. Mr. Heyman, I believe that you and I have much to discuss about how the Beast can be used in the fight." Sparing her son a glance, she arched an evil brow. "You are done here, Bálor. Recede."

The demon, confused and irritated, obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Matt Hardy's eyes blinked suddenly. The insanity faded from his brain and for the first time in many years he felt sane. He was whole again. He could feel it. His soul had come back to him. How, he hadn't a clue, but he was whole. He glanced around his table and his eyes settled on his visitor. Kevin was holding the leprechaun upside down by one leg, shaking him in an attempt to get gold coins. Probably for more ale.

"Kevin, fallen one, put him down," he said after a moment of watching the scene.

Kevin's head snapped up and he observed Matt with curiosity. "You are changed."

"Yes, I have woken from my deep sleep. My brain is not foggy, and I am, for once in my long life, seeing clearly again," he replied.

"Hmm," Kevin hummed, considering the change in his odd companion, "seems that you might have gotten back what you were missing. Wonder how that happened."

Matt gave a small shrug, "I am not sure. I can hear Willow now, though. She is guiding me and I can see where Jeff is. I need to go to them. I must find my brother so that we might reunite into a team."

Kevin gave him a brusque nod and glanced around the field. "Yes, I suppose this was all too good to last," he scoffed.

Matt regarded him for a moment and then said, "Willow has shown me what is happening below, fallen one. You should help. It was, after all, _you_ who turned on your dearest friend and helped to cause this whole situation."

Kevin jerked back as if Matt had hit him. "I didn't do anything wrong. Chris went against the light. _He_ was the one who did the dirty deed. I just pointed it out to the powers. I just showed the light that he wasn't as great as he makes himself out to be. Chris made his bed and now he can lay in it with that damn list of his."

Nodding sagely, Matt replied, "This is not about the archangel anymore, fallen one, this is about the light. This is about the dark. This is about who will win the fight. Even you, a fallen fighter of the light, should care about what happens."

Kevin pondered his words and stood from the table. "I don't save people. I'm not anyone's _friend_. I don't do anything like that anymore. It's not my fucking fault if the world ends. That's just destiny, isn't it."

Matt hummed in frustration at his words, "Think about it, fallen, consider the consequences."

Kevin nodded curtly and unfurled his dark wings to take his leave.


	27. Ugh, Back in Fucking Hell

The portal opened near their old cages, at least that is what they told her. She looked around the underbelly with disgust. She realized hell was… hellish, for lack of a better term, but it was _way worse_ than she had ever imagined. Decaying bodies hung from the walls, and the smell of burning skin wafted through the entire place. She fought hard to keep from gagging. _This_ was what she was supposed to rule? Her stomach twisted at the thought. No thank you. No thank you very much.

She followed the hounds as they walked softly down one corridor after another. Every so often they would stop and sniff to see if there was a threat, but strangely there seemed to be no other demons roaming around. Erin tried to block out the screams of people being tortured, with little success. Again, she shuddered at the idea that this was her birthright.

Dean quickly came to a halt next to her and pushed her against one of the walls. She tried not to gasp out loud at the slimy feel of it. Were they bleeding? Oh, blessed light, this place was horrific.

"Someone's coming," he said urgently.

She held her breath and listened intently. Sure enough, she heard light footsteps down the hallway. They were coming from the direction of the cells to the left. Looking around, there was nowhere to hide. They were caught in the middle of the hallway with nowhere to run. They would have to fight.

The hounds bristled and made ready to protect her. She steeled herself for the worst. She had seen demons, she knew they came in all sizes and shapes. She could handle this.

Suddenly, a tiny woman with a long brown ponytail and purple headband came into view from down the hallway. She didn't _look_ like a demon. She had on colorful clothing and a genuine countenance. She looked sweet, like she could have been a friend of Erin's if they were on the surface. Erin had no idea that they made demons who looked like pretty, innocent girls. Beside her, Seth let out a thankful sigh. Erin looked at him in confusion.

"It's the servant girl. She's just a cleaner, not a demon," he said, relieved.

Erin looked at the girl who had just noticed their presence. She had stopped in her tracks and looked around in panic. She was trying to hide something behind her back. Erin noticed a red glow coming from the package.

Not really knowing the best course of action, Erin decided to pretend that they were anywhere else besides hell. She waved.

Dean snorted next to her. "Did you just fucking _wave_?"

"Shut up! What else am I supposed to do?" She replied in exasperation.

She watched as confusion formed on the girl's face, then was replaced by genuine relief. "Are you… human?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Erin said, "are _you_?"

The girl giggled and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "Yes! Oh wow, I haven't talked to a human in… I don't know how long. I want to hug you! Wait, what are you doing down here? And with the cursed ones?" The girl moved her gaze to the hellhounds and said, "You've made them all _very angry_ , you know. The torture has increased incrementally since your escape."

She dropped her head in sadness and continued, "The Queen is mad… the whole underbelly has gone crazy. There's been so much blood to clean, so much disorder and chaos. So much unnecessary death." She shifted where she stood, and the parcel surged in her hands. Erin almost felt that it was trying to escape the girl's hold, to get closer to her.

"What are you hiding there?" She asked with anxiety filling her voice.

A blush filled the servant girl's face. "Uh, well, um… I'mbringingheartofthedemonBálortothePrince," she said in a rush.

"That's the fucking Prince's heart?" Dean exclaimed loudly in her head. "How the fuck…"

"Shhh," Erin shushed him. She looked at the girl and said calmly, "What are you doing with the heart of the Prince?"

The servant sighed. "I stole it," she murmured. "The Queen uses it to keep control over him. I am trying to give it back to him so that he doesn't have to be under her control anymore, but I don't even know _how_ to do that."

She pulled the leather wrapped article from behind her back and showed it to Erin and the hounds. "There are enchanted chains that can only be removed by the ruler of hell, so it's not like he would even be able to get the heart out if he wanted to." She shrugged in defeat, "We were just going to try whatever we could to break them."

Erin watched as the servant pulled back the leather cloth to reveal the metal chest encased in the same enchanted chains that had wrapped around Seth in the field only days earlier. A smile formed on her face and she looked up at the girl.

"I believe I can help you with that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn watched as his mother made the necessary arrangements with Heyman regarding the actions of the Beast. He wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was focused on the body of his father laying before the thrones.

He didn't really feel badly about killing his father. He should, he knew, but he didn't. The fool had it coming. He should have stood up to his wife. He should have striven to hold better power over the darkness.

Sighing, Finn looked around at the few demons in the throne room. The poor fools, following a mad Queen blindly. Her power was faltering. Finn could feel it. He knew the darkness hated its current ruler. He _had_ to get his heart back, and soon, otherwise the underbelly would fall. Sending a quick prayer to the darkness he asked for help. He asked for someone who could come to his aid. Someone, anyone, who could break the chains on the box he knew Bayley was bringing him. He prayed fervently to the dark power to save them all from the Queen's fucking insanity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't fathom why the servant girl wanted to help the fucking Prince of the underbelly, but he figured that another person on their side down there could only help in the long run. Poor girl, she probably just wanted to get back to the surface and be free like them. Although… the fucking Prince? Had she even _seen_ Bálor in all his evil fucking glory?

The five of them walked slowly toward the throne room. His guard was constantly up, trying to see if there were any attackers that would pop out to hurt them on their way. It was oddly… empty down here. Usually there were low level demons milling around, watching torture sessions, sidling through the halls and generally creeping him out. But, today it seemed that there were none.

His ears pricked up as they neared the chambers of the King and Queen. He could hear talking… the bitch was going on about something. The words were not understandable through the heavy walls, but he knew that she was royally pissed.

They rounded the corner and he came to a sudden halt. "Stop… fucking _back up!_ " He yelled to his brothers and Erin. He hoped that the servant girl would understand what was happening and follow their lead.

Outside the door to the throne room, three deep, were rows of at least ten demons. They were waiting, or guarding, or… something. In the front of the pack stood the Bludgeon Brothers. Their hoods pulled high and antlers giving off an air of menace. Their eyes behind their sheep masks stared out into the underbelly, deadened. They swung their huge, heavy sledgehammers to the side and looked around for any intruders attempting to breach the throne room.

"Fuck," Dean sighed in frustration. "There's so many of 'em. Fuck!"

Seth whined softly, "What the fuck is going on in there that she had to place at least _thirty fucking_ demons in front of the fucking door?!"

"So, this isn't normal?" Erin asked softly.

"No, not at all," Roman replied gruffly, surveying the scene. "I can probably handle two or three, Seth… you've done three at a time during sessions, right?" He looked at Dean and shrugged, "That's six. How many you reckon you can handle, brother?"

"Uh, probably three or four. No more than five, and that was pretty fucking rough. Fuck! That's only eleven tops! There's at least thirty there… along with the fucking twins from hell."

Erin hummed in frustration next to him, "I could try to, I don't know, call the powers? I could do something like I did in the field. Get angry?" She looked at the hounds, "Quick, someone make me mad."

Dean snickered involuntarily. Oh, fucking blessed light, this angel…

"Um, what are we going to do?" The servant girl whispered almost inaudibly. Thank the light that she knew how to keep a low profile after all her years of keeping out of the way of demons. "I know that the Prince is in there. He wasn't in his cell, so they had to have brought him into the room with the Queen. I've got to get the heart to him!"

"Erin, tell the girl we'll get in there, we just need to think," Roman requested.

Erin turned to the servant girl and leaned in to whisper for her to quiet, they were planning their attack. Dean sighed again. This was going to fucking suck. They were all going to die before they even got to the fucking Queen.

"Well, we've come this far, we can't stop now. I say we just charge them and cause as much damage as possible. Erin, maybe that will make you properly fucking pissed off and you can change and shit. I don't know, but it's our best bet right now I think," Seth said with determination.

As far as plans went, Dean thought, it sounded more like one of _his_ instead of an artfully thought out plan of attack that Seth usually came up with. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. Might as well go down fighting if they were going to go down. It was time for this to fucking happen.

Dean moved into attack pose as did his brothers. Erin reached out to run her fingers down the back of his head and whispered, "Just so you know, I'm not unhappy about how this happened. I don't blame any of you. This was my destiny and it would have happened with or without you. At least _this_ way, I know I'm fighting for what is right… fighting for you, as opposed to just giving into what the darkness wants."

Dean shot her a look and nodded. "Same, angel. Finding you was the best thing that could have happened in our cursed lives… _especially_ in mine," he rasped out with feeling.

"We don't have time for this mushy shit, you two. Fucking get a room and get it all out _after_ the battle," Seth snarked nasally and rolled his eyes.

Erin chuckled, "Ok, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

They charged. All of them as a unit. They were in this together. They would live, or they would die, but they would do it as an alliance against the forces of the dark.

They knew it was a bad idea, but it was the best one they could come up with. The demons turned as they approached. A mix of evil smirks and malevolent laughs filled the air. The Bludgeon brothers raised their sledgehammers and readied to charge toward the hounds. Ready to maim, ready to hit, ready to murder.

Before the demons could even get close to the attacking party, however, a dark cloud of mist swirled in the middle of the group. The demons guarding the door looked around in confusion. Black wings unfurled in the midst of the cloud. There, in his annoyed glory with an evil leer curling his lips, stood Kevin fucking Owens. He looked over at the hounds and Erin and gave an abrupt nod before raising his beefy fists to fight.

The demons, confused at another intruder, turned on him. He brought forth what powers of the light that he still had control over and the powers of the dark that were given him when he fell. Lightning flashed as he fought off demon after demon. The Bludgeon Brothers turned their attention to what they thought was the higher threat and began to swing madly at Kevin.

"Get inside the fucking throne room, Odd One! Take the mutts and do this thing! I'll keep these fuckers busy… haven't had a decent fight in ages," Kevin shouted. He caught a demon by the throat and pushed it back into another. Sending out a coil of crackling light, he bowled over demon after demon.

"Thank you!" Erin called to him as she ran by. "Thank you for your help!"

Kevin stopped punching a Bludgeon Brother and glared at her, "Don't mention it… _ever_. I mean it," he spat out in annoyance. "Now _fucking RUN!_ "

The hounds and Erin charged through the fray and toward the door of the throne room. The servant girl ran swiftly beside, dodging the grasping hands of demons as she went. The five of them got to the door and Erin wrenched it open, pulling with all her might. They tumbled into the chamber and were greeted with a gasp that came from the direction of the throne.

Erin turned and locked the door quickly behind her. This was going to happen, but they didn't need any more demons joining the fight inside the throne room. Light be with Kevin as he fought, she thought, then she turned to greet her fate.


	28. The Final Battle of Dark v. Darker

"Seize the girl, Bálor!" The Queen shrieked as she watched the five of them enter the chamber.

Bálor emerged and went over to where Erin stood and took her firmly in his hold. She struggled to free herself, but he knew that it was futile. He held much more strength than she had.

The Queen looked at the hounds and glared, "You should have stayed gone, fucking worthless mutts. I _told you_ not to make a fool of me."

She gestured to the Beast and said, "Take care of them. I deserve a good show after all the shit they put me through."

The hounds bristled and readied to fight the Beast. He lumbered toward them and dove at Roman, wrapping his arms around him tight. Roman wriggled in his hold, snapping his jaws in an attempt to get free. Seth ran toward the Beast and sank his teeth into his calf, ripping as he pulled his head back. The Beast roared and threw Roman back over his head into the wall. Dean snarled and attempted to climb onto the Beast's back to bite down on his neck, but the Beast turned and grabbed him around the middle as well. He threw Dean backwards into the wall next to Roman. Seth, jaw bloodied from where he had made contact, was the next to be lifted into the air over the head of the Beast. He threw him down on the ground with a thud. Seth did not move for a moment, dazed from the impact. The Beast bent down to pick up Seth and thrown him down again. Dean heard Seth's head crack on the hard floor and hoped that he would survive the beating.

Dean righted himself and ran back at the Beast. He had to get at his neck so that he could rip out his throat and take him down. He looked over to where Erin was struggling in the arms of Bálor, but he could do nothing about that right then. He needed to help his brothers. Roman had returned from the wall and was attempting to run full speed into the chest of the Beast with a spearing motion.

The Beast reeled back, and Dean took advantage. He launched into the air and went for the Beast's throat. Clamping his jaws tight he tugged hard.

From behind him, he heard the Queen scream for the other demons in the room to enter the fray. He continued his attempts at killing the Beast, ignoring her for his current mission. This bastard wasn't going to kill them. He wasn't going to hurt his brothers.

Low level demons came at them from all sides, grabbing them. One pulled Dean back off the Beast. He was pulled away from his brothers and away from his kill. The demons bit at the hounds and gnashed their teeth. Dean continued to fight them all. He kept his vision on the Beast while taking out the throat of a fiend. The fucking Beast had Roman in his grasp again. Roman was flung backwards into the wall one more time. This time, however, he did not move as quickly to return to the fight. The Beast's throw had injured him, that much was evident.

With a low growl, Dean turned to the Beast and charged. He bounded toward him and pounced on his chest, bowling him backwards onto the ground. Opening his jaws wide, he bit as hard as he could on the throat of the Beast. Behind him, the Queen screamed for someone to die. He didn't pay attention. He had to kill the Beast. He had to save his brothers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erin cried out a pained wail as she watched the demon Bálor shoot fire from his eye toward Dean. She screamed as the fiery ray hit him in the side. She felt the anguish rise up in her as she watched the lifeless body of Dean drop to the ground. She pulled against the hold of the demon Bálor. She fought him with all her strength, attempting to wrench free from his grasp, but he kept her in his firm grip, not allowing her to run to his aid. She watched in horror as the Beast continued his assault on Seth and Roman. They were trying to bite, trying to lunge, trying everything in their power to overcome his attacks. Fury and agony grew in her breast at the loss of yet another one of her loved ones.

No! Dean wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to live! To be a man again! To walk the earth, maybe with her, maybe not, but he was supposed to be free! He deserved to be free. After all he had done, all he had sacrificed, he was supposed to be the one to live, damnit! She would have changed places with him right then if she could. She would have sacrificed her last breath so that he could get back up and take another one.

She gritted her teeth and turned to face the evil Queen of hell with a glare. This was not how it would happen today! She came here to kill the Queen for her hounds, and that is what she was going to do. She would do it for Baron, for Becky, for Paige… but mostly for the departed life of her wonderful Dean. The bitch deserved it. She had taken everything that Erin held dear in the world. She had taken it all. She had taken her oldest, dearest friend. She had taken her newest, sweetest companion.

The Queen stood there, watching in glee as the Beast continued to destroy the remaining hounds. Maiming Erin's friends. Erin felt the change on her skin as her anger increased, she felt the dark marks moving in a flurry. She knew that her eyes had transformed and were bleeding black. She felt the crackling of the dark power through her body down to her fingertips. This fucking ended _now_!

"You have stolen from me for the last time, you bitch!" She yelled out in rage.

The Queen moved her gaze back to where Erin was being held and tossed her head back with an evil cackle. "You do not have it in you, _child_. _I_ fucking rule the darkness. _I_ am the true ruler down here. You and your three mutts will bow to me… well, one of them can be excused for _obvious_ reasons," she mocked, looking over at Dean's dead form. "You will stay there and watch what a true leader does. You will witness just how the darkness punishes those who revolt against true power." She sent another evil smirk Erin's way and sneered, " _Then_ I will deal with you."

"You don't know with whom you are dealing with, you fucking cunt… I'm the heir… the _true_ heir to the darkness. This…" She gestured around her with her hand, "is all _mine_ to fucking rule. You just made a _huge_ mistake. You just killed the last which I held most dear. I have nothing left to lose. _You won't survive this!_ " Erin screamed at the Queen.

Concentrating on the darkness within her, on the power she knew that she held, on the rage and the fury from all the past, Erin conjured the dark magic. She brought forth wave after wave of black fog that pulsed around her. Bálor's grip slackened as he felt the absolute intensity rolling off of her. She took advantage and pushed out of his hold, bringing her arms up in front of her and pointing at the Queen. She willed the darkness to move through her marks, to travel through her body. "Vocationem tenebras ore exíbit gládius acútus… verus mortis obedit." Pulsing tendrils of black magic flew out of her fingers and wrapped around the neck of the Queen. They lifted her into the air and began to squeeze while Erin mumbled for them to take her life.

The Queen fought the hold, calling her own dark powers. She formed a ball of dark fire into her hand and threw it over to where Erin stood, hitting its mark. Erin fell back in pain. A stinging ache blossomed up her side and distracted her from continuing the hold over the Queen. She attempted to right herself and resume the fight. In the back of her mind she could still hear Roman and Seth snarling, growling and biting at the Beast. She had to finish this. She had to kill for them. For all of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bayley decided now was the time to take advantage of the confusion in the throne room. She had seen the human girl push back the demon Bálor with her power. She knew that no one would notice her now if she ran up to where Bálor was standing, watching the fight. She knew that this was the moment, her best chance. She scurried over to where the Prince stood and pressed the box into his hand.

His dark face and red eyes regarded her for a quick moment, then his huge gaping mouth formed an evil toothy smile. He nodded once and opened the box to reveal his heart. Unhinging his jaw, he swallowed it down whole and blinked as it settled once again inside his breast. Dark red glowing light pulsated around his demon form and a lecherous smile formed on his lips. His forked tongue poked out to lick them and he turned away from Bayley to face the Queen once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was whole! He was back in control! That fucking bitch of a mother could no longer make him do her bidding. He watched as the Marked One attempted to gain the upper hand again. She called the darkness, he could see that it went willingly. He knew she spoke the truth when she said that she was the true heir. Bálor watched in awe as the power grew in the air. He knew he had a choice to make, but it had been made so very long ago.

"Bálor!" His mother screeched out, throwing another cursed orb in the direction of the heir. "Kill the Marked One! She has stolen the power! She has ruined the darkness with her foul magic!"

Bálor observed his mother with disdain and bowed his head. His mouth formed a perfectly evil smirk and he opened his eye, preparing for the kill. The Queen's face calmed as she saw the change in his demeanor. She knew that she had won. She knew that the little child would soon be out of her hair, soon be a mere memory of the darkness. She crossed her hands over her chest and waited for the demon to kill.

A pulse of red fire shot from Bálor's eye and hit its true aim.

XXXXXXXXXX

The whole room stopped in their tracks as the Queen crumpled to the ground, a hole gaping in her heart where the demon Prince had hit her. Her body twitched in death and then stilled. Her face stuck forever in a mask of horror and shock at her son's actions. Black blood poured out of the wound and pooled beneath her lifeless body.

Erin gasped out in surprise and whirled to see the demon Prince, no longer in the form of Bálor. He almost looked kind, she supposed, without all the whole evil Prince of Darkness thing he had going on. He nodded to her and bowed.

"Y're the true heir to the throne of darkness, Marked One. I can feel it. The underbelly knows it. We will serve you now, my new Queen," his silky voice murmured as he genuflected to her. She watched as the darkness swirled in the room, moving from the body of the Queen and floating over to where she stood. It caressed her skin and moaned in happiness.

Erin's jaw dropped open. What?

Around the room the fighting had stopped. She looked at the other demons, including the Beast, and all were bowing in reverence to her power. None moved. None spoke.

A cough sounded, and she spun to see two men standing beside the Beast. One was tall and very tanned. His dark hair fell in curls and soft gray eyes held her gaze. She could see dark markings down one of his huge arms.

The one next to him was shorter and thinner, yet still looked as though he had been in many battles. His hair was two-toned, one side light and one side dark. He looked at her with bewilderment creasing his brow. His brown eyes sad at the turn of events.

They were men! They were no longer hounds. They were whole again… her eyes moved quickly to where Dean had fallen. Maybe the change had brought him back! Maybe he was whole and living again!

He had changed as well, but to her dismay he remained lifeless. She moved over to where he lay and reached out to touch him. He was not as she had imagined. His short auburn hair fell in his face in messy curls. He had the body of a true warrior. She could see scars where his skin was exposed. She knew that they came from his many battles, from his torture as a child. His lay there, still in her arms, eyes closed in death.

Grief filling her heart, she lay her head on his chest, willing him to breathe. What was the point of ruling the darkest powers of hell if you could not bring back that which you held so dear?

"I'm so sorry, Erin. We tried," Seth's voice sounded into the room. It was the first time she had heard it out loud and she was shocked at the noise. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over to them.

Roman walked to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "We tried so hard, healer. He just always had that side to him. Always had to come and save the day, to look out for the lives of his brothers. He died saving us, Erin. He was a warrior, through and through. He would not want you to mourn him."

"Crazy fucker always _did_ want to die in battle," Seth chuckled sadly.

"I couldn't save him, Seth. I couldn't get to him to heal him. It's too late now," she cried, tears falling onto Dean's still face. She bent to kiss his cheek. To thank him. To tell him, wherever he was, that she was grateful for the little time that she was able to spend with him.

With a shuddering breath she stood and faced the demon Prince. The servant girl held his hand in a death grip as she watched the whole scene. Erin sighed and walked over to where they stood.

"I want nothing to do with this place. I have lost so much just having this power. I do not want to be the Queen of hell. You can have it… you can have it all," she said in resignation.

The darkness around her keened at the thought of losing its new master. She felt the surge of power through her body but ignored it.

The Prince gazed somberly at her for a moment then gave a small nod. "I'll take th' mantle of power from you, if that's what you so desire, my Queen. The darkness deserves a master who wants to rule, one who will be a true leader." He extended his arm and dipped his head, "I bow to your power, and I accept your gift."

Erin felt the dark marks on her body moving. She felt the magic that she had become so accustomed to as of late filtering out of her body. It rolled out of her in waves and moved over to where the Prince stood. He reached out and it settled into his hand. He gave her a slight smile and allowed it to enter into his body.

Dropping to the ground in exhaustion, Erin began to cry in earnest. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she looked down to see a beautifully marked up arm. She knew Roman had her. She knew it was over. They were safe. The three of them. It was supposed to be four, but there was nothing to be done about that.

The door to the throne room opened with a jerk and Kevin waltzed in to survey the damage. "Odd One, it seems you are still living. Huh, I guess I would have lost that bet." He looked from her to Seth and Roman and his eyes finally settled on the body of Dean over in the corner. Looking back at Erin he gave an almost convincing sympathetic look, "I'm sorry you lost a friend."

She turned her watery gaze on him and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you again, Kevin. We couldn't have done this without you." She watched as a blush tinged his cheeks. Turning to Roman and Seth she said, "I'm ready to go home now. We need to bring Dean's body. To give him a warrior's burial. He deserves that much."

Her head was swimming. This had been so much to deal with. A horrific bloody battle. So much loss. her heart couldn't handle it anymore. Her vision faded, and she fell back into Roman's arms, defeated… drained… shattered from it all…

XXXXXXXXXX

_"My child, I have not much time. Kevin called to me. I saw your fight. I saw what you did for the good of the world. I saw your sacrifice. You have brought back stability in the darkness and the light. They are grateful for your gift. I am proud of you. You are a true great one," the voice filtered through her mind._

_"Who are you?" She asked in wonder._

_"You are my daughter, you are part of me. I wanted to be there. I wanted to help, but I could not. I cannot. I only have this small moment. You have the light in you still, my little girl. You still have part of me… the greatest part," it said._

_"I do not want the light, I did not want the dark. I want my life back. I want my friends back. I want…" she cried out._

_"I know what you want, dear one," the voice whispered._

_"Help me. You caused all of this… help me!" She keened in agony._

_"They have allowed me to grant you one wish, one. One that you might save. You can have whatever your heart truly desires… however, you will be left with nothing. No more light, no more dark. You will be merely a mortal living on the earth. If you so choose, you can. You must make the choice. You have done a great service to the light and it recognizes that, however it will not allow you to continue as before," the voice soothed her troubled mind._

_She bowed her head and cried tears for all that was lost in her world. All the pain of the past days. What did she want most? What did her heart truly desire?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of that amazing Google Translate (Latin):
> 
> Darkness heed my call - vocationem tenebras ore exíbit gládius acútus  
> Obey the true master of hell - verus mortis obedit


	29. And They All Lived...

"Did he stay dead?" a small boy asked Roman in awe.

Seth chuckled and murmured, "Deano the Invincible rode for the last time."

"Of course, _he didn't_ ," Roman chuckled, smiling fondly at his godson. "He's your dad. She gave it all up for him because, although she didn't know it right then, she truly loved him."

A little girl with long silver hair and bright lavender eyes stared at him, leaning forward with her head propped in her hands. She sighed and said dreamily, "Soooo romantic."

"Oh, yuck!" the little boy with a curly mop of auburn hair said, with slight exasperation tainting his tone. "It would have been a better story if he had stayed dead. Dying in battle is always a decent way to go. A story needs a good gory ending. Besides, you know, paying a debt with a life is a good thing."

Dean groaned from where he sat next to the fire and dropped his head into his hands. "Child, I lay no claim to you right now."

"Definitely your kid there, brother," Roman laughed. "Your side all have the strange desire to go off and hurt yourself for the greater good."

Erin looked up from where she was stirring their late dinner and shot Roman a soft smile. "Yes, my boys _do_ tend to have a death wish, don't they?" She hummed. "Besides," she said, looking at her son lovingly, "Uncle Roman has _greatly_ exaggerated the whole tale."

He turned to the boy and feigned a conspiratorial whisper with a smile. "Don't listen to your mother, lad, it was heroic. An epic quest. She was _fantastic_. And remember, you wouldn't _be here_ to listen to the story if your dad _had_ stayed dead, silly." He ruffled his hair affectionately. The little boy regarded him suspiciously for a moment then nodded in resignation.

Paige wandered over behind where Roman sat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She placed a small kiss on the top of his dark hair. "It's time for all the little warriors and princesses to head to bed."

"Do we have to?" The young children around the fire whined in protest.

"Yes, can't we stay up just a little longer? He was just going to tell us how _you_ were saved!" A little girl with a pale face, a perfectly rosy pout and long black curly hair exclaimed. "That's the best part, mother!"

Seth laughed outright. "It's the magic lips, little one! Your father had the blessed mouth…"

Roman shot him a dark glare, hoping that Seth would shut up. Dean was shaking with silent laughter beside him. He held his sides as his blue eyes sparkled. A knowing smirk formed on his mouth, obviously enjoying his older brother's embarrassment.

Paige rolled her eyes at the three men around the flames. She shushed their daughter and shooed her toward the entrance to their home. "He'll tell you tomorrow night. It's time for you to be off to sleep now. Do you want to pick the song?"

Seth snickered into the firelight then brought his two-toned head up and shot a mock horrified glance at Roman. He raised his hand to his chest in pretend panic. "Roman, brother, I've been tortured in the past… I mean _really_ tortured… and, well, _how_ do you deal with it?"

Dean gave up the fight and let out a barking laugh into the peaceful night. Erin reached out a hand to smack the back of his head. "Behave, or I'll call on the powers of the dark to pinch you both where you sit. She loves to sing them to sleep."

Paige's off-key voice drifted out from their home and Dean grinned tenderly over at his wife, "Couldn't even if you wanted to, angel. Don't have it in you anymore."

Erin smiled mysteriously, and Roman could swear he saw her eyes flash black for a second. "Maybe," she chuckled softly at him, "but then maybe you'll just have to find out later."

Dean reached out his hand to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Leaning into the side of her hip, he shot another grin at Roman.

Life was good. They were whole. They were brothers. They were family. They were home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bayley looked out over the throne room in hell. She smiled and turned to her husband, reaching out for his hand. He grinned back at her and took it, bringing it to his lips for a small kiss. His blue eyes flashed red for a second then changed back and twinkled at her. As she regarded the Demon King, she let out a contented sigh. Happiness settled in her chest while she considered her choice to stay. Yes, _this_ was her real freedom.

XXXXXXXXXX

The darkness swirled around the two who were lost in their own world, happy with their lives together on the thrones of hell. It sighed in satisfaction at a genuine ruler, at a true leader. It wove its way through the halls of the underbelly and delighted that all was right again… Yes, all was right in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it. A happily ever after, one that I have to say I absolutely loved writing. Thank you ever so much for those who commented, reviewed, helped with the translations when I got them absolutely cock-up wrong, kudos'd and the like. Thanks to my patient husband who listened to every chapter as I wrote and re-wrote. Above all, thank you for reading. I am happy that I was able to bring a little fantasy into your lives. I don't know where to go from here, but I am pretty happy with the little world that I made.
> 
> Bless you all for coming on my adventure. May the light guide you in your journeys… or the dark – whichever you choose ;)


End file.
